Shade: Blood Ties
by Negligible1
Summary: Book Two of Shade Quadrilogy. Durza is dead, but Eragon is remains lost and must still battle for his own body. With Legion rapidly gaining on him and his own hate growing ever stronger Eragon turns to Oromis and Glaedr, the last bastions of the Old Order.
1. Trouble in Twins

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Twins.**

'_Grief, it really is quite depressing.'_

So thought Eragon as he stepped over the mutilated and hacked body of a man, scarcely recognisable due to the wounds that had claimed his life, a few likely caused after said life had been extinguished.

The survivors and those few who had returned already hung around the battlefield, some searching for loved ones amongst the dirt, others just wandering aimlessly, lost in the pain that had been wrought here, most, however, had been drafted into the clean-up and were carrying the mighty forms of Urgals off to be disposed of.

"Glory" Eragon said under his breath "It's just something they tell soldiers so they'll risk their lives."

"You say something?" Murtagh said from his right.

Eragon eyed the blood stained zone with an eye as red as blood itself which burned and glowed with some otherworldly power "No, nothing" but they were dulled, this battle, Durza, the demons, it had all taken its toll.

Yet his thirst was unquenched.

"Come on" he called strutting forwards "I need to find something to kill."

Murtagh chuckled and followed, Saphira huffed out smoke and followed, and lastly Arya watched him carefully for several moments then finally followed.

They were approaching the tunnel entrances carved into the side of the great crater that was Farthen Dur, even with the stench of blood strong and the grief near palpable, this weird and unearthly yet so earthly place could still cause awe and amazement.

"You know" Murtagh said moving a bit closer and glancing about cautiously "I think you should've put on a tunic."

Eragon laughed and flexed his arms, they were thin and pale true, but they held more power than an Urgals thick trunk like arms "Why bother, it'll just get ripped and bloodied?"

He paused and spoke with a dwarf a few moments then grinned and head towards a tunnel to the east, the dwarf protested to his back but was ignored and soon forgotten.

"You intend to go in alone?" Murtagh asked, already suspecting.

"Course, everyone'll just slow me down."

"Including me?"

"Including you."

His oft times dour companion smiled "Fair enough, I'll go find work elsewhere, I'd probably end up dead hunting with you anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because to you, allies are people who get in the way of your sword."

Eragon frowned and considered it, then nodded in agreement "True, well" he grasped forearms with Murtagh and grinned his own wicked grin "Try not to die."

"Right back at you."

Murtagh headed off back towards the gathering soldiers being assigned orders whilst Eragon continued his march to the tunnel.

"Do you truly intend to enter alone?"

He paused and let out a small sigh, then glanced back at the elf "Yes, obviously."

"That is both dangerous and foolish."

"Lucky for me, I'm both of those things."

Her green eyes stared him down though when he levelled his crimson gaze upon her she had no choice but to glance away "I shall accompany you."

"Oh, shall you?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, I shall."

"Why, elf? I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

She marched forwards till they stood shoulder to shoulder still not looking at him "It is my duty to see you are not killed in an idiotic escapade such as this."

His bare toes clenched up in the blood sodden earth as he flexed the muscles "Do what you want?" he finally said, walking forwards again, this time fiddling with his belt as he affixed his twins swords onto it, putting Durza's sword on the left and Zar'roc to his right.

Arya followed but a few paces behind "Should you not put on your armour" she glanced at his already muddy feet "or at least some boots."

"Why? I don't need either."

She scowled at how easily he dismissed her advice "I suspect you will regret that decision."

"And I suspect you will fuck me before the years out" he shot back, taking gleeful note of the slight flush creeping up her neck, whether embarrassment or anger Eragon didn't know, nor care, either was fine.

Standing at the tunnel entrance Eragon stretched out, reaching high up as he could, working out any kinks in his spine and flexing his legs, before turning to Saphira who stood, a radiant jewel in the gloom '_See you soon.'_

'_Safe travels, little one'_ she responded, not feeling too put out. Saphira understood that he could not bear the grief or pain of those in Farthen Dur, it bothered him, it was akin to annoyance but deeper than that, more than that rather. Either way, he would come back once the wound had either healed or was festering, to burn out the infection or prevent one, it hardly mattered to him.

When he was done Arya spoke again "Let us go" and with that she was off at a pace impossible for a human to match yet quieter than the softest footed forest cat she raced down the tunnel with both silence and speed.

Eragon was by her side in a second.

She had intended to race far ahead of him, forgetting momentarily that he had matched her in speed and strength both during the battle and during their spar, so was at first shocked when he easily kept up with her.

Then angry she tried to go faster, tried to outpace him, but whenever she went faster he matched it until she could go no faster, and then he went even faster and she was the one pressed to keep up.

But neither slowed, neither surrendered even an inch, neither even considered the idea of giving in, or moving a single pace slower. Then a smell invaded Eragon's nostrils, the smell of blood and fetid meat.

With his grin spreading even wider and far more sadistic he turned to look at Arya to see if she had noticed.

She had, her hand had wrapped around her sword, and she had slowed enough to be silent.

Eragon followed suit drawing his twin blades, the silver and wine red blade invisible in the near pitch blackness of the tunnel. Despite this Eragon's crimson eyes could pierce this darkness, it wasn't perfect but he hadn't tripped over anything yet.

Their eyes met, crimson and emerald. Eragon grinned brightly and licked his lips sensually, before shooting forwards, any hint of stealth being abandoned by the Shade.

The Urgals panicked as he shot out of the tunnel and into the room that they had packed into.

He wove a dazzling wed of silver and red with Zar'roc and Durza's sword and using that seven Urgals were cut down in the very first instant.

Three others were felled by Arya's sword and another two had their necks broken by Eragon's magic.

Eragon stabbed both his blades through one of the final two Urgals and left Zar'roc in there as he grabbed the last by its skull, his fingers wrapping around its head as it tried to flee.

The Urgal struggled a few moments and a dark sadistic grin spread over Eragon's face then ,slowly, it faded and the Urgal stopped struggling, Eragon's fingers cracked open its skull.

Arya started to move on, the band finished, before she realised Eragon wasn't moving with her, still staring at the now dead Urgal that lay upon the ground.

"Eragon?" she asked, watching the back of his head "Is something wrong?"

"No... nothing" he said slowly "No mercy, only violence, haha, I should take that as my motto" he grinned over at her, bloodlust corrupting his expression "Let's move" he said, ripping his swords from the Urgal he had left them in.

He let the back of his fingers glide over her leather clad leg as he passed by, their eyes locking for a moment, a long, tense moment.

Then it was over and he was walking away.

Three hours and eighty Urgals later, and they were still hard at it.

The scratched silver blade slit through the throat of an Urgal spilling black blood onto the ground, Zar'roc stabbed into another's gut ripping out its innards and a quick Jierda broke two more in half, literally.

"How many of these little bastards are there?" Eragon growled out, his crimson eyes glowering at the corpses that lay before him.

"I thought you would be glad, did you not want to kill something? Arya walked to his side, flicking blood off of her own sword and looking down at the corpses with him.

Durza's sword in his right hand, was leaned on his shoulder, whilst Zar'roc was held by his side, together they were a menace for any who got close to the Rider. The dazzling and sometimes beautiful net of steel he wove around himself and wove into his foes was near impenetrable.

Near, however, wasn't good enough and Eragon had taken a few knocks and cuts.

"Maybe, but see, I like to kill something and then it be dead, and me not have to kill a thousand of its fucking brethren afterwards!" he complained glaring at the elf as if it were her fault.

"We have scarcely killed fifty, together, nowhere near a thousand."

"Yeah well, if you didn't insist on coming this would be so much quicker, I wouldn't have to slow down for the pathetic elf" he glowered at her and she glared right back. Then he grinned "Still, watching that body of yours in action... well... it more than makes up for your continued existence."

She stormed away, continuing down the tunnel at speed, he grinned before following.

It had been just a day since the battle, a day since that glorious, murderous day. A day since he had killed Durza, a day since he had fought the demons once again, a day since the Urgals turned on each other after whatever magic Durza cast on them faded.

A day since the Legion awoke.

A day since people started calling him Shadeslayer.

That was amusing, to say the least, and Eragon wondered a few moments if such an interesting situation had ever occurred before. The Shadeslayer who was a Shade.

The next band promised to be as easy as the rest, but, when Eragon slammed his leg into an Urgals groin, something happened.

The wound that marred his back opened, splitting ever so slightly, and it hurt.

Hurt was perhaps a slightly modest turn, felt like a hundred hot pokers being stabbed into the flesh along the scar was a more appropriate description.

The Urgals sword cut into his shoulder, taking advantage of his distraction.

Eragon's body lashed out, moving on little more than instinct, he sliced the Urgals head off, simply and effectively.

Then the pain faded. His aggravation at the pain, and his new wound did not, and so to relieve himself of this aggravation he started butchering the other Urgals, slicing off limbs, pounding them with his fists, drawing it out for as long as he could before finally ending their, now miserable, existences.

Arya looked over at him once she was done, having heard the various cries of pain from the Urgals, and saw him fiddling with the small of his back, right along the line of the scar, a dark line just visible in the gloom with her elven eyesight.

She looked away, flinching. It would forever be burned into her memory, him lying there, his back cleaved open, Durza looking down at her, and the Legion that monstrous... thing Eragon had become.

Just thinking on it made her shiver.

"You cold?" Eragon asked, turning his crimson gaze to her as she shivered.

"No... there should be more up ahead" he nodded and they continued onwards.

Arya never saw the blood dripping from Eragon's scar.

"Eragon, Arya!"

Eragon glanced at the man as he approached "Jormundur, nice to see you're alive."

Jormundur managed a grim smile "Yes, I am quite pleased about that myself too" he then moved straight to business "It's good you two have returned, Ajihad will arrive soon and he wants both of you to be present when he does."

"Sure" Eragon said waving his hand dismissively and looking about the battle filed with boredom "It better not be right now though, 'cause I'm thirsty."

This wrung a more amused grin from the older man. Having watched as the Rider taunted and slaughtered his way through Urgals, Jormundur was starting to understand the rather violent and cavalier attitude the young rider possessed, or at least was no longer shocked by it "Here take my wine skin" he offered it to the Rider then beckoned them both to follow.

"So how fared the hunt?" he asked politely, walking quickly towards Tronjheim's west gate where a small group stood in a pool of lantern light.

"Eh, it went alright, elfy here got one hundred and five, which was utterly pathetic compared to my two hundred and forty one" Eragon flashed Arya a taunting victory sign.

"Most impressive" Jormundur complimented them both.

Arya huffed.

Eragon gulped down half the contents of the wine skin in a few gulps "AH! Good stuff. Want some?" he offered to Arya who simply look away.

"We were quite worried when you did not return after the first day."

"Wasn't tired, we saw no reason to come back."

"_You_ saw no reason to come back" Arya muttered quietly still glowering at Eragon.

"Whatever you say, elf" Eragon said dismissively.

"Still you spent two whole days down there, we had feared the worst. But thankfully you are uninjured" Jormundur eyed the various cuts and bruises the two had gathered, it was a small number, no more than ten each, they were probably the most uninjured of all those who had been hunting "mostly."

They came to stop by the gate. For a few seconds Orik, who was one of those gathered, glared at Arya. Like all dwarves he was angry over the destruction of the Isidar Mithrim, but unlike the other he could understand, and even agreed with, the reasoning behind it. Didn't mean he wasn't angry.

Eragon walked over to Saphira, who was also one of the gathered and stood a few feet from Orik "So when's Ajihad arriving?" he asked the dwarf as he came to a stop by Saphira _'Hey Saphira.'_

'_I've missed you little one' _Eragon could feel the loneliness that seeped through him from those words.

'_I know' _he patted her gently, then grinned up at the dragon _'No worries, I'll share my memories of the slaughter with you.'_

'_You better.'_

"We don't know" replied Orik once Eragon's gaze turned to him, he had seen the signs of the Dragon and Rider's conversation and remained silent during that "But he should come from there soon" Orik pointed to a cluster of lanterns that surrounded the opening of a tunnel about two miles away.

"I hate waiting" Eragon groaned and slumped down against Saphira's side, waiting impatiently for Ajihad to arrive, occasionally speaking with Saphira as she critically commented on his memories.

The quiet that filled Tronjheim was really starting to piss Eragon off. Personally he preferred noise, the chaos of life held much more attraction than the silence of death.

It took over half an hour for something to finally happen, which was good as Eragon was wondering how far he could throw his swords and if he did toss them… well, it wouldn't end prettily, probably with someone accidently impaled.

Movement started up around the tunnel, a group of ten men climbed out of the ground, then helped up as many dwarves.

Ajihad, even from this distance Eragon could recognise him, raised a hand and the warriors assembled behind him in two straight lines, then he signalled and the formation marched towards Tronjheim.

Eragon rolled his eyes, pointless posturing bored him.

The group barely got five yards away from the tunnel.

Eragon heard his heart beat twice in his chest.

"URGALS!"

With that one mighty roar he leapt up onto Saphira's back, her powerful legs kicking them from the ground the second he was secure enough. Durza's long sword was in his hand instantly, his fingers tightly clenched around the bone handle.

'_Faster' _he told her, knowing she was going as fast as she could, even so her wing beats increased in frequency, below them Arya ran almost as fast as Saphira flew, behind her Orik led a group of warrior and Jormundur went to fetch more warriors.

They weren't fast enough and Eragon and Saphira were forced to watch as the Urgals fell upon Ajihad's men.

They had surprise on their side and within seconds cut down four men.

Panic spread like a wildfire and the warriors could do little more than gather around Ajihad in an attempt to protect him.

Eragon reached down into his mind as the one of the twins used their magic severing the arm of an Urgal.

He drew up his magic and prepared the words to incinerate each and every Urgal.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" pain struck him, jabbing into his head like a dagger, a thousand voices mixed into one spoke to him, just like that time so long ago yet barely two days ago _"We will claim what is ours... we are Legion... for we are many."_

His fist slammed into Saphira's hard scales, she grunted slightly from the force of his blow.

'_S-sorry' _he apologised weakly, looking up at the continuing battle before him, unable to do anything having exhausted his magic in the tunnels.

It looked like they were holding out well, if they could hang on for a bit more Eragon would be there, with his twin swords Eragon could cut them down even if magic failed him.

But then something happened.

There was a swirl, a motion in the air, and it was like a faint mist wrapped itself around the combatants.

When it cleared only four stood, Ajihad, the twins and Murtagh.

The Urgals surrounded them, like maggots converging on a corpse, they piled up to the point where Eragon couldn't see.

Anger burned in his head, not again, he wouldn't let it happen again.

'_Eragon, STOP!' _Saphira forced him down, stopping him from using the magic that would destroy the Urgal, but in the process likely cause him to lose himself.

'_Damn it Saphira'_ he shouted at her but didn't try again.

The Urgals fled as Saphira came crashing down, scrambling back into the tunnel, leaving only corpses behind.

Eragon leapt down, and started towards the tunnel.

A faint, laboured breathing stopped him.

Five Kull lay dead around the body that drew Eragon's attention.

He walked forwards and knelt by Ajihad, his eyes scanning the injury clinically, it was hopeless. Even with Eragon's limited knowledge of healing, something's were beyond repair, this was one of them.

"E-Eragon" the voice was faint, barely a whisper, almost painful to hear in comparison to Ajihad's usual strong and commanding tone.

Eragon placed a hand on the dark skinned man's shoulder. Blood ran down Ajihad's skin like ink on charcoal "Hey" Eragon smiled down grimly.

Arya came to a stop behind them, remaining a respectful distance away.

"Eragon... I have one... last thing... one last thing to... to request" his words fragmented by breaths as he tried to breath.

He nodded "Go ahead."

"Do... do not let the Varden fall into chaos... they... they..." Ajihad coughed violently, blood trickling from his mouth "They are the only hope of resisting the Empire... the..." more blood was spat up "they must be kept..." his breathing was laboured and strained, he had but seconds to live "kept strong. Please... p... promise me."

"I promise" Eragon said, his voice displaying no emotion whatsoever "So long as I live the Varden shall not fall, we may waver, but never crumble, and we will succeed, I swear it."

Ajihad looked up at Eragon's face with his dark eyes "Ha..." he laughed weakly "It seems... I do have... some control... over you..." Eragon smiled "Thank you... Eragon, peace be with you... Shadeslayer... who is also... a Shade."

With those words Ajihad's breathing stopped and he faded from life.

Eragon gently closed his eyes then stood glowering at the corpses that surrounded him, his fists clenched into tight balls. The hilt of Durza's sword was under such pressure that it was a surprise it didn't break under Eragon's strength.

Then... he hoped.

"Murtagh" he said faintly "Murtagh isn't here, nor the Twins" he stared at the tunnel for all of one second then raced in.

"Eragon!" _'Eragon!' _he ignored the cries from both Arya and Saphira and charged, barely taking note of the fact that Arya raced after him. But his speed was unmatchable. She couldn't catch up or stop him, only trail behind slowly getting further and further away.

Eragon wasn't sure how far they ran, how quickly they sped through the tunnels, how long his legs pounded the ground as he ran faster and faster and faster. Eragon's nose guided him along the Urgals scent, like a shark following blood. Arya had been just ten meters behind when they entered, but it was gradually increasing.

By the time he stopped, hours later on the edge of the great black chasm, it took Arya five whole minutes to reach his side.

A lone tear dripped from his eyes and landed on the tunic that rested in his hands.

Two leather gauntlets and two bloodied purple robes also sat by where he had collapsed, right by the chasms edges. Another tear hit the tunic.

"DRAUMR KOPA!" he incanted, though the way he spoke it was more like a curse, his palm burned with pale light. The air to his right shimmered and twisted, the blackened over, showing only darkness.

Eragon's fist slammed into the ground with an audible thud, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Murtagh..." his voice was quiet but filled with so much sorrow... and so much anger "DAMN IT!" he roared, his voice echoing up and down the tunnel, reverberating his words back at him again and again, fainter each time.

Only once they had faded completely did Arya dare to move, placing a hand on his tense shoulder "I am sorry" he voice was gently and steady, though breathless.

His head dropped down and Eragon let himself rest on his kneeling knees as he sat on the cold tunnel floor. Arya's breathing was heavy, in fact his own breathing was heavy too, he hadn't noticed before, before when only finding Murtagh mattered.

Lifting his head up less than a minute later, he seemed to have recovered, somewhat. But when he spoke his voice was cold and harsh, so unlike the flirty, sadistic and cheerfully morbid Eragon that Arya had come to know "How long did we run?"

"I don't know, maybe four hours, possibly longer" she wiped her brow of sweat, keeping her tone gentle.

He stood and nodded "We better head back."

Eragon's crimson gaze glared down at the clothing that rested by his feet for a second, before he kicked it all down the chasm heartlessly. His gaze showed the true depth of his sorrow and his pain... and his fury.

"Let's go."

They took a far slower pace back, one that Arya could easily match, it would still be too fast a human or dwarf to match but it wasn't full speed for an elf, nor, apparently, a Dragon Rider Shade Fusion.

Upon emergence from the tunnel they were greeted by spear points from the soldiers that now guarded the tunnel. Eragon wacked a spear aside by hand, his strength tearing it from the soldiers grasp and he stomped past, shoving those who failed to move.

Saphira also sat near the tunnel, behind the soldiers _'Eragon' _he ignored her and stormed off, deeper into Farthen Dur.

The blue dragon looked to Arya for reassurance, and Arya gave what she could "Do not worry, he is grieved, he will seek comfort from you soon."

Arya turned to the guards who immediately straightened up, having been trying to not be noticed whilst eavesdropping "Where is Jormundur? I must speak with him."

Eragon walked through the battlefield, a few bodies and the occasional Urgal remained, but it was the blood soaked earth that showed the true signs of the recent conflict, not that Eragon noticed or cared about any of that, lost as he was in his own pain.

Murtagh, the one person who had truly and completely accepted him, the person who knew him as Eragon Dragon Rider and had accepted him as Eragon Shade, the one who didn't care he was a Shade or care that Eragon was a Rider. Eragon's first real friend... was dead.

It left him feeling hollow, numb.

He should be crying, he should feel a pain deep in his heart. He didn't. All he felt was... empty, and a deep dark desire, an unrelenting urge to tear something, anything, apart, bit by bit.

It might have been the spirits, Eragon tried to tell himself it was those demons of his mind, but in truth he doubted, in truth he wondered if it was not himself, wanting to burn the world, to make everyone else feel his pain. He shoved it back all the same.

Bending down he picked up a human molar from the ground, where it had glinted in the faint light and caught his attention, and bounced it on his palm.

The hollowness, the feeling of being empty, the horrifying thing was that he had slowly grown accustomed to it over the past few months. It had first happened in that clearing where he had shut down his emotions, just to keep himself working, then when Brom had had died he had shut himself down quicker, to the point where now he had had a few moments of agony before all feeling stopped.

It seemed that all the people he cared about, and who cared about him, were doomed to die. Morbidly he wondered if Roran was still alive or if the Empire had killed him and burned Carvahall yet.

'_We all die one day, little one.'_

Eragon turned to face Saphira, his expressions somewhere between cold and expressionless, and tormented _'But I will outlive all those I cared about in my past life, and most likely all those I care about in this life.'_

Saphira shook her head _'Not all, I will only die when you do, and I will not let you die so long as I live.'_

'_Pretty words... they count for shit Saphira. Either one of us could die at any time, any moment, in any way. One of us will outlive the other, that is certain, only to live long enough to take vengeance, if it can be taken, before embracing death by our own hand or claw if we must' _he spoke for both of them because he knew she felt the same way and always would.

No matter how estranged they were from each other, no matter how many secrets they kept from each other, how much they hurt each other, teased, taunted or even physically harmed each other, they were and always would be one and the same. Two sides of a coin, needing the other to provide the reason for their existence.

'_All is not lost' _she tried a different tactic _'Arya still lives, I still live, and you still live. And now we know what we must do and where we must go.'_

Oromis, the Mourning Sage and the Cripple Who Is Whole, he was where their fates rested, and with Glaedr, the golden dragon who had been at least three times the size of Saphira. The vision/dream he saw had been shared with no one except Saphira, whom he had given it too just before entering the tunnels, just as he had promised.

Yes, they now knew what they must do, but to Eragon that was no consolation over the loss of Murtagh _'I would prefer Murtagh to live than know where to go now. I'd be fine with not knowing a single fucking thing about my future in return for his life.'_

'_But we do know about our future, and he cannot return to life. Eragon, take comfort in what we do have, do not lose yourself over what we have lost.'_

'_Yeah, yeah' _he pulled slightly from the connection but didn't break it, unwilling to talk further. Saphira accepted that but moved beside him to let him lean against her.

After a silent hour passed by unnoticeably Saphira gently pried into his mind and spoke to him in a soft tone _'Come, the dwarves have given us quarters in an old guardroom on Tronjheim's bottom level.'_

He nodded and followed her, trusting Saphira to guide him and not caring enough to remember the route.

They entered a large, but low ceilinged, for Saphira, room. The walls were dark and the single lantern was quite dim, but more than enough for Eragon to see.

A large pillow had been laid out for Saphira and a bed had been made for Eragon.

He tossed Zar'roc and Durza's sword onto the ground uncaringly, then stripped off his bloodied pants, those being the only things he had worn since waking up two, possibly three, days ago, and then slumped onto the bed.

Saphira had been watching him with concern the entire time _'Eragon?'_

'_Let's not talk Saphira, please.'_

She agreed and remained quiet but still watched him carefully.

Despite the cool air Eragon didn't shiver, he didn't even pull a blanket over his body. He just watched the stone ceiling, his thoughts elsewhere.

Saphira whispered to him, with a yawn, some minutes later _'Good night.'_

'_Night.'_

* * *

See you next chapter, review if you please.


	2. Bunch of Old Fcks

Hello, I know its not been a week but Darth Sadist, who doesn't really seem that sadistic, said I should post my chapters on the weekend because people will have more time then to review and stuff, perfectly reasonable. If its not the weekend wherever the hell you live it is in the UK, that's were I live, Great Britain, England, its a small island just off of Europe, in case you don't know what Britain is.

So here's the second chapter, read and review, if you want, don't if you don't, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bunch of Old F*ucks.**

"_You are weak. It's all you've ever been. A worthless, wretched, pathetic thing. Not worthy of even the tarnished legacy of the Dragon Riders. But I could make you strong."_

_The room was dark, the torch outside his cell the only light and the shadows it cast mutated reality in terrifying ways. But those eyes, maroon and always watching, he could see them. They glowed in the darkness, not letting his relax, giving him no room to rest, ensuring that he never forget they were watching._

"_Your mentor murdered by the Ra'zac, you uncle killed by the same, your home destroyed, your life ruined, and soon enough, your dragon will be in chains again, and this time she will not escape."_

_His mouth was dry, he wanted some water, but he couldn't move, not with those eyes upon him._

"_But why serve a traitor and a murderer, when you could... aid a fellow man."_

"_You're no man" he croaked, the effort of simply speaking leaving him exhausted._

"_A fellow being then" it growled. There was a soft hiss of released breath "We sit here, waiting. If your dragon if not caught soon, you will be taken before the King and he shall own you. And all you can do is make jests 'Du Sundavar Freohr', death of the shadows, ha-ha" its laugh was cold and cruel and mocking "Do you know how I respond, little rider? Sundavar ach neiat deyja. Shadows do not die!"_

_He didn't respond, not having a response. That had been stupid, a foolish attempt to unnerve it and it had only annoyed it._

"_You desire power, I know it, I know men, they all crave power, and once they have power they crave more. Do you know what I crave, rider?"_

_More silence._

"_I suppose you wouldn't, ancient bastion of order, justice and learning the riders may have been, but now they are a farm boy, with a pet dragon."_

_How many hours had it spoke, how many hours had he denied it? Even after his reasoning's had been torn apart, ripped limb for limb, he kept rejecting it._

"_You want power?"_

"_No."_

_How many times had they been through this, how many times had he said no?_

"_You crave power?"_

"_No"_

_Why did it keep asking him a question they both knew the truth of, yet he denied?_

"_Money, women, followers, power can bring you these things, and you don't desire it?"_

"_No."_

_Why did he keep saying no?_

"_You do."_

"_No."_

_What kept him saying no?_

"_You do."_

"_No." _

_Would it be so wrong to say yes?_

"_With power you could destroy the king, the empire, Alagaesia itself, wouldn't that be preferable to this tyranny?"_

"_N-n" his breathing was ragged, as if he had been running but he steeled himself "No."_

"_With power you need never suffer a loss again, no uncle and no mentor need ever die again, because you could kill all those who threaten them, don't you wish for that?"_

"_N-no."_

_It leaned forwards, until those eyes consumed all of his vision, until there was nothing save them. And then it spoke, soft sweet words "With power you could protect your precious dragon, I know you want that."_

_This time he could not deny it, there was no response, there was nothing, just those eyes, and he surrendered._

_It stood till it towered above him, a giant before an ant, those maroon eyes still gleaming in a nonexistent light, gleaming with a victory now certain._

"_What do you crave?" it asked, its voice tantalizing and taunting._

_He could hear his heartbeat in his chest, the sound of his rough breathing, the scrape of skin on cloth._

"_Power."_

_Compared to those sounds his voice was weak and quiet, less than a whisper, less than a hiss, barely admitting its existence to itself._

_Its smile, filled with sharp pointed teeth, could break lesser men, and put the fear of the dark into even the strongest "And I can give it to you?" by contrast its voice was, almost kind, almost, there was a hint, a suggestion of something else, something dark and evil in that voice, but he was past caring "Do you want it?"_

"_Y-yes."_

_This was even quieter, even more pathetic than his previous answer, only heard by his own ears, and picked up by the unnaturally sharp senses of the thing before him._

"_Say it" it encouraged, a note of desperation entering its voice "Say it in the language where you cannot lie" there was madness in its voice and its expression and wild unbound madness "SAY IT!"_

_And he did._

"**Reminiscing?"**

Eragon snapped awake.

He glared around the room, the low ceilinged stone walled room that was his now, due to the dragonholds unfortunate lack of a floor after the massive ruby that had been its floor was shattered in order to save the Varden and the Dwarves from complete destruction. Eragon missed the dragonhold.

His breathing was quick, too quick, he was covered in cold sweat and there was this annoying throb in his forehead that made him want to kill something.

"_Are you alright?"_

He glanced to the partner of his mind, Saphira, then back at his bare knees.

"No."

Standing he stretched, naked and cold, before glancing around the room, it was dark and boring. No light save the shuttered red lanterns the dwarves so loved, no decorations, it was plain and dull and boring.

"_What were you dreaming about?"_

"Death" he responded, not missing a beat. It wasn't exactly lying, but he didn't tell the truth either.

"_Murtagh's death was not your fault little one, nor was Ajihad's, there was nothing you could have done."_

He didn't answer, there were things he could've done, he could've gone with them rather than racing off on his own with Arya in tow, he could've used his magic if he hadn't wasted it all killing Urgal's, he could've... but that didn't matter, because he didn't.

Eragon sighed long and hard before standing up on his tippy toes and stretching his arms as high as he could.

He rolled his shoulder, stretched his arms out widthways, bent to try and touch his toes, then clutched his right forearms in his left hand over his head before pushing his elbows up as high as they would go.

Then it struck.

A strangled cry escaped his lips as pain raced up his spine, right along the scar that Durza had cleaved onto his skin.

'_Eragon?' _ Saphira was instantly alert, sensing his pain.

Eragon let out a long, slow breath, keeping himself from crying out from the gut wrenching agony still flaring along his back.

"Well that stung" he said, grinning slightly as he stretched again, the very thing that had likely started the pain off, and reached even further up this time, stretching it even more than before.

A smaller flicker of pain went across the scar, nowhere near as intense as the first.

'_Are you alright?' _Saphira's voice was stern and kind at the same time, demanding answers.

'_I'm fine Saphira, just my back. Did that before, wonder what's up with it?' _he thought of the time when it had gone off in the tunnels. The cut on his shoulder he had gotten for his lack of attention during the pain still stung a little, he having not bothered to heal it.

Saphira flinched away after touching the pain he was shielding her from _'It feel like knives slashing repeatedly over my back, how do you stand it?' _she wondered, shivering from the pain.

'_It's just pain, nothing more' _he could deal with that, just the hurt, it was the other things that were harder. The anger that instantly raged, the hate pouring into his mind, the lust to cause carnage, they were far harder to deal with than pain.

"Waise heill" he held his marked hand over the cut on his shoulder, leaving unflawed skin below, and then moved onto the other injuries on his body fixing each.

Then he came to the scar.

Using Saphira's eyes he examined the flesh, it was inflamed and painful to touch, but the scar hadn't opened.

'_Should you really do that?' _Saphira wondered, watching him stretch again, intent on pulling the scar further, testing its limits.

'_No' _was his witty response.

Not matter how far he stretch the scar didn't open, remaining sealed. A small bloodstain at the bottom of the scar, however, indicated that it had opened up at some point.

Eragon slumped down onto the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling again.

'_Are you strong enough for this?' _Saphira asked, worry seeping through her thoughts.

'_Course I am Saphira, strong enough to take on an army... or seven. Throwing my support behind the next leader of the Varden is...'_

'_Much more terrifying' _she interrupted.

'_Way to boost my confidence babe... but on the plus side it's less likely to end with me dying a horrible painful death, so yay!' _Eragon frowned_ 'More likely for me to end up with numerous enemies holding pointless petty grudges though' _he sighed_ 'The next leader of the Varden, huh?'_

'_Jormundur seemed like a good man, and Ajihad described him as his right hand man, so he will be a candidate, and there is also the dwarves to consider if they disagree with the chosen leader it could cause problems.'_

'_I know' _said Eragon with little interest.

There was a moment silence as they both considered the situation, well Saphira considered the situation, Eragon just couldn't be bothered to get up _'If Ajihad's last words were to be taken that way, you could be the leader, of course.'_

'_Pfft'_ Eragon chuckled at the thought _'Yeah right. Me, leader of the Varden? I have better things to do than babysit a bunch of warriors, murdering people for instance. I'm a frontline fighter, not a leader, a leader need to sit back, survey, strategize and all that bullshit. The only plan I have consists of charge in, and kill 'em dead.'_

'_And a fine plan that is' _they remained in comfortable quiet for a few more moments, savouring the peace while it lasted _'Come, we should go now.'_

Eragon nodded and located his clothing, the bloodied and ripped trousers he had dumped on the floor yesterday, strangely he also found his tunic, which he was certain had been left in Angel's room three days ago, folded on top of them, and his boots sat next to them.

But he paid it no mind and dressed, the only thing he did give mind to was how to place his swords, today he decided to put Zar'roc on his left side and Durza's sword on his right.

Sitting at a table in one of the kitchen's in Tronjheim Eragon was still deep in thought, or rather he looked deep in thought but really he just didn't want to get up.

Saphira guarded him while he ate, growling at any who dared approach, which meant that he had at least some peace. He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, half asleep.

'_Eragon, there is someone here to see you. I can't scare him away.'_

'_Huh?' _he cracked open an eye sleepily, and glanced about.

A young boy stood not too far off, but not too close either, and he was eyeing Saphira nervously as if afraid she would try to eat him.

"You want something?"

The boy jumped slightly, shocked at being addressed, then bowed "Um, yes... I, um..." Eragon tossed a mushroom up into the air and leaned back to catch it in his mouth "Y-you have been summoned, Argetlam, to speak before the Council of Elders."

"Oh?" said Eragon, figuring his chin "And what right does this council have to summon me?"

"Um, I, well, um..." the boy babbled on for a while.

Eragon sighed "Who are the Council of Elders?" he asked, giving the small boy a break.

However his question seemed to confuse and startle the boy further "The... the council is... are, people that we, that is the Varden, choose to speak on our behalf to Ajihad. They were his trusted advisers and now they wish to see you. It is a great honour?" he finished with a quick smile.

It faded as he looked at Eragon's stony face and harsh crimson eyes. Then the Rider stood, smirking cockily "Well, no point pissing off people before I've met them" _'I'll save it for once I have' _"Okay. I'll meet with them, where?"

"Um, I will lead you to them, if you wish, sir."

"Sure" Eragon gestured with his hand for the boy to show him the way, leaving a plate of barely eaten food on the table "Lead the way."

The boy eyed Eragon's two swords with bright eyes, then hurried off at a small run, only to turn to find Eragon and Saphira following at an unhurried pace, so he just came to walk slightly in front of the Rider, he still had to jog to keep up with Eragon's far longer strides.

"What's your name?"

"Who, me sir?"

'_Sir... I like it' _he said to Saphira who rolled her eyes in response "Yes."

"Um, it's Jarsha, sir."

"Jarsha... good name, you carried your message well, thank you" the boy stopped in place and stared up at Eragon, stunned, before quickly apologising and hurrying on, a grin on his face.

'_You're being awfully nice to him' _commented Saphira.

'_Yeah, its physically painful actually, but I'm trying got save all my annoyance for this _Council of Elders _who think they can summon _me_' _there was spite and anger in Eragon's tone, and as he spoke his crimson eyes darkened.

Saphira nodded in agreement, letting loose a faint growl that caused Jarsha to jump and look at Saphira fearfully, and a few people around them to come close to pissing themselves in shock.

They came to a convex stone door, which Jarsha opened. Inside was a circular room, capped with a sky blue dome decorated with the constellations. A round table made of marble and inlaid with the crest of Durgrimst Ingeitum sat in the centre of the chamber and the Council, Eragon assumed, were sat around it.

Jormundur and two other men, one tall, one broad, and two women, one with pinched lips, close-set eyes and elaborately painted cheeks, the second woman had an immense pile of gray hair above a matronly face, a look that was rather ruined by the dagger hilt poking out of the vast hills of her bodice.

"You may go" said Jormundur to Jarsha, who quickly bowed and left.

Eragon ignored their stares as he looked up at the dome of the room. It was rather pretty actually, a nice architectural feature. Then, bringing his gaze down, he eyed up the five before picking a chair, as none of them spoke he assumed they were waiting for him to sit, one in the middle of the swath of empty chairs, forcing the council members to turn in their seats to look at him.

Jormundur got halfway up to make a slight bow, then re-seated himself "Thank you for coming Eragon, even though you are no doubt tired and have suffered you own loss. This is Umerth" he gestured to the tall man "Falberd" the broad man "Sabrae and Elessari" the two women.

Eragon didn't even glance at them, keeping his eyes locked in Jormundur "Pleasure" he spoke to them at large, but there was clearly no pleasure in his cool tone.

The council members looked unsure at this, but Jormundur persevered "We face a crisis that must be dealt with quickly and effectively. If we don't choose Ajihad's successor, someone else will. Hrothgar has already contacted us to convey his condolences. While he was more than courteous, he is sure to be forming his own plans even as we speak."

The council nodded clearly they had heard this before.

"We must also consider the Du Vrangr Gata, the magic users. Most of them are loyal to the Varden, but it's difficult to predict their action even in the best of times. They might decide to oppose our authority for their own advantage."

Here Eragon saw his chance "And what authority do you hold?" he asked, his voice still the harsh, freezing cold tone.

Jormundur smiled unsurely "We are the people voice to the Varden, all of us hold authority in our own right and we support each other, but this council is only really an... advisory group."

"Oh? Then what makes you think you have the right to summon me?" his crimson eyes glowered at the assembled, who had all stiffened at his confrontational tone.

Jormundur moved quickly to diffuse the situation "That is my fault, not the councils, I sent you that message" he said calmly "However I assure you it was merely a request, I'm afraid in my haste I may have overstepped my bounds, forgive me."

He stood and bowed low, his nose nearly touching the table.

Eragon shrugged, watching him while showing little emotion "Try not to do it again... I don't like being ordered."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies, we merely sought your opinion and your... assistance to provide the legitimacy required by whoever is to take Ajihad's place."

Falberd heaved himself up, pressing his meat hands on the table to help him in that feat "The five of us have already decided whom to support. There is no doubt among us that it is the right person. But" he raised a chunky fingers "before we reveal who it is, you mus..." he paused to reconsider his wording, Eragon's earlier anger at being ordered fresh in his mind "Please would you give us your word of honour that whether you agree or disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room?"

Eragon frowned and looked down, resting his head on his knuckles, looking deep in thought.

'_Not like I have an honour' _he said to Saphira_ 'still you can tell whoever you want without me breaking my word, right?'_

'_Of course, foolish humans, forgetting I'm smarter than any of them.'_

'_More foolish for forgetting that words in this language aren't binding' _"Alright, you have my word. Now who do you want to lead the Varden?"

"Nasuada."

Eragon raised an eyebrow in surprise, thinking of the young girl, attractive young girl, he reminded himself. He hadn't even considered her because she was so young, only a few years older than Eragon himself, but that wasn't a real reason for her to not lead.

But why did the council want her? What did they gain?

"Nasuada would be a good leader" he agreed calmly, the council smiled at this "like her father before her. But why not you Jormundur? Ajihad called you his right-hand man. Doesn't that mean that you should take his place now that he is gone?"

Unease trickled throughout the council, Sabrae sat even straighter, hands clasped before her, Umerth and Falberd shared a dark glance while Elessari just smiled, the dagger hilt jiggling on her chest.

Their unease made Eragon grin for the first time since entering.

"Because" said Jormundur slowly, picking his words very carefully "Ajihad was speaking in purely military terms at the time, nothing more. Also..."

"Of course, and for a rebel group, a mainly militant force, military terms mean nothing" Eragon said sarcastically greatly enjoying their unease.

Jormundur nodded, slowly "Perhaps, but I am a member of this council, which only has power because we support one another. It would be foolish and even dangerous for one of us to raise himself above the others."

The council relaxed and Elessari patted Jormundur on the forearm.

'_Ha!' _exclaimed Saphira triumphantly_ 'He probably would have taken power if it were possible to force the others to back him. Just look at how they eye him. He's like a wolf in their midst.'_

'_A wolf, huh? And the rest are what, hamsters?'_

'_I was thinking more jackals'_

'_Oh! Then thank fuck we have a dragon, eh. I mean that definitely beats a wolf and four jackals, right?'_

'_Naturally.'_

"And what of experience, does she have the knowledge and skill required to handle the men?"

Saphira considered hitting him _'You purposefully made that sound dirty, didn't you?'_

'_Of course not, I wasn't talking about that sort of experience at all, Saphira, because I'd be happy to provide her with all the experience she needs in _that_ area.'_

Elessari pressed herself against the table's edge as she leaned forwards "I had already been here for seven years when Ajihad joined the Varden. I've watched Nasuada grow up from a darling girl to the woman she is. A trifle light-headed occasionally, but a good figure to lead the Varden. The people will love her. Now I," she patted herself affectionately on the bosom "and my friends here..."

It was actually a struggle to keep his face straight as she said that _'Friends?' _he thought with amusement_ 'They're about as friendly as a pack of jackals, fighting over a scrap of meat.'_

"...will be here to guide her through these troubled times. She will never be without someone to show her the way. Inexperience should be no barrier to taking her rightful position."

Eragon gazed at her disinterestedly _'They want a puppet.'_

"Ajihad's funeral will be held in two days" Umerth broke in "Directly afterward, we plan to appoint Nasuada as our new leader. We have yet to ask her, but she will surely agree. We want you to be present at the appointing, no one, not even Hrothgar can complain about it then, and to swear fealty to the Varden. That will give back the confidence Ajihad's death has stolen from the people, and prevent anyone from try to splinter this organization."

'_These foul little gods forsaken shits...' _he screamed in his mind, his face a perfect facade of pensive thought _'They want my fealty, MY FEALTY!' _they had tried to slip it in, as though it wasn't worthy of notice, but Eragon ignored nothi... well, a lot of things, but not something like that.

'_Notice they don't want you to swear fealty to Nasuada, just to the Varden.'_

'_And with them appointing Nasuada the council would be seen as even more powerful than she is. They could have asked someone like Hrothgar, Arya or even me to appoint her, but that would mean acknowledging whoever did it as above everyone in the Varden. This way they assert superiority over Nasuada, gain control over us through fealty, and also get the benefit of having a Rider endorse Nasuada in public... um, Saphira?'_

Saphira almost blinked, his inquiring tone as the end sounded almost nervous _'Yes?'_

'_What's fealty?'_

'_Oh, little one, it's a pledge of allegiance. Sometimes your stupidity does surprise even me, and I share your mind!'_

'_I'm a farm boy god damn it how am I supposed to know this courtly shit' _Eragon glowered at the council through his now murderous crimson eyes "And if I decide... to decline your offer?"

"Offer?" Falberd asked, seeming puzzled "Why nothing, of course. Only it would be a terrible slight if you're not present when Nasuada is chosen. If the hero of the battle of Farthen Dur ignores her, what can she think but that a Rider had spited her and found the Varden unworthy to serve? Who could bear such a shame?"

The message was clear.

Eragon griped Zar'roc's pommel under the table. He wanted to rip them apart for even suggesting they should have power over him, for trying to force him to serve the Varden. And he was seriously contemplating doing so.

"Since the Riders are so highly though of I could decide that my efforts would be best spent guiding the Varden personally, no?"

The mood in the room hardened "That would be unwise" stated Sabrae.

Eragon chuckled, remembering something Arya had said to him, and his response "I'm not wise. But please, wise ones, tell me why would it not be wise? A dragon rider at the helm, would that be such a terrible thing. You said _my_ fealty would provide the confidence lost by Ajihad's death, surely with _me _guiding them in these times their confidence would grow even greater."

He grinned menacingly as they all glared at him, none speaking. Those who stood strong, Eragon decided, would receive an honourable death. Those who ran would be utterly eviscerated.

"Still" he spoke, seeing that none of them were going to speak "Nasuada does sound like a fine leader" he agreed, his smile turning pleasant "I will agree to be at the appointment ceremony, to pay my respects to her father, and to congratulate her on taking in his footsteps... but..."

Words were whispered from his mouth, so quietly than he barely heard them himself, but it worked. A small pressure would be placed on the shoulders and lungs of the council, a pressure that would steadily increase.

It was purely for intimidation, nothing more. They would feel like his presence was suffocating them, not understanding what he was doing, and intimated them he would.

"Pledge my featly? You asked for my featly" he stared up at the ceiling as if in wonder, before bringing his gaze down, glaring at them with such force that they would never forget his crimson eyes "MY FEALTY?!"

He stood, resting his hands on the table "I bow to no one, not man, not dwarf, not elf, and not to the Varden!"

He increased the pressure, making sure they could physically feel it now "You fools, I was quite content to accept your apology for daring to _summon_ me but then you had to go and do something stupid."

They stiffed and backed their chairs up as much as they unnoticeably could.

"You stupid imbeciles dare to ask for my featly, DO YOU?"

Silence met his question.

Eragon folded his arms, standing tall "What, no answers? No justification? NOTHING?"

Jormundur struggled to his feet "Shadeslayer... please, we only..."

"Shut up" Eragon's words were cold and Jormundur listened, dropping immediately into his seat.

"You ask for my featly" he started pacing around the table "You ask me to pledge myself to the Varden, to make myself a soldier to be ordered as you will? Ajihad did not command me, neither will you!"

'_Eragon! Calm down!' _Saphira shouted at him mentally, loud enough for him to wince, her panic clear. Eragon was close to killing them, all of them, and she feared the repercussions of such an act, strong he may be but an army against one man, even with a dragon, was suicidal for the man.

Eragon glared at her _'Why?'_

'_Their deaths would bring you little joy' _she reminded him_ 'But many vengeances, I know you're angry right now, I know you grieve for Murtagh, but you must calm down' _he gritted his teeth but listened all the same _'Now think, find a way to appease them, yet don't give them anything, make your peace and set their minds at ease.'_

'_Fine' _he growled at her"Jormundur" he snapped, the man jumping to his feet as he was addressed and turning to face Eragon, who had stopped behind his chair "Did Ajihad tell you?"

Jormundur frowned, till Eragon lifted his hair, allowing his blood coloured eye to be seen in all their nightmarish glory.

The older man stared with nought but fear, utter and complete terror, then nodded very briefly and only as an incredibly slight tilt of his head.

"And did you tell anyone?"

"N-no, Ajihad ordered me not to tell anyone, I would not betray him" though shaky at first Jormundur tone soon gained conviction and Eragon knew he was telling the truth.

"Did he tell anyone else?"

"Hrothgar" he answered swiftly.

"Anyone else."

"Not that I know of."

"Good... less people I may have to kill" he mumbled, then brought his attention back to Jormundur "I would advise you to remember, when you stand before me, just who you stand before" Eragon smiled pleasantly.

"I will" Jormundur bowed his head.

"Good" Eragon continued his walk around the table coming back to the seat he had vacated. Saphira widened an eye at him as he approached, her version of raising an eyebrow.

'_So what's your plan?'_

'_What makes you think I have a plan? I don't make plans.'_

'_No, but you have this time.'_

He grinned, his back still turned on the council_ 'True, but it's a simple plan, I'm going to play their game.'_

Smugness flowed from her mind into his, showing that she approved.

"You asked for my featly, my answer... no, I will not pledge my fealty to the Varden" they nodded relaxing as the weight pressing down on their shoulders slowly reduced "But you are right" he said, sitting down and leaning his head on his palm "The Varden must regain their lost moral, so I will agree to pledge my utter and complete loyalty instead."

They all blinked in shock, not at all understanding the fundamental difference between loyalty and fealty, then it turned to smiles, earlier fear forgotten as smugness took hold, they foolishly assumed they had won his power and strength no longer on their minds.

'_You have the wit of a dragon, little one.'_

'_The vilest most corrupt dragon to ever exist, and given my partner is the purest, most beautiful dragon to ever exist I'd say we match up pretty well.'_

"Shadeslayer" Jormundur stood "We must beg your forgiveness for trying to force you into such a pledge. We merely wish to ensure the survival of the Varden, please understand" Jormundur bowed his head again, the other stood and did the same, hiding their smiles. They were all confident in their victory, except one.

'_I think I'll give him a merciful death either way' _Eragon said to Saphira, looking carefully at the concealed frown on Jormundur's face. Eragon nodded at them a friendly smile on his face "Of course I understand! The survival of the Varden must come first, regardless of any... personal reservations on the matter."

"You will to forgive is truly great" said Jormundur with another bow.

'_I never said I forgave them' _Eragon thought, as they sat down. Saphira growled lightly in agreement.

"Then there is only one more thing before you leave, Nasuada's acceptance. There no reason to delay, with all of us here. I'll send for her immediately. And Arya too, we need the elves approval before making this decision public. It shouldn't be difficult to procure. Arya cannot go against our council and you, Eragon. She will have to agree with our judgement."

He stopped suddenly "Of course if there is something you need to do we could delay?" Jormundur was more courteous than before, but also more confident, so maybe Eragon was wrong.

It didn't matter either way though so Eragon shrugged "I've got nothing except for an eventual meet, greet and kill with Galbatorix on my plate right now. I'm sure I have some time."

Jormundur smiled at his antics, far more relaxed than but a few minutes ago when he looked ready to shit himself.

Jarsha was quickly sent off after Nasuada and Arya, and whilst they waited Eragon considered the table. Then the door opened.

Coming in first was Nasuada, chin held high and her eyes steady. Her embroidered gown was the deep shade of black, deeper even then her skin, broken only by a sash of royal purple than stretched from shoulder to hip.

Behind her was Arya, her stride lithe and smooth like that of a cat, and an openly awestruck Jarsha.

Eragon winked as their eyes met, and touched her mind with his own.

She flinched as he did so but opened her walls.

'_I'll warn you now, these cunts are practically forcing me to give my loyalty to the Varden' _he didn't explain the exacts of the situation, wanting to keep that to himself, and Saphira as well _'The council are being a wee bit brazen today. Anyway, accept Nasuada as the next leader or you'll be going against both me and the council, and that's not a good place to be, against me that is, don't know about these old fuckers.'_

It took her a few moments to form a response _'Meet me in the library afterwards' _she said emotionlessly showing him where to meet her, before retreating from the connection.

Jarsha was dismissed and Jormundur helped Nasuada into a seat whilst they spoke.

Arya stood some distance from the table.

"Arya" Jormundur acknowledged her with a nod, then concentrated on Nasuada "Nasuada, Daughter of Ajihad, the Council of Elders wishes to formally extend its deepest condolences for the loss you, more than anyone else, have suffered..."

"You have our personal sympathies as well" he added in a lower voice "We all know what it is like to have a family member killed by the empire."

"Thank you" murmured Nasuada, lowering her almond eyes.

She sat there, shy and demure, with an air of vulnerability that made Eragon want... to crush her.

'_Why can't people be stronger, I wonder if this is what Brom felt when watching me after Garrow's death?' _Saphira didn't answer, not that Eragon wanted her too.

Nasuada's demeanour was tragically different from that energetic and hot young woman, who had visited him and Saphira in the dragonhold before the battle, and it was utterly pathetic, and a real turn off.

"Although this is your time of mourning, a quandary exists that you must resolve. This council cannot lead the Varden. And someone must replace your father after the funeral."

'_Gods above, and below, and behind, left, right and forwards, he's taking his damn time' _Eragon said to Saphira once again receiving only silence in answer _'You're very talkative today, aren't you?'_

"We ask that you receive the position. As his heir it is rightfully yours. The Varden expects it of you."

'_HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O, Saphiiiiiira, you there?' _still no reply _'Come on, answer me baby.'_

'_Eragon' _she said sternly_ 'Shut up.'_

Nasuada bowed her head, her eyes wet with emotion. Grief was rampant in her voice as she spoke "I never thought I would be called upon to take my father's place so soon. Yet... if you insist it is my duty... I will embrace the office."

'_Are you on your period Saphira, you're certainly giving off all the bitchy symptoms.'_

* * *

... I don't know what to say here, I used up everything up at the top.

OH! If you spot any mistakes in this fic... keep 'em to yourself. If you really can't figure out what its supposed to mean however feel free to send me the entire sentence, the whole sentence specifically, not the whole paragraph and not just the words you don't get, and if you have an account, and are signed in, I'll PM a response and if its bad enough possibly change it. I probably won't I'm a lazy son of a bitch, actually I'm not I'm a lazy person, the other was offensive to my mother.

Well toodles.


	3. Normality

Greetings readers, nice to see you again. Sorry this is a bit late, I normally upload at about 3am on a Saturday, in England, where I live, not the same time zone as America, so it might be sunday, or Friday, or Saturday for that matter I don't know, and I don't much care.

Anyway this is the next chapter so enjoy it, review if you want, don't if you don't.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Normality.**

The council beamed with triumph, pleased that Nasuada was dancing to their tune, just looking at their grins made Eragon feel slightly sick.

"We do insist" said Jormundur "for your own good and the good of the Varden."

The other elders added their expressions of support, and all but Jormundur scowled at Eragon when he snorted _'Not to mention their good.'_

Falberd was the first to stop and turned to Arya "Will the elves find this agreeable?"

Arya did nothing but stare for a small while, until Falberd was fidgeting under her piercing gaze, then lifted an eyebrow "I cannot speak for m queen, but I find nothing objectionable to it. Nasuada has my blessing."

_'Good elf' _Eragon said to Saphira as the councils smiles turned even more sickening.

Saphira rolled her eyes _'You are silly sometimes little one, she could hardly find it otherwise, with what you told her. She believes we are backed into a corner.'_

_'We are' _he told her.

Confusion came over their link_ 'Are we? And if we are then why are you so cheerful?'_

_'Because all corners have one severe weak point, an escape route I intend to use.'_

_'Lashing out at whatever's in front of you' _Saphira said nodding.

_'Don't be stupid Saphira, I'm going to smash the corner to pieces and run away through the building.'_

She snorted loudly, drawing all eyes to the pair, mainly because of the jet of roaring flame that accompanied Saphira's snort.

Nasuada thanked Arya before turning to Jormundur "Is there anything else that much be discussed? For I am weary" she asked, ignoring Eragon and Saphira's antics.

Jormundur shook his head "We will make all the arrangements. I promise you won't be troubled until the funeral.

_'When there will be a shit load of trouble.'_

_'You should add 'for your delectation' to the end' _Saphira said, watching the scene before them with interest, interest that Eragon lacked.

_'A shit load of trouble for your delectation, nice.'_

"Again, thank you" said Nasuada "Would you leave me now? I need time to consider how best to honour my father and serve the Varden. You have given me much to ponder" she splayed her delicately fingers on the dark cloth that covered her lap.

Umerth looked like he was going to protest at the council being dismissed, but Falberd waved a hand, silencing him "Of course, whatever will give you peace. If you need help, we are ready and willing to serve."

Eragon leapt to his feet and quickly headed past them to the door.

_'Come on Saphy, let's find something to kill, I'm sick of politics. Can't these people solve their differences like everyone else, by killing each other?'_

"Eragon, will you please stay?"

Eragon audibly groaned, but dutifully returned to his seat, this time setting his feet up upon the table top.

The council glared at him, and his disrespect, and seemed alert and worried, Falberd even looked reluctant to leave, lingering by the door, but leave they all did, eventually.

Arya was the last to go, before departing she looked at Eragon, her green eyes revealing the worry and apprehension that had been concealed before.

Eragon winked.

Nasuada sat, partially turned away from Eragon and Saphira "So we meet again, Rider. You haven't greeted me. Have I offended you?"

Eragon grinned "Stabbing me in the heart would be the only way for a pretty girl like you to offend me."

_'Such a flirt' _Saphira muttered, no real annoyance in her tone.

Eragon scowled at the room at large "Atra nose waise vardo fra eld hornya" he said, reaching into his magic. Nasuada stiffened as he did so but made no actions "And there we go, now no elf, man or dwarf can overhear our conversation... we can do many other things without be overheard too."

Nasuada smiled shyly at him, her posture softening "Thank you Eragon. You don't know what a gift that is" her words were stronger and more self-assured than before.

From behind Eragon, having not had the chance to get up when he rushed for the door, Saphira finally moved, carefully making her way around the table to stand before Nasuada. She lowered her great head until one sapphire eye could stare into Nasuada's black ones.

She maintained her gaze for a full minute before snorting softly and straightening.

_'Tell her...'_

_'Got it' _he responded, having already read her thoughts "Me and Saphira grieve for you, and your loss. Ajihad was a good, strong man. We didn't know him long, but all we saw was a leader willing to risk his own life for the sake of his people. He would have made a great king."

She looked up at him startled by his kind words "Thank you."

"But know that now, your strength much becomes the Varden's, you must guide them well when you take up his mantle and that will not be an easy task."

_'Not exactly what I wanted, but good enough, a few of your additions in there?' _Saphira inquired.

_'Gods some people are so hard to please' _Eragon mumbled _'I've told her essentially what you wanted to say, don't be so bitchy over the specifics.'_

"I also have some to tell yo... no wait fuck that, first I have a question."

Nasuada nodded.

"What I want to know is" he leaned on his fist, staring her right in the eye "How much did he tell you?" his crimson eyes bore into her black, like knives covered in blood.

She gulped, but held his gaze "After I met you, he told me. Everything. He wanted me to form my own opinion of you before he... coloured them, but, if that's what you're really asking, then yes, I know that you are a Shade."

For a moment Eragon's eye were harsh, and angry, before he shrugged "Well that's good, one thing that always seems to kill a relationship, tell someone halfway through that you're kind of a really, really evil being. It's a pain, thankfully you already know. And?"

She smiled at his comments, then looked down at her dress "At first I was shocked, and, I must confess, appalled. But then I thought more on our meeting and, well, you seemed nice enough. Not the inhuman devilish monsters Shade's were spoken of as being. Learning that taught me a lesson, it taught me that not everything was as black and white as I had believed, there was good in evil and evil in good, it put many things into perspective for me."

"Good for you. Now can I g... what?" Eragon turned to look at Saphira who had said something to him "Oh, shit, forgot about that. Right, that thing I wanted to tell you" something entered Eragon's voice as he spoke now, a restraint that hadn't been there before "Ajihad's last words. I've kept them a secret, until now, only Arya and Saphira know of them, but you have the right to know."

"'Do not let the Varden fall into chaos, they are the only hope of resisting the empire, they must be kept strong. Please promise me'..." a long pause followed with Nasuada staring at him wide eyed and teary "and so I did, I made that promise, I swore to keep the Varden strong and I will" the hint of pity that had been in Eragon's eyes faded "And if that means I have to kill you, Nasuada, his daughter, I will. Do not doubt my... willingness to perform the request Ajihad made of me. I am not a man of my word, but this is one thing I will not fail, you have my word."

"I-I see... thank you for telling me this" tears were even closer to falling, but there was a small smile on her face. Even in his last moments Ajihad worked for the good of the Varden. She made to speak but Eragon cut her off.

"I have told no one else of these words. I have no desire to usurp the Varden's leadership."

She laughed at that "But that leadership isn't to be me, is it?" her reserve vanished, leaving behind only composure and determination "I know why you were here before me and what the council is trying to do. Do you think that in the years I served my father we never planned for this eventuality? I expected the council to do what it did. And now everything is in place for me to take command of the Varden."

"Oh" Eragon blinked once then smirked "So the little girl knows what she's doing, huh? That's good, I don't need a stupid leader" his own reserve also vanished, leaving only the arrogance and power of the Shade he truly was.

She looked at him in confusion before nodding "Continue to keep Ajihad's instruction a secret. It would be unwise to bandy it about, as people might take it to mean that he wanted you to succeed him, and that would undermine my authority and destabilise the Varden. He said what he thought he had to in order to protect the Varden. I would have done the same."

"My father..." she faltered briefly, before collecting herself "My father's works will not go unfinished, even if it takes me to the grave. That is what I want you, as a Ride and a Shade, to understand. All Ajihad's plans, all his strategies and goals, they are mine now. I will not fail him by being weak. The Empire _will_ be brought own, Galbatorix _will_ be dethroned and the rightful government _will_ be raised."

As Nasuada finished a tear ran down her cheek.

Eragon walked over to her and gently wiped it from her dark cheek, claiming the seat next to hers as he did so "Good, you'll need that determination. But remember" his crimson eyes burned with a roaring inferno as they met hers "I am not one of your soldiers. I am not someone you can just order about. I am the Rider who became a Shade, and I do as I please."

She looked directly into his eyes, directly into that blistering inferno of anger and hate "I know, you can do whatever you want. The council members are foolish if they think they can control you. You are a hero to the Varden and the dwarves, and even the elves will hail you victory over Durza" Eragon shivered as the name passed her lips, but Nasuada didn't notice, too caught up in his eyes "If you were to go against the council, or even me, we would be forced to yield, for the people will support you whole heartedly. Right now you are the most powerful person in the Varden. However, if you accept my leadership, I will continue down the path Ajihad, my father, has lain down. You will go with Arya to the elves and be instructed there, then return to the Varden."

Eragon nodded "Any yet the council is smart" he reminded her "They understand that I do not know what kind of power, or authority, they wield, and that I don't know if it would usurp my own."

Nasuada frowned at him as he stood, towering over her seated form "And so, they extracted a promise for me to give my loyalty to the Varden" he continued, speaking softly, almost tenderly.

He moved, and she turned to watch him, until the back of the chair was placed directly against the edge of the table "What are you..."

A hand was placed either side of her, resting on the table, his arms sealing her in, his face so very close to her own "But you see, my promise was loose, with room to manoeuvre, also honour is for the victorious, there is no honour in defeat, better to be a coward than one of the 'honourable' dead, or a prisoner of war."

"But even so, I don't really wanted to become known for breaking my word, so you" he stroked her cheek gently again, with a long, pale finger "Nasuada, Leader of the Varden, will become my salvation" he smirked, then straightened up, and held out his arm.

Nasuada stood with him, not sure what was going on, but unwilling to back down. He wrapped his fingers around her forearm, gripping it tightly "I bow to no one, so this will have to do" she returned the grip, and quite a grip it was "You, Lady Nasuada, Daughter of Ajihad, Leader of the Varden, have my loyalty, complete and utter..."

She blinked in surprise.

Then she felt it...

It ended so quickly, but she knew it was real, the second she looked up into those mad crimson eyes.

"I trust you understand?"

"Of course" her answer didn't show her discomfort.

"The council tried to extract an oath of fealty from me, I don't think they understand the difference between featly and loyalty, not like you and I. Admittedly this wasn't exactly what I planned on doing, but it's good enough, better in fact, you see I never said what I would swear loyalty too, I could've sworn it to a cat, and they couldn't have complained. But I suspect that this will annoy them even further. And well, I'm playing their game, and so I'm going to play for the jackpot."

Her face was stony, but not impolite.

Eragon looked her over once "Come on" he moved closer and kissed her cheek pulling away with his usual grin, widened at the embarrassment on Nasuada's face "Stop being so serious."

She took a moment to steel herself, taking a deep breath and working out a crease in her clothing, and when she spoke her tone was serious "Thank you, your loyalty it means... a lot to me, no matter how little it means to you. Now may I ask something from you, will you do the same, before the Varden, when the Council expects your pledge."

"The same?" there was no mirth in his voice anymore "Sure... exactly the same" she shivered at his words.

"The bond we created is binding" she continued all the same "when done before the Varden it will be more so, do not dishonour me" she was testing the waters, so to speak, of this new relationship.

Eragon moved close to her again, bringing his face close to hers "Nor you me."

"I apologise" she said looking away, sadness returning to her face "I have lost my father, but others were lost as well, you lost your friend" Eragon's face turned stony "I liked Murtagh a great deal and it saddens me that he is gone. You have my condolences."

He nodded and pulled away from her, stomping towards the door, his face now twisted into a scowl, just hearing her say, quietly, as he left "Goodbye Eragon."

There was a bitter taste in Eragon's mouth as he entered the library through a carved archway.

_'Was what you did in there wise?' _Saphira asked, following him in.

_'Whether it was or was not, it has been done, no point going over it now. Besides Saphira...'_

_''I'm not wise'' _Saphira used quotations marks in her own head _'Yes I've heard you little speech little one, maybe obtaining some wisdom should be first on our list of things to do.'_

_'I thought 'Don't die' was first.'_

She blinked _'Good point.'_

He shrugged and led them through the seemingly empty library to the alcove where Arya sat, waiting for them. He took the seat opposite her aware of her eyes studying him intently. Saphira sat in-between, where neither could escape her gaze.

Eragon took several moments, one to yawn, one to glance at Saphira, one to gaze at Arya, and the others just to piss her off.

"You seem tense, my offer to relieve that is still there, you know" he said with a calm grin, as if completely unaware of her agitation.

With blazing emerald eyes she glowered up at him "What have you done?"

"What chou mean?" he asked yawning.

"What have you promised the Varden?" her tone was hostile and angry "_What have you done?"_

The last part even reached Eragon mentally, something that really pissed him off. He realised just how close to losing the control the elf was, but wondered if she didn't realise just how thin Eragon's own control was.

Eragon glared back at her, meeting her angry gaze head on "I don't know what I've done to offend you" _'Besides existing, right little one?' _he ignored her attempt to calm him down "But you should watch your tone. Now what makes you think my actions are of any concern to you, elf?"

"Fool! You know nothing about me. I have spent seven decades representing my queen here, fifteen years of which I bore Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. In all that time, I struggled to ensure the Varden had wise, strong leaders who could resist Galbatorix and respect our wishes. Brom helped me by forging the agreement concerning the new rider, you. Ajihad was committed to you remaining independent so that the balance of power would not be upset. Now I see you siding with the Council of Elders, willingly or not, to control Nasuada! You have overturned a lifetime of work! _What have you done?"_

Her mind lashed at his again, and Eragon had had enough.

He stepped onto the table, with such speed that not even Arya noticed, until he was right into front of her, his hand wrapping around her tawny throat. Eragon slammed the elf into the wall behind her, his pale fingers restricting the path of oxygen to her lungs.

Clicking noises and gurgles could be heard from her mouth as she struggled for breath, staring up at him with genuine fear.

"Do not forget your place in this relationship, elf!" he said, the anger that had been bottling up throughout the council meeting and his later meeting with Nasuada, and of course the brief moments of control with Arya, now raged without decency or mercy. His face was right in front of hers, so close that he could see his own crimson eyes reflected in her emerald ones, he could see the mad, overpowering anger in them "And do not presume to judge me, NOR MY ACTIONS!".

Nothing for a moment, a long quiet moment, except for the sounds of Arya choking, his hand wrapped around her throat, her hands trying to pry his away.

_'Kill her.'_

One single voice, a whisper in the dark reaches of his mind, and it sparked a landslide.

_'KILL HER.'_

_'Break her.'_

_'Burn her.'_

_'Devour her.'_

_'Rip her apart.'_

_'Cut her to pieces.'_

_'Crush her until only a drop remains.'_

_'Pummel her into nothingness.'_

_'Break her spine!'_

_'Crush her skull!'_

Thousands of them spoke, toughs of voices speaking at once all telling him thing, telling him to kill, to murder and slaughter her. They told him how, the sentences getting longer and more detailed, they told him where, how long to make it, the precise ways of causing pain, and the worst part... he wanted to listen.

Eragon cast her aside, throwing her lithe form onto the bench, she didn't move, still gasping for breath. But Eragon took no notice of that, he was holding his skull tightly in his hands, squeezing and crushing his head in his fingers.

Arya turned to look at him, as he gripped his head, she could see a fleck of crimson in his brown hair.

Saphira was about to move, but then she flinched away, her eyes closed and her face tensed as if afraid, terrified of something.

A wind, coming from nowhere, blew through the library, haunting words whispering through it as it went by, blowing through Arya's hair, and casting Eragon's about wildly. It was impossible as he had spoken no words and drawn no magic, but it occurred all the same.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, as books started toppling from shelves, as if pulled by unseen hands.

And they listened.

The library quieted down, until the only sound was their heavy breathing.

Eragon took another calming breath, he was shaking like crazy, and his butt hurt. He was sitting on his chair with his legs up on the marble table so he had probably fallen backwards.

He looked through his bangs at the elf, just making her out between brown hair, she was sitting, her hand around her, no doubt bruised, throat "Sorry" he said offhandedly, a bit caught up in his own issues to be sincere "I'll heal that if you want?"

She watched him carefully as he continued to breathing, calming himself further down.

"Ugh fuck" he slapped a hand to his forehead "Look back there, I did what I had to" he explained, deciding that calming Arya down would be best for now "Nasuada will not be controlled not by the council, not by the dwarves, not by the elves, and not by me. She is cut from same cloth as Ajihad, hell she came from his cock, she knows his ways, and learnt them well. My loyalty rests with her, but if necessary I can break that loyalty."

An emerald continued to watch him cautiously.

Eragon sighed, he had really fucked things up, hadn't he? It took him several moments to bend his pride far enough "I'm sorry" he finished, looking down at the marble table top.

"I... I apologise" he glanced up, his eyes meeting hers for a second before she glanced away "I was impolite, I insulted you and did not realise how much understood" she bowed her head. Eragon, who himself refused to bow, knew the effort it must take for someone like her to bow, to someone like him "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive" he said, waving it away, and, to him at least, it was gone.

_'Are you alright?'_ he asked as Saphira opened an eye and looked about in fear.

_'I... I...'_

_'What did you see?' _concern for Saphira overtook him and he sat up straight, staring at him.

_'A great beast' _she said, calming herself, but unable to hide her fear _'Massive and monstrous, forged out of shadow and blood, and it was going to swallow me whole... I... I... I am a coward' _she said, disgusted by herself.

Eragon didn't comment, knowing that disagreeing would make her feel worse, and agreeing with her was something he couldn't do on this matter _'If that ever happens again, close your mind to mine, what you were seeing, and feeling, wasn't real' _he said examining the memory, lacking the first hand fear she had felt the imperfections of it glared through.

_'Then how?'_

_'Remember how we can see things through each other's eyes, what if I showed you something and made it so intense that your mind got confused, unable to tell which was reality and which was false.'_

_'I see, an interesting tactic' _much like him she was trying to act calm whilst panicking or anxious, or pissed off, though he generally sought to piss everyone else off _'Are you alright?' _and now it was concern for him.

_'Don't worry about it, I just need to rest' _the tunnels had taken a lot out of him, and then Ajihad and Murtagh's deaths along with the council and then Nasuada, Arya had just been the straw that broke the dragon's back. Yeah that was it, he was just stressed. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"So" Eragon opened his eyes again, having been about to drop off "You loyalty lies with Nasuada? She will not bend or break, even under the pressure she will face?"

"No" Eragon assured, sitting up, his hands still shaking "I've seen it, she knows exactly what she's doing. Ajihad and her planned for this. She will honour your agreements and respect your decision, so long as they conform to her morals."

"I see."

Eragon stood up and took the seat next to her, he could feel the tension from her as he did so but didn't react, instead removing her hand from her neck.

Arya shivered as his fingers ghosts over her purpling skin.

"Waise heill" an uncomfortable itch, that begged to be scratched, came about around her neck, but she resisted said urge and Eragon soon walked back to the other side of the table with a sigh, her neck healed.

"Thank you" her tone was truly grateful, yet still cautious "Your compromise will be accepted by the elves, though you should not forget your debt to us for Saphira. There would be no Riders without our efforts" she relaxed slightly, tranquillity returning to them and their surroundings, despite the books and scrolls cluttering the floor.

"I'm not likely to forget that, its burned into my palm" he lifted up said palm and showed it to her, just to emphasise his point _'And my debt to Durza' _he said, speaking solely to himself_ 'is burned into my eyes, for all but me to see.'_

Silence encroached onto the pair, Arya was consume by her thoughts, considering all angles of what he had told her, Eragon was just watching her.

"Ellesmera is the elves capital, right? What's it like? Did you live there, or elsewhere?" he asked, partially interested in the elves, mostly in her.

For a moment she said nothing, then she gazed at him, but not at him, it was as if she was looking right through him "Ellesmera was, and always shall be, my home. I have not lived in my family house since I left for the Varden, when the walls and windows were draped with spring's first flowers. The times I've returned were only fleeting stays, vanishing flecks of memory by our measurement" her voice was wistful, full of an unidentifiable emotion, somewhere between longing, hope, and, if Eragon wasn't mistaken, fear, as if she was afraid of her home.

He breathed in slowly through his nostrils, enjoying her faintly spicy scent of crushed pine needles "It must be hard, to live amongst humans and dwarves all the time, without any of your own kind."

"You speak of humans as if you weren't one?" she said, cocking her head, but immediately regretted her choice of words as she looked in his usually angry crimson eyes, that turned sorrowful and longing "I..."

Eragon chuckled darkly "I'm not human, I assure you" he told her with a smirk fit to murder kings "The only thing I can truly claim to be is a Shade" he laughed, a laugh for the screams of new born babes, ripped from their mothers teats, then smashed against a wall "Ha, in many ways I'm just like Carsaib... That was his name" he explained seeing her puzzled look "before he became Durza, just like my name was Eragon... before I became Legion" she watched him solemnly, some fear entering her eyes again.

"We're very alike me and him" Eragon said, not really speaking to Arya, speaking more to himself than anyone else "He had no one to run to and ask for help, I have no one to run to and ask for help. There's no one out there who can understand our situation. We only have the joy of killing and the thrill of causing death, the utter elation bloodshed brings to us. That's what made Carsaib into Durza, and that's what will make me into Legion."

"You are not yet Legion" she reminded him, her tone still sad "And can you not also claim to be a Rider?"

"Yeah, but we aren't exactly numerous."

"Then you are not alone."

Eragon looked up at her with a knowing grin on his face, he could see it in her eyes, she knew something and Eragon knew it, and she could see that he knew something too. It puzzled and scared her, but thrilled him "Galbatorix isn't exactly a favourable role model, and he's not exactly a picture of the Riders righteous glory" he said, trying to throw her off of the scent, but hoping she wouldn't lose it.

"No" she said, Eragon wasn't sure if she was agreeing with him saying 'No Galbatorix is not a good role model' or if instead she was saying that Galbatorix wasn't the last rider, if she knew about Oromis.

But he didn't ask. He wouldn't speak of Oromis, or of Glaedr, not even to her. They would be his secret until he either met them or understood who and what they were.

Rider and Dragon, that much was certain, but how? All had perished in the fall if... just about everyone was to be believed, those who didn't swear loyalty to Galbatorix in any case, so how was a pair still alive?

Were they servants of Galbatorix, hidden until now? If so why would they tell him to go with Arya to Ellesmera? Perhaps it was Galbatorix himself, but the question still remained, why?

Thoughts like this had swam around Eragon's mind for many an hour in the tunnels. In the end he decided patience would pay off, he would wait, he would go to Ellesmera, he would follow their instructions, and then he would have his answers, whether they were willing to give them or not.

"So..." he cast about, easily finding a topic of interest "Seventy years?"

"What?"

"You said you had served for seventy years, well you said seven decades, which is just a stupid way of saying seventy years?"

"So?" she asked something akin to self-consciousness in her tone.

"You look rather young for seventy."

And wasn't that the truth, Eragon knew elves lives were extraordinarily long, but he would have never suspected that Arya was seventy years old, never mind older. She appeared to be a woman in her early twenties. The only sign of any age on her face was her eyes, deep and knowing, and most often, when directed towards him, annoyed.

She scowled at him in a manner that seemed almost defensive "Or perhaps all humans look old for seventy. My kind is not so short lived as the rest of you."

Eragon cocked an eyebrow "So defensive, I like that" his words were soft and husky, and he stared at her through his crimson eyes, drinking her form in. His eyes somehow seemed to promise Arya a night she would never forget, though whether in a good or bad way was still unknown "So, your kind age slowly or something?"

She nodded 'Something' clearly being the answer she chose.

"Honestly" he shook his head in exasperation, but he was grinning all the same. All the anger and stress from earlier had fallen away, leaving only mild taunts in their place.

They gazed deep into each other's eyes for a moment. Eragon marvelled at the emerald colour of the slanted eyes, whilst Arya admired the fact that he could control himself, despite the murder, pain and anger that always seemed to burn within his crimson irises.

"May the stars watch over you" she said, standing and leaving.

Eragon watched her go, his eyes not focused on her bum as usual, but instead on the back of her head, then said to Saphira _'These elves are an odd bunch, don't cha think.'_

_'They certainly seem more... strange, when compared to the other races we have met._

_'Going from pretty much wanting to kill me to blessing me in about five minutes, I'd say weird, it's a more... powerful word than strange and indicates something stranger than strange, you know like, if there are no dogs barking then it's strange but if there blood dripping from the ceiling then… well I guess that also strange but to me weird implies something more strange than something strange. In any case, I really hope they're not all like that.'_

_'No one will be calm until things are back to normal' _stated Saphira.

_'Saphira, I'm a Dragon Rider who became a Shade, and I'm meant to save the world. Define normal.'_

* * *

See you next week, toodles.


	4. Drunk and Disorderly

**Chapter 4: Drunk and Disorderly.**

Wearing only his breeches Eragon, who had woke up a little over an hour ago, was focused on the long, arduous and rather boring task of oiling and cleaning Saphira's saddle.

Something monotonous and repetitive like this was a good way to calm himself down, plus it needed cleaning and provided him with something to do whilst he thought, mostly about anything that was slightly more interesting than cleaning the saddle, which included just about everything.

There was a knock at the door, but Eragon ignored it.

But the most important reason for why he was bothering to do this was that Saphira had bugged him into doing it because 'lying in bed staring at the ceiling is just being lazy, better to do something useful and productive instead'.

Two more, far louder knocks were also ignored.

'I mean how dare she lecture me about being lazy' he thought rubbing at one particular stain, Urgal blood probably 'I've been doing this for over an hour and awake longer than that and she is still lying on her pillow, with one eye half open. How the hell can she accuse me of being lazy?'

A fist pounding loudly on the door finally made him pause long enough to shout "It's open."

Orik entered, muttering darkly to himself, Eragon smirked with amusement and nodded to him, but didn't stop until he was finished with his current strap.

"Something up?" he asked, grinning as Orik glared at him.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?"

"Of course not" said Eragon, his grin somewhat giving him away.

Orik grumbled again but it died down quickly "Are you well?" he asked now, looking around to Eragon's back, more specifically the great scar that marred it, with worry.

"I'm alright."

"Good" Orik wasn't too convinced "We all need our strength. I came partly to see to your health, and also because Hrothgar wishes to speak with you, if you're free."

"I will be once I finish with this" he gestured to the saddle, and got right back to work.

"Want some help?"

"Sure" with the dwarf's added assistance they soon had the saddle cleaned and looking as good as new, if not better, aside from the various bloodstains and gashes on the leather, but Eragon felt they gave it character and a story, it was no simple saddle but rather… a saddle with some blood and tears on/in it.

"So what does Hrothgar want?" he asked, pulling a tunic on over his head and grabbing his twin swords from where he had tossed them to the ground earlier the previous night. The pair were lucky not to have been stabbed through the stone floor given the frustrations he had faced yesterday

"Just to speak."

Saphira, who had finally gotten up, strolled over and greeted Orik with a friendly growl, well a growl as friendly as a growl can get.

"Morning to you as well" Orik responded with a bow.

"So let's go" Eragon said with all his usual lack of enthusiasm.

"Aye" Orik led the pair out of their room and to one of the four main corridors of Tronjheim's, towards its central chamber and the two mirroring stairs that curved underground to the dwarf king's throne room.

However, before they reached the central chamber, Orik turned and led them down a small flight of stairs, small and somewhat of a squeeze for Saphira, quite big for everyone else.

Eragon quickly realised that Orik had taken a side passage so that he could avoid seeing the wreckage of the Isidar Mithrim, which Eragon both could and couldn't understand, having seen the wreck himself he thought it looked awesome, massive jagged great chunks of gemstone lying about, it was brilliant.

Perhaps, to those who appreciated such beauty, not as appealing as the Isidar Mithrim was in its original form, but still rather spectacular.

They paused before the granite doors marked with the seven pointed crown that provided entry into the throne room.

Fourteen armoured dwarves, seven on each side of the entrance, pounded on the floor simultaneously with the hafts of their mattocks. Though it showcased their synchronisation Eragon didn't understand why they didn't just shout to Hrothgar that it was Eragon and Saphira, much simpler and more effective.

Eragon nodded to Orik then advanced alone, Saphira didn't count she was his mind partner, past the old statues, hirna as the dwarves called them, of the ancient to previous dwarven kings, to where the current one sat upon his black throne.

And then he stood, casual and disrespectful as ever, before the enthroned king, who sat with the might war hammer Volund lain across his mail covered legs.

"Hello."

The dwarf inclined his silver haired head in response to Eragon's greeting, the rubies of his gold helm glinting as he did so, shining like flecks of hot iron.

"Shadeslayer" he said, their gazes finally meeting "Welcome to my hall, again. You have done much since last we met. And, so it seems, I have been proven wrong about Zar'roc. Morzan's blade will be welcome in Tronjheim so long as you bear it, although, it seems you have already chosen another blade of ill repute" he gazed darkly at Durza's sword, which rested at Eragon's side.

"Nice to see you as well" Eragon responded blandly.

Hrothgar grunted a chuckle "Aye. We wish you to keep the armour you wore in the battle of Farthen Dur. Even now our most skilled smiths are repairing it. The dragon armour is being treated likewise, and when it is restored, Saphira may use it as long as she wishes, or until she outgrows it. This is the least we can do to show our gratitude. If it weren't for the war with Galbatorix there would be feasts and celebrations in your name... but those must wait until a more appropriate time."

Eragon nodded, distracted by something he had only just remembered "That reminds me, I have to retract that screw you, that armour did save my lift about fifty times. Anyways, thanks."

Hrothgar smiled at this, apparently used to Eragon's attitude "I'm afraid we cannot linger on pleasantries though. I am besieged by the clans with that I do one thing or another about Ajihad's successor. When the Council of Elder's proclaimed yesterday that they would support Nasuada, it created an uproar the likes of which I haven't seen since I ascended to the throne. The chiefs have to decide whether to accept Nasuada or to look for another candidate. Most have concluded that Nasuada should lead the Varden, but I wish to know where you stand on this, Eragon, before I lend my word to either side. The worst thing a king can do is look foolish."

Eragon nodded and considered the question "I'm supporting Nasuada, she'll be much the same as her father, this I assure you. And you should do the same" he said calmly, though unusually seriously, for him "The Varden can't afford to fight amongst themselves or with the dwarves right now, and there are enough people trying to crush us into dust without creating more."

"Oei" Hrothgar leaned back "You suggestion speaks of wisdom, but it does raise a question. Do you believe Nasuada will be a wise leader, or are there other motives for choosing her?"

'_It's a test' _Saphira warned_ 'He wants to know why we've backed her.'_

'_I noticed. I'm not stupid Saphira.'_

'_Really? That is something that I, little one, did not notice.'_

Eragon gave Saphira the finger before answering "There are always other motives. But if you've ever met Nasuada you'll know she is wise and canny beyond her years, not to mention hot. She'll be a good leader."

"And that is why you support her?"

"Of course, I like my leaders strong, powerful, smart and sexually attractive... no offense" he said realising how the dwarf king could take the comment "or compliment" he added realising how else the dwarf king could take the comment.

Hrothgar frowned, shaking his head in disapproval, but the thin smile on his face betrayed his amusement "As usual you speak your mind without fear. Saying what you please, when you please, and how you please. It is a gift Shadeslayer, one you should try not to lose" he finished, letting a grin break through, having concluded that Eragon had been joking, mostly.

"I won't" Eragon assured him "I've seen Nasuada strength with my own two eyes" he continued, poking at each of his crimson eye in turn "She will not bend or break, nor bow to the wishes of any one group, only to the majority. And as a leader that is kind of her job."

"Good" Hrothgar said a few moments later "I'm glad. Too much talk lately has been concerned about individual power instead of what is right and good. One cannot watch such idiocy and not be angry."

"True."

A long silence fell over the pair, one that quickly had Eragon bouncing on his heels and fidgeting with his hands.

'_Eragon stop that, it's unbecoming.'_

'_But I'm bored!' _Eragon complained, whining at her.

'_Then talk about something, don't act like an impatient child.'_

"So what about the Dragonhold" there was something he half wanted to know about, thank the gods "Will a new floor be put down?"

Hrothgar's face turned mournful, in fact he looked close to tears "Much talk is needed before that step can be taken" he said sorrowfully "It was a terrible deed what Saphira and Arya did. Necessary, perhaps, but terrible. Ah, it might have been better if the Urgals had overrun us before Isidar Mithrim was ever broken. The heart of Tronjheim has been shattered, as has our own."

Hrothgar placed a fist over his breast, where his heart beat within, then relaxed the hand and reached down to clasp Volund comfortingly.

'_What a load of piss, a big shiny gem was shattered, bad yes, but they, notice, are still alive, what is wrong with these people?!'_

'_Eragon...'_

Saphira sounded hesitant to ask and Eragon thought he could feel something very odd, regret _'Yes, my dear' _he said in his best faux charming voice.

'_I need you help' _Eragon blinked in real surprise as actual sorrow and regret entered his mind from hers_ 'Ask Hrothgar if the dwarves can reconstruct the Isidar Mithrim out of the shards?'_

Eragon nodded and relayed the question.

Hrothgar muttered something in his own tongue, before speaking in the human language "The skill we have, but what of it? The task would take months, or years, and the end result would be a ruined mockery of the beauty that once graced Tronjheim! It is an abomination I will not sanction."

'_Now tell him this: If the Isidar Mithrim were put together again, with not one piece missing, I believe I could make it whole once more.'_

Eragon completely ignored the dwarf king and turned to look right at Saphira _'Saphira, the amount of magic that would take, I might not even have enough' _his strength, in terms of magic, surpassed Saphira's own, however his body failed to put it into physical strength or stamina. But Saphira remained steadfast in her decision _'Are you certain? This means a lot to him, and I don't want to give him false hope, only to crush it, not on something like this Saphira, pathetically insignificant though it may be, AND' _he raised a finger and stopped her from speaking immediately _'think before you answer. Can you really do it?'_

She stared at him long and hard as she thought _'I can little one' _it was a whole ten minutes later that she answered.

He searched her for any doubt, finding only the tiniest smidgen _'Alright.'_

"Reconstruct the stone" said Eragon, turning to look straight at the patient king, along with Saphira "And Saphira will make it whole once more. The heart of Tronjheim will shine again."

Hrothgar stared at them in shock, not speaking, until he was finally brought out of it when Eragon started humming a jaunty tune to himself "Is it possible? Not even the elves might attempt such a feat."

"She will do it. It will be her gift to the dwarves" he said, adding his confidence to her own.

Hrothgar turned to gaze to Saphira and bowed, he actually bowed "Then we will rebuild Isidar Mithrim, no matter if it takes a hundred years. We will assemble a frame for the gem and set each piece in its original place. Not a single chip will be forgotten. Even if we must break the large pieces to move them, it will be done with all our skill in working stone, so that no dust or flecks are lost. You will come then, when we are finished, and heal the Star Rose."

"We will come" Eragon promise "You have our word as Dragon and Shade."

Hrothgar laughed and wiped a joyful tear from his eye, a smile split his face, like a great crack on a granite wall "Such joy you have given me, Saphira. I feel once more a reason to rule and live. If you do this, dwarves everywhere will honour your name for uncounted generations. Go now with my blessing while I spread tidings among the clans. And do not feel bound to wait upon my announcement, for no dwarf should be denied this news, convey it to all whom you meet. May the halls echo with the jubilation of our race."

With a nod the pair left, leaving the still smiling king sat upon his throne, and exited the throne room into the hall.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Orik, eyeing them.

"Pretty well, Saphira's going to fix the Star Rose."

"Oh, is that so" said Orik following in step with Eragon as he walked "Well that's good."

'_I give it five seconds' _Eragon betted.

'_Nay, little one, at least ten' _was Saphira's counter.

Seven seconds later Orik pulled to a sudden stop "I'm sorry, but did you just say that..." one look at Eragon amused face was all the answer he needed.

He dropped to his knees and kissed the floor before Saphira. When he rose there was a bright grin on his face and he clasped Eragon's arm saying "That is... unbelievable, can you actually do it?"

"Wouldn't say that" Eragon warned "Dragons are prideful creatures, you know."

"I do not doubt your abilities" said Orik quickly waving his hands in a pacifying manner in Saphira's direction "It is only that, truly?"

"Truly" the rider confirmed.

"A wonder indeed" Orik's smile grew larger still, happiness radiating from every pore "You have given us exactly the hope we needed to combat recent events. There will be drinking tonight I wager!"

"Try not to get too drunk, there is a funeral tomorrow."

Orik sobered instantly "Tomorrow yes. But until then we shall not let unhappy thoughts disturb us! Come!"

Dragging Eragon along with him through Tronjheim, Orik headed for the great feast hall where many a dwarf sat at stone tables.

He jumped up onto one of the tables, scattering dishes onto the ground, and a few onto dwarves, gathering the attention of the entire room on him. In a booming voice he proclaimed the news 'The Isidar Mithrim will be healed by the mighty dragon Saphira' at least Eragon assumed he was saying something like that, he wasn't certain as the dwarf was speaking in dwarven.

Whether he was proclaiming the news or saying that they would roast Saphira for Sunday lunch either way the cheer was deafening, literally, Eragon couldn't hear for several seconds afterwards and, despite his deafness, which he made sure everyone knew about, each dwarf insisted on coming up to, and kissing, the floor before Saphira, the same as Orik had.

When each had performed said ritual they proceeded to abandon their food and fill stone tankards to their brims with beer and mead.

Orik insisted that the dragon and rider stay, and, unwilling to insult the hospitality of the dwarves, he, of course, drank heartily of their beer and mead, along with the occasional cup of wine.

Dwarves certainly knew how to brew, and that was an understatement!

Their mead was delicious, the dominating flavour most often of sweet honey, though one could taste the distinct aroma of flower nectar. Sometimes the mead was spicy, other times there was a definite fruitiness, but always the taste of honey was there, sometimes in the background, sometimes in the foreground, but it was always there.

Eragon decided, after more than a few mugs, around nine, or five, or thirteen for that matter, somewhere between all of them anyway, that he liked mead, and that was probably the last clear thought in his head.

Even Saphira took a sip of mead, and, finding it was to her liking, the dwarves rolled out a whole barrel just for her.

By now Eragon was fairly certain, no actually he was definitely and completely certain, that everyone was drunk, including himself for that matter, as, for some strange reason, he thought it was a marvellous idea.

Carefully lowering her nose in through the casks open end, Saphira swiftly drained the barrel in three long draughts, and then lifted her head towards the ceiling and belched a great jet of flame.

It only took the dwarves seven minutes to regain their courage and approach again, coincidently the same amount of time it took for Eragon to stop laughing, but when they did they just brought her another barrel, overriding the cooks very verbal protests, which, despite him shouting at the top of his lungs, were barely audible over the joyous singing and laughter that filled the hall, and they watched, in amazement, as she drained that one as well.

'_Saphira, are you drunk?'_ he asked as her emotions and sense started washing over him and overriding his own, as since he was also drunk he didn't have any real will to resist it. Often his vision would change, blurring over or changing angle all together, and even things he heard, things he smelt and things he tasted were starting to twist together or separate violently and sometimes both at the same time.

In response Saphira just snorted out another burst of fire, it was only narrowly that a dwarf avoided a short roasting, but that was of little consequence.

Eragon wasn't sure how long had passed, in fact he'd be surprised if anyone knew, but musicians had definitely entered the hall at some point and everyone had started singing at some point too, probably before the musicians entered, actually.

Hundreds of dwarves poured into the hall, some pushing forwards to thank Saphira and Eragon, other just leaping headfirst into the merriment, regardless of that the pair were surrounded by a thick band of dwarves throughout.

It was also around this point that Eragon started on the strong beers and ale and got properly pissed, to the point where he started joining in on the singing, shouting loudly and tunelessly along with the dwarves, which, in his defence, was what everyone else was doing.

Of course when, instead of barely understandable words, a dragon's rasp started issuing from his mouth Eragon knew something was seriously wrong, and so he drank another couple of mugs of beer, though about it a while, had some more beer, and then decided that it didn't matter and started singing again.

It was many hours, and many, many, many, _many_ beers, later that the hall finally started to quiet down, the jubilation becoming tamer as everyone was so drunk they couldn't be arsed to be boisterous or loud anymore and a few of the dwarves were crying on the floor for some reason.

The musicians followed the mood, half of their members were half drunk, playing calmer, softer tunes, suitable as background music rather than sing-along's, and if sometimes one of their number missed a note or a beat or a string, who cared they were all pissed of their tits and chainmail boots, the musicians could be farting the tune and it was unlikely that anyone would care, if they even noticed.

"Hear, hear!" cried Orik as he climbed onto the table, which was a difficult feat for the drunk dwarf, his iron cap was askew, a tankard was in his hand and he was forced to stand with his legs spread wide for balance, and even so he wobbled back and forth slightly "At last we have celebrated as is proper" he called out, slurring the words awfully, yet the entire hall quieted and listened "The Urgal are gone, the Shade is dead, and we have won!" the dwarves cheer and pounded the tables in approval, but Orik want finished "To Eragon and Saphira!" he cast an arm in their general direction, almost tumbling over as he did so and lifted his tankard.

The dwarves cheer and clapped, the atmosphere of the room making drunk even those who weren't.

Eragon jumped up onto the table besides Orik with a loud cheer, lifting his tankard into the air, sloppily mind you as the vast majority of it was tipped onto the table, but even that only brought more cheers.

Behind him Saphira stood on her hind legs, gripping in her claws a barrel, and lifted it towards the ceiling in an attempt to replicate his move.

And she stumbled.

Dwarves ran in panic as Saphira lost her footing and started to tumble, a few narrowly missing being squashed to death. She landed on her back on a banquet table, the table cracking in two underneath her bulk.

Eragon watched all of this numbly, he could hear Orik saying something in a worried tone but couldn't make it out, the dwarves running and shouting was all muted to him. Then, moving with the swiftness of a forest fire on a hot summers day, pain raced over him, consuming his entire body, focusing on a large scar on his back, murderous whispers filled his head and his body felt like it was being dipped in molten metal.

Eragon fell backwards, off of the table, his head met the floor and he could feel, not hear, the sickening crack, and he blacked out.

Voices filled his head, the same murderous and twisted voices that had taunted him as he choked Arya, the ones that had told him to kill her, now they filled up his dreams and sparked off his nightmares.

'_Poor little Eragon, fell and broke his head. Mind you, we'll make sure, he won't end up dead' _the voice was amused yet horrified, Eragon himself could find no amusement in the small rhyme, only torment.

'_Stupid fool!' _one reprimanded, no mercy in their tone.

'_You cannot escape'_ this voice twisted, going from a deep pitch to a high one, all, though, were squelching and hate filled tones _'not in sleep, not in dark, not in light, not in death!'_

'_Rest now, Eragon' _a female voice, her tone low and sultry _'we'll... haha, look after you.'_

'_Without us you are nothing!' _angry, angry at him, yet commanding, like the voice of a military general _'Remember that.'_

'_Drinking away your sorrows, how pathetic' _another voice commented, whispering into his ear, soft and cold, like a serpents hiss.

'_Haha' _another joined in this the previous voice _'drinking in the name of... Murtagh' _Eragon shivered as all the words passed over him, coming at him all at once yet all separated, none of them angered him, none pleased him, amused him or even annoyed him, they all just scared him. He was so very scared.

They were everywhere, behind him, in front of him, to his left and his right, above and below, no matter what he did, how fast he ran or where he went there was no escape from them, they pursued him like a wolf after its prey, like a fly after a corpse, like a shark after blood.

And then suddenly yet not suddenly, as if he had been there all along, he was sat on a large stone chair. Though hard and cold it was comforting and indeed pleasant to sit in, sat there he felt... protected, as though the chair itself offered him some measure of protection.

Light, beamed down from on high, surrounded him and the chair, in a perfectly formed circle that at its widest didn't stretch a single pace from the chair. Beyond it border darkness swirled and flowed like a powerful wind, blasting chaotically around where he sat. On the wind the whispers could be heard once, angry teases and taunts, innocent voices calling for horrifying violence, vengeful tones shouting, all directed towards him. But here, they were muted, quieter, no longer as clear or profound as before, no longer did the whispers cause fear in him, he only felt calmness, a calmness he hadn't felt in so long.

This calmness was true tranquillity of spirit, he had that on the farm when life was simple and fair, he had that on the road training with Brom, he had had it travelling with Murtagh, but he lost it when he had bowed down to Durza and begged for power.

Within the darkness a pair of crimson eyes snapped open.

There was no body to support them, or if there was one it could not be seen. But for all intents and purposes it appeared as though thee eyes were simply hanging in the darkness itself.

The eyes glowered up at the light before looking down and meeting his own.

"You will never be free of us, Eragon" said a voice, a hundred different voices, or maybe a thousand, a million, no it was so many that if it didn't matter the number, but they all spoke as one, and the strongest voice of them all was Eragon's own, layered over the top of the others.

"We will live forever, for we are Legion" Eragon knew this speech, he had repeated it to himself many times, and it had echoed through his thoughts and dreams many more times "and we are many. And so long as one of us lives, we live."

Crimson eyes snapped open.

* * *

Really struggled with this one, at the time, which was several weeks, possibly months, ago, so there's a lot of fleshing out which you may find boring dull and shitty, sorry about that. Sorry its late too I forgot all about it.

Toodles.


	5. No Weddings and a Funeral

Sup peeps, how yall been? Notice me excellent street lingo, aren't I an educated gentlemen (insert pompous laugh here).

Seriously now Hello to you all, have you had a nice week, have you had a bad week, do I give flying fuck? All interesting questions, but you're not here to listen to me rant away in fact most of you probably don't even read author notes, I know I don't, and if you are here to listen to me rant... huh? You're an odd one aren't you.

Anyway onwards to the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: No Weddings and a Funeral.**

"Wake, Knurlhiem! You cannot sleep now. We are needed at the gate, they won't start without us."

Eragon's vision was blurry but he could make out Orik, standing on his side, as he moved his head slightly he became instantly aware of the ache and pains throughout his entire body. It took him a few moments to figure out that Orik wasn't stood on a wall but in fact leaning over the rider who was lying down, that was how near sleep he was, and how hung over.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he slowly sat up, wincing as his head stung like no other. Beneath him was a cold stone table, his mattress for the night no doubt "What?" he asked, whilst, at the same time, trying to throw up his own tongue.

Orik tugged on his brown beard and looked about worriedly "Ajihad's precession. We must be present for it!"

"No" he said quietly "What did you call me?" he was still wincing at every sign of light and every noise, and every movement for that matter. They were still in the banquet hall, but it was empty apart from him, Orik and Saphira.

Saphira lifted up her head from where she lay, on her side between two tables, and looked about with bleary eyes.

"Stone head! I called you stone head because I've been trying to wake you for almost an hour."

Eragon sat upright and let his feet gingerly touch the ground "Well it wasn't my idea to drink to oblivion last night was it. That was yours. And it certainly wasn't my idea to give Saphira a barrel of mead... I think" he defended himself, slightly unsure on the matter as his memoires were blurry.

Orik just grumbled.

'_Are you alright' _he asked Saphira, stumbling in her general direction.

'_I... I think so. My left wing feels a bit strange. I think it's the one I landed on. And my head is filled with a thousand hot arrows.'_

"Anyone hurt when she fell?" Eragon asked, yawning and stretching as the dizziness, blurriness and generalized nausea started to fade.

Orik chuckled heartily "Only those who dropped of their seats from laughing so hard. A dragon getting drunk and pretending to life a tankard in the air, I'm sure lays will be sung about it for decades."

Saphira shuffled her wings and looked away primly, ever so dignified.

"We thought it best to leave you here, since we couldn't move you, Saphira. It upset the head cook terribly. He feared you would drink more of his best stock than the four barrels you already did."

Eragon burst out laughing, which he quickly regretted as the urge to vomit returned "Four barrels, that's my girl!" he patted Saphira on her neck in praise, ignoring said urge to vomit.

Orik passed a bundle of clothes over to Eragon "Here, put these on. They are more appropriate for a funeral than your own attire" he cast an eye over the bloodied pants and dirty shirt "Definitely more appropriate. But hurry we have little time."

Thankfully most of Eragon's basic functions were still in working order and he could dress himself, though Orik did have to point out that that was a shirt not trousers.

Even so he soon struggled into the clothes, dark pants, a billowy white shirt over which went a red vest decorated with gold braiding and embroidery. A pair of shiny black books that clacked on the floor when he stepped, it took him awhile to fasten them up which Orik punctuated with a tut. And lastly a swirling cape that fastened on a studded brooch beneath his throat and an ornate belt, holding Zar'roc and Durza's sword, finished the ensemble.

Eragon splashed his face with water, rubbing at the skin furiously and ran his fingers through his hair once or twice, which proved even more knotty than he expected as his hand almost got trapped and he considered getting Zar'roc to cut his hand loose. Thankfully Orik was on the scene and yanked his hand from his hair, without mercy or pity one should note.

Then Orik was rushing him towards Tronjheim's south gate, with surprising speed for his stocky legs "We must start from there" he said as they hurried along, Orik even forcing Eragon to move quicker than usual "Because that is where the procession with Ajihad's body stopped three days ago. His journey to the grave cannot be interrupted, or else his spirit will find no rest."

'_An odd custom.'_

Eragon nodded, both in acceptance of what Orik had said and in agreement with Saphira. In Carvahall there was no such tradition, people were generally buried on their farm, although there was a small graveyard in town, and the only ritual that accompanied it was the reading of certain ballads and a death feast held afterwards.

Though in truth, he just didn't care. All this burial nonsense was only important to the people left behind, Eragon could piss of his corpse then burn his body and Ajihad wouldn't care because he was dead. The best way to honour him now was to fulfil the goals he had in life.

'_Can you make it through the funeral?' _he asked Saphira, placing a hand on her flank as she stumbled again, she felt strength radiate from him and into her.

'_That and Nasuada's appointment, but then I'll need to sleep. A pox on all mead!'_

'_You liked it before' _"Where will Ajihad be buried?" he asked, returning to his conversation with Orik.

Orik slowed and glanced at Eragon cautiously "That has been matter of contention among the clans" he said slowly, then fiddled with his hand before continuing "You see when a dwarf dies we believe he must be sealed in stone or else he will never join his ancestors... It is complex and I cannot say more to an outsider... but we go to great lengths to assure such a burial. Shame falls on a family or clan if they allow any of their own to lie in a lesser element."

Eragon nodded, once again in acceptance, once again barely caring.

"Under Farthen Dur exists a chamber that is the home of all knurlan, all dwarves, who have died here. It is there Ajihad will be taken. He cannot be entombed with us, as he is human, but a hallow alcove has been set aside for him. There the Varden may visit him without disturbing our sacred grottos, and Ajihad will receive the respect he is due."

"Your king has done much for the Varden" commented Eragon.

"Some think too much."

"Do you?"

Eragon's question got Orik to freeze, stopping completely "It is not my place to say what he should and should not do" Orik said, a diplomatic tone in his voice "But I know he only does what he believes is right. What he believes is most honourable."

He nodded "Fair enough."

Eragon stood by Ajihad's tomb, staring down at his lifeless face. It was calm and peaceful, more so than Eragon had ever seen it in life.

Pain reared up in his mind, anguish and sorrow that craved to be let loose.

"All must return to the earth, whence we came" he said quietly, but loud enough for those close to hear him, not that Eragon was trying to be quiet or have people hear "Some go before their time, some live long and wholesome lives. But you may rest easy. I will see your dreams fulfilled, even if I must do it by myself. The Empire will be overthrown, the Varden will remain strong and Nasuada will lead your men to greatness and victory, and all because of what you laid down for us, the path you set us on."

He gazed down past the face, over his armoured chest, along his shield covered sword and down to his feet before returning the cold and pale face.

"I will remember you" Eragon let himself smile solemnly and spoke quieter now, so that only he could hear "The man who commanded me."

Eragon had said nothing else throughout the funeral, not even speaking to Saphira, content to be alone with his grief. To him this was just as much Murtagh's funeral as it was Ajihad's. In fact it was even more than that. This was the funeral of all who had died during the battle, all those warriors, strong, brave warriors, who had faced the bloody slaughter and been destroyed by it. Those who hadn't or couldn't raise their heads above the crimson wave of battle and drowned.

When all had paid their respects Nasuada touched her father's hand and bowed over him, holding it with gentle urgency. Uttering a pain groan she began to sing in a strange wailing language, filing the cavern with her lamentations.

Then came twelve dwarves, in their hands was borne a great slab of marble. They slid the stone over Ajihad's upturned face, leaving only stone in their wake.

Eragon's fingers clenched into a fist.

He slumped down, his feet welcoming the rest, on the lowest tier of the amphitheatre. He yawned and stretched his arms, looking completely relaxed.

Orik shot him a mildly amused glance, still sobered by the funeral, but other than that no one commented.

People were still piling into the underground amphitheatre, a spacious arena that echoed with the babble of voices as people discussed the funeral that had just ended.

Sat on the same tier as Eragon was Orik, Hrothgar, Arya, Nasuada and the Council of Elders.

"Ever since Korgan, each of our kings has been chosen here" said Orik, leaning close even though he was sat right next to Eragon's "It's fitting that the Varden should do likewise."

'_We are about to make powerful enemies' _said Saphira, ever the voice of reason, from where she stood on the row of stairs that cut upwards through all tiers.

'_Out of a bunch of dumb old fucks' _was Eragon's witty response_ 'they can't match us Saphira, remember what Nasuada said, remember my strength, and remember the fact that we have you.'_

The praise pleased her and she agreed with him, but worry still flittered through her thoughts.

Eragon himself was shielding most of his thoughts from Saphira, and she understood why. The funeral had left him shaken, weak even, and Eragon hated feeling weak, even with the person who loved and cherished him above all else, even her own life.

It didn't take long for the amphitheatre to fill, based on it size, once it had filled Jormundur stepped up to the podium.

"People of the Varden, we last stood here fifteen years ago, at Deynor's death. His successor, Ajihad, did more to oppose the Empire and Galbatorix than any before. He won countless battles against superior forces. He nearly killed Durza, putting a scratch on the Shade's blade" he looked down to Eragon, more specifically the sword at his waist. Eragon wrapped his fingers around the hilt and grinned.

"And greatest of all" Jormundur moved his gaze "he welcomed Rider Eragon and Saphira into Tronjheim. However, a new leader must be chosen, one who will win us even more glory."

"Shadeslayer" someone high up called.

Eragon snorted and leant his chin on his palm.

To Jormundur's credit he didn't even blink "Perhaps in years to come, but he has others duties and responsibilities now. No, the Council of Elders has thought long on this. We need one who understands our needs and wants, one who has lived and suffered alongside us. One who refused to flee, even when battle was imminent."

Realisation swept through the crowd and mutters of her name could be heard, even before Jormundur spoke it "Nasuada" he stepped aside with a bow.

'_I don't get it' _Eragon said frowning.

Saphira sighed _'Nasuada fought amongst the archers instead of leaving with the women and children, didn't I tell you?'_

'_No... well you might have done, but I've forgotten.'_

Next was Arya, she surveyed the audience then said "The elves honour Ajihad tonight... And on behalf of Queen Islanzadi, I recognise Nasuada's ascension and offer her the same support and friendship we extended to her fathers. May the stars watch over her."

Hrothgar took to the podium now and stated gruffly "I too support Nasuada, as do the clans."

And then it was Eragon's turn, he didn't even spare the crowd a glance before speaking "I support to Nasuada" he said with no small amount of boredom. He let Saphira growl out her own admission of support and then stepped down.

Pledges spoken the council lined themselves on either side of the podium, with Jormundur at their head.

Nasuada approached, bearing herself with pride, and knelt before him, her dress splayed in raven billows.

"By the right of inheritance and succession, we have chosen Nasuada. By merit of her father's achievement and the blessings of her peers, we have chosen Nasuada. I know ask you, have we chosen well?"

A unanimous _'Yes!' _roared from the gathered crowd, resounding throughout the room.

Jormundur nodded "Then by the power granted to this council, we pass the privileges and responsibilities accorded to Ajihad to his only descendent, Nasuada" he gently placed a circlet of silver on her brow, then, taking her hand, lifted her upright and pronounced "I give you our leader!"

Ten whole minutes passed, with the Varden and dwarves cheering, thundering their approval of Nasuada, until the hall rang with the clamour.

Only as their cries faded did Sabrae motion to Eragon, whispering "Now is the time to fulfil your promise."

Eragon focused his crimson glare onto her face, making her flinch. Behind her the council stood, urging him on with looks.

As he took the first few steps, their nervousness faded, replaced by smugness, half smiles and, in Sabrae's case, outright disdain, behind them stood Arya. She nodded to him in silent support.

But Eragon needed no support and continued to walk, focusing his gaze on Nasuada and keeping it there and solely there.

The whole hall silenced as he approached.

'_With this we're going o throw ourselves off of a cliff Saphira, and you know something, I don't think I care how long the drop is.'_

'_That's my Rider' _she said.

'_This is going to be one fun flight.'_

He approached the pair, and seemed to look at both of them, himself in between both Jormundur and Nasuada, before he faced Nasuada solely.

He reached out with his arm, offering it to her "I bow to no one" he said to her, speaking loud to ensure the whole hall could hear "Not men, dwarves or elves, no one. So this will have to do" he said, reflecting his words from before.

She nodded and took his forearm, their fingers wrapping around each other's arms, gripping tightly. It occurred to Eragon, for some reason at that exact moment, that whilst his fingers wrapped completely around her forearm, her smaller hands didn't quite join around his leaving a small patch of bare skin in between her fingers and thumb.

"Nasuada, Leader of the Varden, Daughter of Ajihad, I give you my loyalty, it is yours to do with as you will" it was apparently over, but Nasuada remained in the grip, knowing what came next and being prepared for it.

Her shields, the mental walls that surrounded her mind and protected her from intrusion, were ripped apart as easily as one could tear apart a freshly plucked leaf, but she refused to flinch, ad a voice spoke, booming and horrifying within her mind, just like before.

'_For now.'_

With that he stepped back, the moment ended.

The council glared at him with enraged impotence, an immediate change from smugness. Only Jormundur managed to restrain his own shock to but a bat of the eyelids.

"I accept this gift, the responsibilities it brings, and the great honour you have bestowed upon me. Thank you" he gave her a casual and relaxed upwards nod.

The crowd cheered, shouts of approval, warriors banging on their shield, dwarves stamping their feet, all in jubilation.

Eragon sat back down, noticing Hrothgar's pensive look, Arya's controlled face, and Orik's wide eyes.

Nasuada gripped the sides of the podium and gazed up at the people, her people. She beamed at them, her face an expression of joy "People of the Varden!"

Silence came quickly for the new leader, only the echoes had yet to vanish.

"As my father did before me, I give my life to you and our cause. I will never cease fighting until Galbatorix is dead, until Alagaesia is free once more, until justice and peace prevail."

More cheering and applause, fading again when she spoke again.

"Therefore, I say to you, now is the time to prepare. Here in Farthen Dur, after endless skirmishes, we have won our greatest battle. It is our turn to strike back. Galbatorix is weak after losing so many forces, and there will never again be such an opportunity."

"Therefore, I say again, now is the time to prepare so that we may once more stand victorious!"

Several long, boring, and tedious speeches followed and Eragon really wanted to sleep, it was so very, very, very boring. But even so he waited for the amphitheatre to empty significantly before making to leave, not wanting to get caught up in the rush.

He stood, but a hand grasped his arm, stopping him.

Eragon turned to look, half prepared to cut the head off of whoever it was, but made no move to actually do so.

Which was probably a good thing as it was only Orik, he probably would have missed the dwarves head anyway, at best he might've clipped his helm "Eragon, did you plan all that beforehand?"

Eragon chuckled and knelt down to look at the dwarf on a level field "Orik, do I look like the type of person who would jump off a cliff without planning to?"

Orik didn't even need to consider it "Yes."

The Rider scowled "Alright fine, so I would. But not this time" he patted the dwarf on the head, and stood tall.

Orik exhaled, shaking his head "It was a bold move. You've given Nasuada a strong position to being with. It was dangerous though, if the Council of Elder's reactions are anything to judge by."

"I'm not afraid of the 'Council of Elders'" he gave them quotation marks with his fingers.

Orik looked him up and down once, then met the rider's confident gaze and couldn't help but break out into a grin "True. Did Arya approve of this?"

"She agreed it was necessary... which is the polite way of saying, not really no."

Orik shook his head again, chuckling this time "You have altered the balance of power, Eragon. No one will underestimate you again because of it... Beware the rotten stone. You have earned something powerful enemies today."

"Good thing I'm more powerful" he called to the dwarf as he walked away, Orik chuckled.

'_We should leave soon, then council will be thirsty for revenge, and if they take it I may be unable to resist the urge to crush them.'_

'_If they even try, Saphira, you'll have to get in line, because I'm crushing them first."_

Returning to his room that evening, the formal clothing clenched beneath his arm and his hair still wet from his bath, Eragon found a tall, dark haired woman stood in the hall waiting for him.

"Argetlam" she curtsied gracefully, Eragon's attention was drawn the glinting gold bracelet on her wrist, that was shaped like a hissing serpent.

He surveyed her for several seconds, remaining silent. His red eyes met her blue.

"I am Trianna, sorceress of Du Vrangr Gata."

Eragon blinked "A sorceress, huh? Interesting" his thoughts were inevitably pulled to Durza, or rather Carsaib and his master, Haeg, they too had been sorcerers, but Eragon knew little of the actual practise save what Angela had told him, Brom hadn't even mentioned it.

"And battle mage and spy and anything else the Varden deems necessary. There aren't enough magic users, so we each end up with a half dozen tasks" she smiled beautifully with her wry mouth, showing off her even white teeth. Eragon, however, was busy thinking of everything else she could do with that wry mouth.

"That's why I came today" she continued "We would be honoured to have you take charge of our group. You're the only one who can replace the twins."

She was friendly and charming and he hated to say no but... actually he didn't, he didn't give a crap and definitely didn't want to get involved in more politics.

"Not interested, sorry. I'm leaving Tronjheim and the Varden soon anyways, and besides, I'd have to consult Nasuada beforehand" 'and I really don't feel like cleaning up the twins mess.'

She bit her lip, in a way that made him want to bite it too, and looked up at him with her startling blue eyes "I'm sorry to hear that" she moved a step closer "Perhaps we can spend some time together, before you have to go. I could show you how to summon and control spirits... It would be _educational _for both of us."

He was reminded distastefully of the twin and how they had tried to needle words of power from him and his expression turned cold "I appreciate the offer, but at the moment I'm too busy."

There was a spark of anger that lighted in her blue eyes, but it faded so quickly that he had to wonder if it had been there at all.

"I understand" she sounded so disappointed, and looked so forlorn that Eragon felt guilty for rebuffing the offer, she might not have had that intention at all. Actually fuck it she definitely had had that intention but damn it was she hot, seriously if the twins had been this hot, and women obviously, he would have joined the Du Vrangr Gata in a heartbeat.

"How did you learn magic?" he asked "I only learned after becoming a Rider, and I'm curious as to how others learn."

Trianna brightened up considerably at his interest "My mother was a healer in Surda. She had a bit of power and was able to instruct me in the old way. Of course, I'm nowhere near as powerful as Rider. None of Du Vrangr Gata could have defeated Durza alone, like you did. That was a heroic deed."

Durza's name sent painful shivers down his spine "I wasn't alone, there was an elf and a dragen there" he reminded her.

"You are too modest, Argetlam" she admonished "It was you who struck the final blow. You should be proud of your accomplishment. It's a feat worthy of Vrael himself" she leaned towards him.

At this distance he could smell her perfume, rich and musky, with a hint of an exotic spice "Have you heard the songs composed about you? The Varden sing them every night around their fires. They say you've come to take the throne from Galbatorix."

"No" he said sharply. That was one rumour he wanted crushed "I'm not going to take Galbatorix's throne and never will. I'm going to kill him, I don't want to rule."

"And it's wise of you not to. What is a king, after all, but a man imprisoned by his duties? That would be poor reward indeed for the last free Rider and his dragon. No, for you the ability to go and do what you will and, by extension, to shape the future of Alagaesia."

She paused, Eragon wondered if her previous sentence made sense, and then ignored it, instead letting his eyes trail down her body then up again, when he reached her face she met his eyes, a small smile on her face as she noticed his appraisal.

"Do you have any family left in the empire?" she asked after a moment.

"Only a cousin?" 'And he might be dead... but why is she asking that?'

"Then you're not betrothed?"

Realisation swept through him and he grinned "No."

"Surely there must be someone you care about?" she came another step closer, her sleeve brushed against his arm.

"I wasn't close to anyone in Carvahall, I've been travelling since then" he said calmly, meeting her eyes steadily.

Trianna drew back slightly and lifted her wrist so that the serpentine bracelet resting there was a t eye level "Do you like him?"

He gazed at the serpent a second and shrugged.

"I call him Lorga. He's my familiar and protector" bending forwards she blew upon the bracelet and muttered "Se orum thornessa havr sharjalvi lifs."

With a dry rustle the snake stirred to life.

With no small amount of fascination Eragon watched as the creature writhed around Trianna's pale arm and lifted itself and fixed a whirling ruby eye on him, its wire tongue whipping in and out.

"Impressive" he said, turning his gaze away from the snake.

A short command and the snake stiffened and reassumed its former position. With a tired sigh Trianna leaned against the wall "Not many people understand what we magic users do. But I wanted you to know that there are others like you, and we will help if we can."

Eragon smiled calmly and leaned towards her, pinning her between him and the wall. He placed his index finger on her jaw, just below her ear, and trailed his fingers along it, Trianna shivered as he did so, when his finger came to the tip of her chin he pulled away, taking a full step back.

"You know, there's a kitchen not far from here, if you want we could go there and eat. Or..." he smiled softly, seductively "If you want we could find an abandoned room and do something else entirely."

She smiled, a beautiful smile, all her white teeth on display "I'd like that" her hand entwined with his where it rested against his leg. Her hand was smooth and cool, unlike the rough and often sweaty grips Eragon was accustomed to "Shall we..."

The door burst open behind them, causing Trianna to stumbled and whirl around, only to yelp as she found herself face to face with Saphira.

The dragon remained utterly motionless, except for one lip that slowly lifted revealing a line of ivory white jagged teeth.

Then she growled a wonderful, beautiful, glorious growl, richly layered with scorn and menace and filled with a deep hate and will to cause pain, it echoed up and down the hall for more than a minute.

Listening to it was like enduring a blistering, hackle raising tirade.

All the while Eragon had his gaze anywhere but Saphira.

When it was over, Trianna curtsied to Saphira, with her dress clenched in both hands, the fabric twisted, then, with her face white and scared, fled the room.

'_It was nearly impossible to get the door open' _she sniffed, as if nothing had happened.

'_Why did you do that?' _he asked flatly, his tone as cold as the Beor peaks.

'_You needed my help' _Saphira starting licking her claw, unperturbed by his anger.

"If I needed help, I would have called" his tone remained flat and cold, even out loud.

Saphira flinched, the fact that he was so angry he refused to speak to her with his mind not lost on her_ 'I'll not have you running around with some slattern who cares more for Eragon as Rider than you as a person' _she lost her temper first, her thoughts clouding in anger.

"What make you think you have any right to decide who I 'run around with'?" he had yet to raise his tone, or even sound remotely emotional.

Saphira growled at this, wanting him to be angry with her, so that she knew she wasn't the only one in a foul mood _'We are intimately linked. If you pursue a relationship, with or without my blessing and become... attached to some, my feelings will become engaged. Therefore, and I warn you only once, be careful who you choose, because it will involve both of us.'_

Eragon laughed, that's all, he laughed, he just laughed, he laughed so hard that had to grip his stomach in pain.

Then he stopped and looked up at her, his crimson eyes damn near insane with rage "YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT I DO!" Saphira wished he wasn't angry now, his tone was powerful and frightening, enough to scare her, and she wasn't one who scared easily, or rather at all "NO ONE DECIDES WHAT I DO! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE AND..." he stopped and took a deep breath, a single calming breath "and you don't even admit you were just jealous" his voice was no longer full of rage, but low and croaky.

Saphira growled at him, baring her ivory fangs at her own rider _'I was not jealous.'_

He didn't even look at her "Fuck you, Saphira."

He whispered a word to bring Zar'roc into his palm and dropped his formal wear there in the hall, unwilling to spend more time in her presence then necessary, and stormed away, leaving her alone.

For hours he wandered Farthen Dur, seeking no company other than his own and avoiding contact with all. Any who approached were treated to a long hard crimson glare and they soon left, and that was the few that dared to do so, as the aura around just seemed to scream 'FUCK OFF!' and most people did.

Eragon had spent much of his time in the abandoned sections high in Tronjheim, where none dwelled save dust. He had also spent over an hour walking slowly up the Vol Turin, from top to bottom, absorbed in his thoughts, his anger and his misery.

But now he rested, sitting at the very edge of the dragonhold, where rock would have met gem, and instead rock met air.

One giant hole with a drop down that would surely kill any man, no matter how durable.

He considered doing just that, for the thrill, but in the end he didn't have the will to do something fun, he just felt so... so empty, so agonised, so in pain.

And he shouldn't, he wasn't sure why Saphira had angered him so much just then.

He hated being controlled true, but it was Saphira, despite that, the excuse held little weight currently even now thinking about it made him angry.

Eragon found his finger resting around Zar'roc hilt, slowly he let the sword out of its wine red sheathe and into the open air. He stared it over, looking for any imperfections in the blade.

There were none.

Despite the pounding it had received against Arya, and then against the Urgals, and finally against Durza himself, the blade was still pristine, looking as new and sharp as the day it was made.

He lifted the sword up so that it was before his face, so that the tip pointed towards the ceiling. In the red blade he could see on mad crimson eye, his eye, reflected in the cold metal... and the whispers started again.

'_Hahaha... Eragoooon...'_

* * *

I'll see you next week then, toodles.


	6. My First Kiss Went A Little Like ARGH!

Not too sure about this chapter, a good half of it is just for the joke in the title. If you don't get the joke in the title then... well who give a fuck about you... WAIT I give a fuck about you please stay, please review, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Well have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 6: My First Kiss Went A Little Like ARGH!**

Saphira turned her gaze to him as he returned late the next morning, worried and afraid.

Not for the reasons one might think, she wasn't afraid of rejection and his continued spite, or rather she had been but no longer, not when she saw him, stumbling along, pale and shivering like crazy.

'_E-Eragon...' _she tried, but his mind was closed, completely, not even the slightly hint of an opening could be found in the steel walls that surrounded him.

He walked in, apparently ignoring her, though whether or not he noticed her or not was a good question. Zar'roc was tossed onto the ground beside Durza, where it lay, and tossed the formal clothing down there as well, having apparently collected it from the hall and then Eragon set himself down on the mattress staring at the cold wall opposing him.

Saphira lifted her bulk and moved towards him, placing her face in front of his and looking him dead in the eye. This had been the first night since Gilead, so long ago now, that they had spent away from each other, or rather, more importantly that she had to spend away from him.

"Saphira?" he looked at her numbly, his face was gaunt, not cold but confused maybe, she couldn't be sure "Oh, right" there was comprehension in his gaze now "We were fighting..." he frowned "Of course... we were fighting."

Saphira looked at him, half angry, half shocked. Had he forgotten it already? Why had he forgotten it?

Eragon's gaze turned to the floor and his shivering increased, his hands shaking.

'_Eragon what...' _she growled slightly, he still had his impenetrable walls up.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm blocking my mind aren't I... sorry" he said, waving a hand in front of him, as if searching for the words "I really don't feel like opening it right now though."

Saphira's blue gaze followed him as he went to sit on the edge of his bed, worry the main emotion in her sapphire blue eyes.

He lay down, lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

She moved to sit on her own pillow, keeping her gaze on him, keeping as close as she could and ready to move the second he needed her.

It was over an hour later than his finally spoke.

"Saphira... I'm sorry..." she looked up as he spoke, the sorrow bleeding through his voice, despite his numb and blank tone "I understand your feelings… I think... Please understand mine."

She nodded, still watching with worry.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I want you to know something" Eragon looked back up at the ceiling "Something I hadn't thought of before... but something you should know already" he stood then closed the distance between the and knelt down by her and stroked her snout, receiving a pleasured growl in response "Saphira... you are my one true love" she blinked at him, surprised "No matter what, I will always love you, no matter who I meet, no matter who I care for, you will always be more important than them, nothing can change that, the heavens will tumble to earth before my love for you fades in the slightest... _I swear it."_

The last part came mentally, and she touched back at his mind, wary. It was open, the walls once standing tall and menacing had faded, mostly. There was an area, a place she was barred from, certain memories he didn't want her to see, but she didn't mind, after all she had an area just like that and so could hardly blame him.

They embraced minds, letting all their emotions flood over, she felt his in their entirety, strange and twisting as they were, flickering from anger to sadness to hate to love to pain all in the space of seconds, never settled, like he was unsure of what to feel.

And Eragon in turn felt hers, her love for him, her desire to help him in whatever way she could, and her worry's, her jealousy, though she had been reassured the emotion hadn't faded.

He sighed _'What can I do to convince you, Saphira?'_

She was silent, it was unnerving to be seen in her entirety like this, degrading even, but at the same time refreshing, like they would understand each other better afterwards, not to mention the fact that he apparently didn't feel any of this, none of the shame of bearing himself fully to her, that really ticked her off.

'_There must be something?' _Eragon thought, more to himself than her, trailing through his head for something, anything to reassure her that he loved her.

"Alright" a smirk wrestled onto his face "It sort of important amongst humans, not sure about the other races but still. Anyway, will you accept?"

'_Of course' _she said, utterly clueless as to what she was going to receive.

'_Alright' _he bent down moving close to her.

"A kiss from a dragon" he said two minutes later, still spitting out blood "It's rather dangerous."

'_Well you showed me what you knew about kissing, what was I supposed to do?' _she muttered defensively, watching him with concern, and amusement.

"No, no, I don't blame you, I would've done the same" he said, his speech a bit odd due to his damaged tongue, and the blood still gushing out of his mouth "but still... why are dragons tongue's barbed?"

'_So that we can tear meat from bones' _she inputted, as he spat out another globule of blood.

"And tear tongues in mouths?" he spat out more blood, then reached for his magic "Waise heill" his tongue slowly reformed in his mouth, he had to pause once to spit out more blood but by the end he had a brand spanking new tongue.

"Ugh" he stretched it out, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go, then swilled it around his mouth "Feels weird" it was really uncomfortable, having a new tongue, as if it wasn't quite sure of its place in his body.

"So tell me" Eragon smirked over at Saphira, a new tongue unable to stop his arrogance "Did I taste good?"

Saphira chortled _'Yes little one, you blood and flesh are the most delicious I have ever tasted._

He gasped in mock surprise _'I am honoured. Truly you do me great kindness with your glorifying words.'_

Eragon stuck his tongue out again, it still felt really awkward "Come on, let go get lunch, I'm starving."

Saphira tore into her bloody haunch, eating with all the haste of a starving man, whilst still remaining as noble as the greatest of queens.

Eragon, on the other hand, ate very slowly, testing his new tongue on all his food and getting it used to the tastes that it had, for all intents and purposes, never tasted before.

It was then that Jarsha approached them, like before he stared wide eyed at Saphira as she nibbled off the end of a leg bone

Eragon swilled his tongue about a bit before speaking, it felt really, really odd "What's up?" he really hoped the Council of Elders hadn't summoned him, and if they had he'd kill them for daring to order him. He hadn't heard from the old fucks since the funeral, which was good, for them, fewer chances for him to kill them.

Jarsha turned away from Saphira long enough to say "Nasuada would like to see you, sir. She's waiting for you in her father's study" before turning right back to gawk at the dragon.

He nodded and turned to Saphira himself "Are you done, or do you need more time?"

She rolled her eyes at him and fit the rest of the meat into her mouth, including the bone which snapped with a loud crack _'I'm done.'_

"You can go Jarsha, I know the way" he said to the kid, stomping off towards the study... he hoped.

'_Or rather, I know the way, right little one?' _Saphira taunted.

'_Exactly.'_

It took them almost half an hour to reach it, because of the mountains immense size, not because they got lost.

During Ajihad's rule the door had been guarded by two men, now an entire squad of battle hardened warriors stood before it.

Despite the fact that there was no way they could fail to recognise Eragon they still barred his way, forcing Eragon to a stop. He paused for about a second "I can't be doing with this shit" and continued walking, shifting the warriors out of his way "Out of the way, Rider coming through, not stopping, shift."

Though they complained, they didn't dare try and stop him and parted before him and Saphira, the large body of the sapphire blue lizard possibly a greater incentive than the human sized Rider, and they was given entry to the study, where Nasuada sat behind the broad desk.

There was only one change to the office. A small vase of purple flow, unobtrusive, yet undeniably there. Nasuada had expertly made her own stamp on the room, without obliterating Ajihad's memory.

Nasuada herself was still dressed in the black of mourning, showing her continued grief.

Eragon flopped into the seat before her, Saphira settling behind him.

There was a small smile on her face as she waved away the soldier who tried to apologise "I must remind my guards to kill you if you ever actually stop for them."

"You do that" he replied blandly.

The soldier left and Nasuada's face lost its amusement, her visage turning steely and intent "I have spent the last few days reviewing the Varden's affairs, such as they are. It was a dismal exercise. We are poor, over extended, and low on supplies, and few recruits are joining us from the empire. I mean to change that."

"Bold words" he said, his own voice level "How?"

She paused "The dwarves cannot support us much longer, as it's been a lean year for farming and they've suffered losses of their own. Considering this, I have decided to move the Varden to Surda."

That actually gave Eragon pause, he hadn't expected something like that "Ambitious."

Nasuada nodded "It's a difficult proposition, but one I believe necessary to keep us face. Once in Surda we will finally be close enough to engage the empire directly."

Saphira shifted, that surprised even her.

"So you weren't kidding in your speech, huh?"

A brow was raised at him "Why would I 'kid'?"

"Because that's what leaders do, it's pretty much a requirement, make people believe, give them hope, but rarely actually do anything. Leaders aren't really there to do anything anyway, other people make the decisions and sort everything out, they just sign it off, make a few speeches and occasionally be seen fighting or frolicking."

"I don't intent to be that type of leader" she said sternly.

"Good, 'cause..."

"'I don't want a stupid leader'" she quoted "I understand."

Eragon grinned "That... uh, what's his name, the Surda bloke, I thought he didn't dare oppose old Galby directly."

Nasuada smiled grimly "Orrin's stance has changed since we defeated the Urgals. He will shelter and feed us and fight by our side. Many Varden are already in Surda, mainly women and children who couldn't or wouldn't fight. They will also support us, else I will strip our name from them."

"How did you communicate with this Orrin so fast? It's barely been" he thought about it, then gave up. His time in the tunnels had thrown off his sense of time "A few days since it became safe to send out messengers, so unless Ajihad planned this already, there wouldn't be time."

"The dwarves use a system of mirrors and lanterns to relay messages through their tunnels" she explained "They can send a dispatch from here to the western edge of the Beor Mountains in less than a day. Couriers then transport it to Aberon, capital of Surda. Fast as it is, that method is still too slow when Galbatorix can surprise us with an Urgal army and give us less than a day's notice. I intend to arrange something far more expedient between Du Vrangr Gata and Hrothgar's magicians before we go."

Nasuada retrieved a thick scroll from a draw of the desk "The Varden will depart Farthen Dur within the month. Hrothgar has agreed to provide us with safe passage through the tunnels. Moreover, he sent a force to Orthiad to remove the last vestiges or Urgals and seal the tunnels so no one can invade the dwarves by that route again. As this may not be enough to guarantee the Varden's survival, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Ask away" he said with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes.

"To help rally support for the Varden, I wish to spread word throughout the empire that a new Rider, named Eragon Shadeslayer, and his Dragon, Saphira, have joined our cause. I would like your permission before doing so however."

Saphira immediately objected _'It's too dange...'_

"Do it" he cut over her.

'_Eragon!'_

'_Saphira' _he smoothly interrupted_ 'Galbatorix has taken so much from me... from us. He has taken a part of my family, and two others who were as good as family' _she became mournful as she felt hissorrow_ 'You are also my family, and so my family is your family, meaning that he has taken family from you too, increasing his crimes.'_

'_But...'_

'_And so' _he spoke over her again _'If it came down to it, a choice, between serving Galbatorix or dying, which would _you _choose? For I know which I would, I would kill me myself if I had too.'_

'_Up until now' _she argued_ 'he has wanted you alive, even when you fought Durza he wished to capture, not kill, you. What kind of plots or tricks do you think he had held in abeyance while he tried to gain control of us? Speaking out openly will crush any hope he has of convincing us and then he will try to kill us.'_

'_Saphira' _he was calm, versus her panic_ 'Tell me, would the Shade Rider, Eragon, and the Mighty Dragon, Saphira, truly use a tool such as ambiguity as a shield to protect themselves from the wrath of the Black King?'_

'_If so' _he continued not giving her a chance torespond_ 'Why are we bothering to fight him in honourable warfare, why not simply poison his food instead. In fact why not simply poison the entire empire, kill all of his citizens, then what will he matter, he will be a broken king, sitting on the throne of a broken empire, all others free to live in peace.'_

'_Eragon...'_

'_Saphira' _he interrupted her, again, meeting her eyes, unlike all others Saphira did not react as she stared into his maddening crimson eyes, she did not flinch or look away, she stared right into the inferno, knowing it was looking back_ 'Stand tall, against a man who has slaughtered the entire race of Dragon's, or bow to the fear of what devilry he could unleash upon us, which would your ancestors have chosen?'_

She snarled at him_ 'Fine!' _she roared out at him, his final stab hitting right where it could hurt and wound her the most, her pride_ 'We will stand. We will fight with all our might. We will kill the forsaken king, and tear down his blackened empire. In the name of my ancestors, in the name of my Father and my Mother, whose names I do not know, we will fight. We will stand by the Warder's as Dragon and Rider, as friends, as lovers, as companions, and the Empire will FALL!'_

A smirk trawled across his face, pure arrogant pride in that face_ 'There's my girl.'_

"Spread the word of Saphira, Mighty Empress of the Skies, whose scales are a blue so pure it puts the sky itself to shame and of her Rider, Eragon, Slayer of Shades, whose eyes reflect the blood of his enemies" he grinned in her direction, doing the dramatization for her "Let it be known, though, that I do not seek the King's throne, I seek only vengeance for all he has taken from me, all the pain he has caused me" he made sure to meet Nasuada's eye "Nothing more."

Nasuada graced him with a smile at his dramatics "Thank you, I know it's a lot to ask, and I will see your requests done" but then her smile faded and she surveyed him carefully "Eragon, may I ask you a person question?"

"Sure, no guarantee I'll answer though."

"Do you fight with the Varden solely for your vengeance? Are we simply a tool in your vengeance?"

Black almond shaped eyes met with bloody crimson, unlike Saphira Nasuada did react to his gaze, her shoulder hunched in slightly, as if she was trying to make herself less of a target, and her breathing hitched, just a bit, but otherwise no changes could be observed.

"I..." Eragon started, then stopped, considering it. His gaze moved from Nasuada to the two swords that rested on his hip "I didn't come here seeking vengeance. I came here to help Arya, nothing more. Then I found an army, rag tag maybe, not very organised or swelling in numbers, but with connections and power, so I stuck around, when Arya was well I didn't simply leave, partly because I wanted to fight the Urgals, partly because I though you lot might be useful."

He looked up now, turning his gaze to a lamp high on the wall "My vengeance is the reason I fought with you, whether the reason I still fight with you as that... I don't know. I've seen injustices, I've seen pain and misery, and I don't know if it's Galbatorix's fault, I don't know if a just government can make everything sunshine and rainbows, but..."

He stopped again, thinking harder, wanting to answer her, as a show of his loyalty to her, if nothing else "I'll see your father's ambition through to the end. You can be sure of that, and only that."

Nasuada stared at him long and hard before finally speaking "I see. As we discussed before the funeral" she changed subjects quickly, not wanting to prolong his discomfort, not to mention her own "I expect you to travel to Ellesmera and complete your training."

"With Arya?"

"Of course. The elves have refused contact with both humans and dwarves ever since she was captured. Arya is the only being who can convince them to emerge from seclusion."

"They are sounding more and more like a group of right cunts" he stated "Can't she use magic to tell them?"

"Unfortunately, no. When the elves retreated in Du Weldenvarden after the fall of the riders, they placed wards around the forest that prevent any thoughts, item or being from entering it through arcane means, though not from exiting it, if I understood Arya's explanation."

Eragon scowled playfully "And I wasn't invited for this discussion between my two favourite ladies."

She gave him a mile "I never thought to do so. Arya must physically visit Du Weldenvarden before Queen Islanzadi will know that she is alive, that you and Saphira exist, and of the numerous events that have befallen the Varden these past months."

Nasuada now handed him the scroll stamped with a wax sigil.

"This is a missive for Queen Islanzadi, telling her about the Varden's situation and my own plans. I mention nothing of your... circumstances, however, it is your right to tell her or not, and I fear I could not explain it if I tried. Please guard it well, it would cause a great deal of harm in the wrong hands."

"I hope that after all that's happened Islanzadi will feel kindly enough towards us to reinstate diplomatic ties. Her assistance could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Arya knows this and has agreed to press our case, but I wanted you aware of the situation too, so you could take advantage of any opportunity that might arise."

"If she refuses to" he said, tucking the scroll into his jerkin "I'm not sticking around, I'll be right back at your side, after informing the good Queen to go fuck herself."

"Thank you" she smiled wryly at him "That's... reassuring."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning... unless you have something planned?"

"You think I'm here arranging play dates?" he growled at her, no real malice in it "I'm following the Varden waiting for the next great slaughter, this is where the good battles will be. Otherwise I'd be out there" he waved randomly "Doing something productive like killing troops, attacking supplies, instead of sitting here waiting."

Nasuada looked at him gravely, his violent comments causing her concern "Eragon... what will you do if... no, when, the Varden defeats Galbatorix?"

"Huh" Eragon blinked "Me?"

"Yes" she nodded "Immediately afterward there will no doubt be great need of you, people will seek your advice and council, and doubtless you would get to engage in slaughter often with rebels and loyalists and other hoping to take advantage of the chaos, but afterwards there will be peace. What will you do then?"

Eragon met her gaze again, even and calm with just a hint of a smile "You don't want me causing trouble, huh?" to Nasuada's credit she didn't react, not in the slightest "Once Galbatorix lies dead, my vengeance will be complete, the end. After that I'm gone, I'll spend my days doing what I want, avoiding all lives other than Saphira, that's all I really want. Unless of course" he grinned "I find a reason to stay" his gaze appraised her form, his smile leaving no unspoken words unspoken.

Nasuada considered it for many moments, not what he was offering, the bit before that "You are strange."

"How kind of you" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I did not mean to cause offence, only... you lust for slaughter and bloodshed, you follow us for that very reason, yet in your future you wish for a, presumably, peaceful existence. It strikes me as being odd."

"Guess your right" he nodded in agreement "But I'm an odd person. That which hates often loved first as they... _don't_ say, but should. Besides which, there's no guarantee we'll defeat Galbatorix, there's no guarantee it will be in this life time, and there no guarantee I will survive the feat, so I may not have to live as a wanderer, hiding until the end of time, I might be dead by then."

Nasuada's face had turned grave once more as he spoke "True enough... you should know one other person will be travelling with you."

"Oh great, who?" he asked, annoyance presiding in his tone now.

"Orik, King Hrothgar insisted that in the interest of fairness there should be a dwarf representative present at your training, since it affects their race as well."

Eragon groaned "Great, you know with just two of us we could have gotten there in a few days on Saphira. Ah well" he brightened up quickly "It'll be nice to have some non elven conversation around. The more I hear about the 'fair folk' the more I find myself thinking what a load of pricks."

"I would advise you not to tell them that."

"Your father said much the same, didn't listen then, not going to now. Do you really intend to attack the empire?" he asked, suddenly serious "You said yourself, the Varden are weak. Wouldn't it be better to wait and..."

"If we wait" she said sternly "Galbatorix will just get stronger. This is the first time since Morzan was slain that we have even the slightest opportunity of catching him unprepared. He had no reason to suspect we could have defeated the Urgals, and we only did that thanks to you, so he won't have readied his empire for invasion."

"And what will you do" he said, moving to stand in front of her desk and placing both his hands atop it "when Galbatorix and Shruikan ride out to obliterate you?"

Nasuada shook her head "He won't. From what we know of him, he won't fight until Uru'baen itself is threatened. It doesn't matter to Galbatorix if we destroy half the empire, so long as we come to him, not the other way around. Why should he bother anyway? If we do manage to reach him our troops will be battered and depleted making it all the easier for him to destroy us."

Eragon moved closer to look her dead in the eye, an inch separated their noses "You still haven't answered me."

Nasuada suppressed a shiver as gazed into his eyes "I can't yet. This will be a long campaign. By its end you might be powerful enough to defeat Galbatorix, or the elves may have joined us, and their spell casters are the strongest in Alagaesia. No matter what happens we cannot afford to delay. Now is the time to gamble and challenge Galbatorix or submit and pass away."

Eragon sighed. He wouldn't be able to convince her to change her mind, and he barely wanted to, so instead he gently stroked her cheek, his pale skin contrasting greatly with her black "And what of your own safety. _You _have my loyalty, not the Varden, so my concern is whether or not _you _will be safe. I have no desire to bury the daughter so soon after the father."

This time not even Nasuada's iron will could suppress the shiver that ran up her spine "I am well defended, as you saw" she gestured to the door, where beyond it warriors stood at the ready "I will admit..." she looked down at the table and away from his eyes "one reason for going to Surda is that Orrin know me of old and will offer his protection. I cannot tarry here with you and Arya gone and the Council of Elders still with power. They won't accept me as leader until I prove beyond doubt that the Varden are under _my_ control, not theirs."

Eragon pulled back, letting his fingers trail away from her smooth skin "Fair enough" he said smiling, a strange smile that spoke of both endearment and pride "You've thought this through well. I knew I made a good choice, cats are so overrated."

She smiled with him at this, half touched by his sort of concern for her and half annoyed, as if she was being treated like a child. She paused taking a moment to draw on some inner strength, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, making her cold and aloof as a leader must be.

"Go now, Eragon. Ready your horse, gather your supplies, and be at the north gate by dawn."

"Aye, aye, captain."

* * *

See you again, probably, maybe, hopefully, you know so long as I don't die during the week, or the world ends in a giant fireball, or I forget to upload, all somewhat likely, notice I said somewhat not specifying how likely it is nor saying that it is likely just that it is somewhat.

I'm gonna shut up now, see you next week.


	7. One of Us

**Chapter 7: One of Us.**

Eragon savoured the wind as it blew through his hair. Gods did he miss the wind, lovely chaotic, merciless wind, that cared not if it was a refreshing breeze or a bone chilling one, wind simply was and Eragon loved it.

'_Dive, low' _he told Saphira, she pulled her wings close, and angled them towards the ground.

They gathered immense speed, until Eragon could feel his face being pulled from the sheer force, then, within twenty feet of Farthen Dur's floor, Saphira snapped open her wings and in several heavy beats carried them high again.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eragon laughed to the sky as they flew, King and Queen of all they surveyed.

They flew high above Tronjheim, where crenulated icicles hung from the sides of Farthen Dur, forming a great white band around the crater.

Though it was still hours until night it was already dark within the mountain.

'_I like this place' _he told her as they flew looking at the land below _'but it's a bit empty. There are no plants or animals, just...' _he gestured to everything in general _'this. It's as dead as and devoid of life as Ajihad's tomb. This barrenness... I don't like it.'_

'_You liked it in the desert' _she said, gliding around lazily.

'_The desert was different, there was life there, just hidden, or underground, it was barren but not like this is. Here this is _no _life, just... nothing, not even flowers.'_

'_Dwarves do seem to think gems take the place of flowers.'_

Eragon nodded in agreement_ 'Though personally I too would prefer gems to flowers, gems are far more valuable.'_

'_Oh?' _Saphira sounded genuinely shocked_ 'Does my Rider think of value?'_

'_Saphira...' _he glanced down at the back of her head_ 'I did try to sell you.'_

Saphira took a moment to search through his memories before roaring with an accompanying jet of flame and spinning sharply in an attempt to dislodge him. The fall would likely kill him and leave his body spattered over the ground, but Eragon only found her attempts playful. He only laughed in joy as she attempted, the saddle held him down and prevented inevitable death quite nicely.

'_Come on, let's go back' _he said once the light had faded so much that he struggled to see. Saphira turned them towards Tronjheim, drifting down as they drew nearer to Tronjheim. In the darkness Tronjheim shone like a great beacon.

'_Look' _she said, breaking the silence that accompanied their return and angling towards one of the four roads that left Tronjheim along the compass points.

'_At what?' _Eragon asked, his eyes struggling to see. He could only seem a small patch of white on a nearby hill.

Not long before they landed Eragon's eyes could make out what the patch was and he could see Angela, who wore a pale tunic, a wicker basket four feet across in her hand.

"Gathering toadstools?" he asked as she approached where they had landed.

"Hello" said Angela cheerfully, putting her basket down "Oh no, toadstools is far to general a term. And anyway, they really ought to be called frogstools not toadstool."

"You're still going on about that" he muttered, clambering down from the saddle.

She spread out the toadstools with her hand, ignoring his comment "This one is sulphur tuft, this is an inkcap, a navelcap here, dwarf shield, russet tough-shank, blood ring and that is a spotted deceiver. Delightful isn't it" she smiled at him, cheery as can be, as she point out each one in turn.

"That one?" he asked, pointing at a lightning blue stemmed mushroom with a molten orange gills and a glossy black two tiered cap.

"Fricai Anglat" she said, looking at it fondly "as the elves might say. The stalk is instant death, while the cap can cure most poisons. It's what Tunivors Nectar is extracted from. Fricai Andlat only grows in the caves in Du Weldenvarden and Farthen Dur, and it would die out here if the dwarves started carting their dung elsewhere."

Eragon glanced back at the hill, so it was really a massive pile of shit "Tunivors Nectar... I think I know that from somewhere."

Angela rolled her eyes "It's what they used to heal Arya you dolt."

Eragon brightened up with a grin "Of course it is, I knew I knew it from somewhere. Anyway I like the stalk better..." Angela gave him an odd look "its blue" was his justification.

She smiled, with no small amount of amusement "Hello Saphira" Angela reached past Eragon to pat Saphira on the nose. Saphira blinked a bit shocked, but looked pleased, her tail twitching.

At the Same time Solembum padded into sight, his mouth clamp firmly around a limp rat. Without so much as a flick of his whiskers, the werecat settled on the ground and began to nibble to the rodent, studiously ignoring the three of them.

"Hello to you too, mangy old cat" Eragon called to him, receiving no response.

"So" said Angela, fiddling with a curl of her enormous hair "off to Ellesmera?"

"How exactly do you know everything that's going on?" he asked with a frown.

"A gift" she stared at his face, which remained grumpy, for a while, then scowled "you shouldn't be so morose. It's not as if you're going to your execution."

"Really?" Eragon glared over at her "Fucking feels like it. Going to live amongst... elves" he gagged dramatically "Oh woe is me, forced to live amongst the fair folk for god for fucking ages!"

Angela shook her head at him, and his rant "Feel better now?"

"I've met Arya you know, if they're all like that I am fucked."

"I'm sure they're not" she said, patting his arm comfortingly "Tell me, have you ever tried smiling" she asked at his still pouting face "After all this isn't your execution, you're not going to your death, so you should be happy... somewhat. You" she poked him in the chest "are as flaccid as Solembum's rat... Flaccid. What a delightful word don't you think?"

The rider grinned at this, and his dragon chortled as well "I thought it being stiff was better."

Angela grimaced "If you're going to make sex jokes I'm going to leave."

Eragon raised his hands in surrender "I'll be good."

The witch half smiled half scowled at him.

"Flaccid" he said the word, thinking about it "I suppose it's a goodish word, though personally I prefer genocide, it rolls easily off the tongue I find."

Angela stopped fiddling with a mushroom to consider it "Hmm, genocide" she said slowly, rolling the word around her mouth and testing it "I'm not sure" she rubbed at her chin, thinking carefully "No, it's nowhere near as good as flaccid."

"You're right" Eragon agreed "It's much better."

Angela, sensing a challenge, stood tall, as did Eragon, and faced the rider head... well, chest on, she wasn't exactly tall "No it's not" she disagreed glaring up at the Shade.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Not!

"Is!" Angela paused "Oh bugger" she cursed softly as her defeat.

"So, you going to accompany the Varden to Surda?" he asked, grinning at his hard earned victory.

"Of course, as I told you before, I like to be where things are happening, and that's where it's at."

Eragon grinned even more "Then we'll be fine, otherwise you'd be with us" he patted Saphira, leaning against the dragon's side.

Angela shrugged, her face unusually serious "Be careful in Du Weldenvarden. Just because elves do not display their emotions doesn't mean they aren't subject to rage and passion like the rest of us mortals. What can make them so deadly is who they conceal it, sometimes for years."

Eragon met her gaze "I'm not a mortal" he reminded the witch "Very little can match me, and I'll be damned if elves are one of them."

"I'm more than certain that Arya did match you."

He grinned darkly "She's a special case... besides, I could match her before" he stood tall again, towering over the diminutive witch "After my defeat of Durza, when I absorbed his spirits into me, I only got stronger."

Her eyes widened almost unnoticeably.

"Come on, you must have known, you treated me afterwards, surely you knew exactly what was going on" he tapped the side of his head "in here" an arrogant smirk rested his face and his crimson eyes glowed in the dark of Tronjheim.

"I didn't" she answered calmly, the only sign of her unease was the fact that she didn't meet his gaze but instead surveyed her mushrooms "But I suspected."

"Fair enough."

Silence crept upon the two, as Angela examined and checked her toadstools and Eragon just gazed at the patch of sky he could see from Tronjheim.

"Have you been to Ellesmera, it sure sounds like it?"

"I have... once upon a time."

Eragon frowned at her vagueness, but didn't bother inquiring further, he just sighed and looked away, leaving the subject alone "What do you think of Nasuada's plans."

"Mmm... she's doomed!" she exclaimed suddenly "You're doomed! They're all doomed!" she cackled madly, doubling over. After a few moments she straightened abruptly "Notice I didn't specify what type of doom, so no matter what happens, I predicted it. How very wise of me."

Eragon smirked. Angela was an odd one, Eragon was a dragon rider shade and even he thought that of the small witch.

She lifted up her basket and rested it against one hip "I suppose I won't see you for while, so farewell, best of luck, avoid roasted cabbage, don't eat earwax, and look on the bright side of life!"

And with a cheery wink she strolled off leaving Eragon still smirking amusedly.

Solembum picked up his dinner and followed, after the an appropriate pause of course, ever so dignified.

Eragon and Saphira broke down laughing.

"And how are you, my friend?" he asked the horse after exiting Tronjheim's north gate, that had been raised just enough to let Saphira passed.

He stroked a hand through Snowfire's mane.

'_I wonder how Tornac is' _he scowled at the ground as he thought of the grey horse, or more importantly its rider.

They waited in the recessed area beyond the gates, red jasper pillars towered upwards and carved beasts snarled in between them. Past those, at the very edge of Tronjheim, sat two thirty foot high gold griffins, identical pairs of which guarded each of city mountains gates.

No one else was in sight.

Snowfire pawed the floor impatiently he had not been ridden for over a week. The horse had been brushed, reshod and saddled, and his saddlebags were bulging with supplies for the road.

"No horse?" he asked Orik, when the dwarf stomped towards him, a large pack on his back and a bundle in his arms "You going to walk to Du Weldenvarden?"

Orik shook his head, grunting "We'll be stopping at Tarnag, just north of here. From there we take rafts along the Az Ragni to Hedarth, an outpost for trading with the elves. We won't need steeds before Hedarth, so I'll use my own feet until then."

"Fair enough. So what's that?" he asked as Orik put the bundle he was carrying down on the ground.

Orik unwrapped it with a grin, revealing Eragon's armour.

The shield had been repainted and repaired, the oak emblems clear in the centre and all the scars and scars removed. All the damage was gone.

The mail shirt was burnished and oiled, the steel rings glinted beautifully. On its back there was no sign of where Durza had sliced through the mail.

The coif, gloves, bracers and greaves and helm were all likewise repaired, the helm was, noticeably, facing away from him.

"Our greatest smiths worked on these" said Orik "As well as your armour Saphira. However, since we cannot take the dragon armour with us, it was given to the Varden, who will guard it till our return."

'_Thank him for me' _Saphira told him.

Eragon did so and slid the armour in Snowfire's saddle bags, knowing it would only weigh him down and make him uncomfortable to wear it now.

Lastly he reached for the helm, only to find it had moved, and was now in Orik's hands, the dwarf rubbing at a non-existent mark.

"Before that Eragon" there was a note of seriousness in his voice "There are two things. Firstly" he placed the helm down, once again making sure the brow faced away from Eragon.

Orik reached down into the fabric of the bundle again, picking up a long leather box with a golden latch on the front. Eragon hadn't noticed it before, the black leather matching the bundle's material nicely. Though in truth the shiny armour had distracted him somewhat.

The dwarf opened it, and marvelled at its contents, keeping it turned away from Eragon.

"After the battle, our finest bowyers worked to make this, a gift from Hrothgar, as King of the Dwarves."

He turned it around, revealing an ebony coloured bow, the fact that it was sat amidst crushed crimson velvet was all he really gathered before his eyes were absorbed in just looking at the bow.

Small patterns, gold inlays, were wrapped around the bow, they were all but simple lines, yet they curved and spiralled beautifully around the bow, contrasting wonderfully with the darkness of the bow.

"It was made from the finest pair of Urgal horn we could find after the battle, given the amount of Urgals there were this was quite a fine pair, the bowyers said the best they had ever seen."

Eragon heard him, but he wasn't listening, his eyes and mind refused to leave the bow.

"Take it" that he did hear and, with something akin to nervousness, he reached out with his pale finger. They wrapped around the cool horn, and he hefted it into the air.

For its size it was quite heavy.

"Here" Orik handed him a black string, made from a material Eragon didn't recognise, not that he cared, and strung the bow carefully, afraid of scuffing its shiny finished.

"Our bowyers were dismayed at the prospect of making one of these so quickly, and several of our spell casters had to be roped in to speed the process" he was informed "Looking at it though, I don't think it did much harm, or any rather."

Eragon pulled the string back, testing the bows strength. It was incredible. The weight would be impossible to get out of wood. It was only slightly longer than his old bow but its draw strength was greater than that of the massive yew longbow he had used.

"Thank you" he said, holding it reverently "Thank you" he continued, his voice regained strength and arrogance "I'll make sure it kills many an enemy for Hrothgar."

Orik smiled at Eragon fairly obvious cheer as he continued to look at the bow "I'm glad you like it so much. Apologies that the decoration isn't much, they had wanted to inlay an intricate dragon upon it, but it was only ready for decoration this morning and they didn't have the time."

"Doesn't matter" Eragon continued to examine his new bow "It's perfect."

Orik proffered the leather case to Eragon, who took it and unstrung the bow, laying it carefully down in the crushed velvet.

The quiver drew Eragon's eye now, it was made of shiny black leather, much like the case, and would conform perfectly to his back when worn, he could also store the bow within it, even whilst it was fully strung. It could be held on his back by the long strap attached to it, or the strap could be adjusted so that he could wear the quiver at his waist.

At the bottom on the left side was a small dagger, sitting in its sheath, that was unnoticeably sewn into the quiver itself, the knife wouldn't be useful for much, outside of hunting, but in a tight spot could be a life saver.

A dozen arrows rest in the quiver, they were made of a dark material similar to the bow, but this was clearly wood as he could feel grain in the polished shaft. The heads were made of darkened metal and didn't glint in the light and the fletching was done using crimson feathers that looked like they had been dipped in blood.

Eragon grinned at that _'Nice touch.'_

Also sat in the case was a black leather bracer that would keep his wrist from being hurt by the string or fletching, this was unadorned and probably thrown in at the last moment, though of admittedly high quality.

Eragon carefully set everything down in the leather case, making sure nothing would damage the bow, then carefully strapped it onto Saphira, and mad certain the case wouldn't wobble too much during flight.

'_Are you happy with your new stick-thrower?' _she asked him as he did that.

'_Yes... I am' _Eragon said with a smile, sounding genuinely happy, something that made Saphira happy as well. Nothing cheered Eragon up like receiving another weapon of slaughter _'Orik said these sorts of bows were for dwarves only, so it must have taken Hrothgar a lot of time to convince them to make one for me. I'll have to thank him next time I see him.'_

'_Perhaps with more punctuality than you usually have' _Saphira said, reminding him gently, while nodding in agreement, as he clambered down.

"Thanks for the reminder" he said to his dragon patting her "Orik, thank you, for the armour, and I retract my screw you."

Orik chuckled, remembering it fondly. Then his face turned serious, somewhere halfway between pleased and troubled. He reached down and picked up the gold and silver helm he had placed on the ground.

The dwarf met Eragon's eyes "Mine king, Hrothgar, desires that I present this helm as a symbol of the friendship he bears for you" he turned it around, revealing the hammer and stars that was the symbol of the Durgrimst Ingeitum, Orik and Hrothgar's clan "And with it Hrothgar extends an offer to adopt you as one of the Durgrimst Ingeitum, as a member of his own family."

Eragon stared at the helm, his face utterly serious.

"One thing, before you answer" Orik interrupted as Eragon tried to speak "The bow was a gift to you, for the aid you rendered us in the battle and for the hope you gave us, Saphira, for agreeing to fix the Isidar Mirtirm. Hrothgar does not wish that gift to affect your decision. We will not be offended should not chose not to accept, nor retract our gift."

'_It seems like politics is still dogging me, one day I'll have to put down the dumb bitch' _he said to Saphira, not really angry, either at the politics or the offer, just somewhere between shocked and amused.

"Has this been done often?" he asked, after Orik's speech.

"For a human? Never. Hrothgar argued with the Ingeitum families for a day and a night before they agreed to accept you. If you consent to bear our crest you will have full rights as clan member. You may attend our councils and give voice on every issue. And" his tone grew sombre "if you so wish, you will have the right to be buried with our dead."

That was a true honour, and even Eragon knew it. The enormity of Hrothgar's offer was truly brought home with that, as he was offered the highest honour the dwarves could give. It was almost enough to convince him to take the helm right then and there... almost.

"A question, if I may" Orik blinked at his politeness but nodded "With this will I be subjected to his rule? Will I be expected to address him with the respect he, as King, deserves and bow before him?"

Orik chuckled at the questions "My King already gave me the answer to that, he said 'As usual Shadeslayer you will do as you please, I do not wish you to bow before me and you may address me as you wish' as for rule" Orik raised a hand and scratched at his bearded chin "you will not be ordered as any dwarf, for you are indeed special. But you would be expected to listen to his council and agree with his requests, to an extent."

"Then one last question" Eragon knelt down to look Orik dead in the eye, looking for any hint of doubt "Does he know what this means?"

Orik met his gaze, unable to suppress a shudder but kept the gaze of those crimson eyes "I think so."

Eragon nodded "I hope he does, because this will make him many enemies. If I take this helm I too will make many enemies. It is a stupid foolish idea, a pathetic attempt to right the balance of power, unworthy of consideration" Orik scowled but nodded, unable to deny the truth of his words "So I won't consider it."

His scowled darkened, but then he looked up at Eragon confused.

"Come on Orik" Eragon taunted "I'm the type who likes to jump off of cliffs without planning too."

He stood tall, sweeping the helm from the dwarf's hands and pressed it down upon his head, a smirk on his face "I will join the Durgrimst Ingeitum."

A smile returned to Orik's face and he nodded in approval "Then take this Knurlnien, this Heart of Stone, and cup it between your hands, yes like so. You must steel yourself now and prick open a vein to wet the stone" Eragon sliced open his wrist with Durza's sword, not flinching as blood sprayed from his wrist onto the Knurlnien. Orik blinked "A few drops would have sufficed, but oh well. To finish repeat after me: Os il dom qiranu carn dur thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst vor formv edaris rak skilfz. Narho is belgond..." it was a lengthy recitation, made all the longer by Orik stopping every few sentences to translate.

"Whatever else the clan may say about this business" said Orik as Eragon examined his still bleeding wrist "you have behaved with integrity and respect... in your own way. They cannot ignored that" he grinned "We are of the same clan now, eh? You are my foster brother! Under more normal circumstances, Hrothgar would have present your helm himself and we would have held a lengthy ceremony to commemorate your induction into Durgrimst Ingeitum, but events move to swiftly for us to tarry."

"Thank the gods" Eragon whispered healing his wrist with a few words.

"Fear not that you are being slighted, though!" Orik had heard what he said and continued, crushing Eragon's hopes "Your adoption shall be celebrated with the proper ritual when you and Saphira next return to Farthen Dur. You shall feast and dance and have many a pieces of paper to sign in order to formalize your new position, doesn't that sound fun?"

Eragon groaned loudly, but stopped suddenly, his face turning grave "Orik... brother" Orik smiled at the title and nodded "I know that Hrothgar knows of my... circumstances, do you?"

Eragon stared at him, his crimson eyes burning with undue malice, and Orik flinched.

"Yes" he said looking away "My King explained what he knew of your condition to me after his meeting with you. He meant no offence, only wished me to know of your condition and... to be wary."

"And what do you think?" Eragon asked, his voice barely above a whisper, but it sounded above everything, as if the world itself was afraid of being louder than Eragon

"I don't know" Orik answered truthfully "All I do know is that you, though bloodthirsty, violent and flippant, have done nothing to harm my people, expect knocking one on the head" Eragon smiled at the reminder of his time at the training field "I don't know what to think of _what _you are. But I do think I know _who _you are and that you are... my friend" he was hesitant to state the part, but did so looking Eragon straight in the eye.

Eragon flinched at the term _You've been a really good friend, thanks _those words, he had spoken to Murtagh so long ago now, defining what they were for the first time, not simply companions on a journey, but friends who would fight for each other. He shoved down these thoughts and the sadness that came with them and instead grinned down at Orik "Of course, brother."

Orik chuckled "You're one of us now, brother" he responded, leaning himself against a pillar "It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are, so long as you at least stand by us, if not with us, we will always stand with you."

Eragon sat down next to Saphira and waited in silence, once again consumed by thoughts of Murtagh, his anger and hate built up and only through Saphira's calming thoughts did he manage to keep calm.

"Barzul knular!" Orik cursed after several minutes "Where are they? Arya said she would be right here. Ha! Elves' only concept of time is late and even later."

"Dealt with them much? And what does Barzul mean, I've heard a few dwarves us it?" asked Eragon from where he lay against Saphira's side.

"Barzul? It means ill fate, and no, only Arya, and then sporadically because she travelled so often, you know in seven decades I've learned one things about her. You can't rush and elf. Trying is like hammering a file, it might break, but it'll never bend."

"And if you hammer stone it will be smashed into rubble" Eragon reminded him.

"True, but stone will shift, given time" Orik sighed and shook his head "Of all the races elves change the least, which is one reason I'm reluctant to go."

"Oh and what are the others?" asked Eragon looking around with boredom.

"There are important tasks to perform in Tronjheim and our others cities, yet I must tramp across Alagaesia to exchange pleasantries and sit and grow fat as you are tutored. It could take years!"

Eragon scowled to one side "We don't have that sort of time."

Orik looked over at him shamefaced "You're right of course, we don't."

A depressing silence engulfed the two as they both pondered how little time they truly had.

"At last!" Orik muttered standing after seven minutes of the uncomfortable quiet.

Nasuada, Jormundur and Arya, who carried a pack like Orik's, approached the pair, Eragon didn't bother standing for them, merely kept lounging against Saphira, letting the Ingeitum symbol flash on his helm.

Nasuada came to stand in front of him, and Eragon looked up at her lazily "Sup?"

"You accepted" she said gently, her voice restrained.

Eragon did stand now and brought his face close to hers, as he often did to make a point, check if someone was serious, or simply tease them, often a mix of all three "Obviously... you're looking at a proud member of Durgrimst Ingeitum."

She smiled an odd smile "I wondered if you would. Now once again all three races have a hold on you. The dwarves can claim your allegiance as a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum, the elves will train and shape you, and you have given your loyalty to me, a human. Perhaps it is best we share your allegiance."

"Maybe" he said teasingly.

She tried to press a small bag of coins into his hands but he waved it away "Don't bother, you keep it. What need do I have for money?"

Nasuada blinked in shock but nodded and backed away.

"My uncle once said something to me" Eragon said, stopping her in her tracks "'Saving a single crown may not mean much, but do it a hundred times and it means much.'"

Once against she blinked, this time at the almost random reminiscing "Your uncle sounds like a wise man" but still responded respectfully.

"Yes, he was. Something we share, he was as good as my father and he was killed by the empire, that's what started my quest against Galbatorix, that's why I'm going to kill him. Beforehand, I might have even considered joining him."

Another blink this time at his blunt honestly, but she smiled this time thinking she understood, somewhat "Thank you, Shadesl... Eragon" she placed the coins back into her dress.

Eragon leant forwards "Your welcome" he raised a hand and patted her gently on the head. When she looked up at him she found an inscrutable smile on his face, she couldn't tell if it was amused or if it was a genuinely caring smile.

He stepped back from the older woman who he had just made feel like a child and Jormundur approached.

The older man extended a hand, which Eragon shook, making sure to at the very least bruise the other man's fingers. Jormundur may have reacted well considering everything, and even earned a smidgen of Eragon's respect, but he had still tried to force him to give his fealty.

"Have a good trip, Eragon. Guard yourself well" the man barely reacted, except for a slight wince, to the crushing force acting upon his hand, and when Eragon let go Jormundur just let his hand fall to his side, not even holding it in pain.

Eragon grinned at him, another smidgen of respect earned.

"Come" said Arya, gliding past them into the darkness of Farthen Dur "It is time to leave. Aiedail has set, and we have far to go."

"Aye" Orik agreed, pulling a red lantern from the side of his pack, the same kind was used in the rest of Tronjheim.

Nasuada looked them over once more, not missing the almost sad look to Eragon's face before a smirk replaced it "Very well. Eragon and Saphira" she addressed the pair, putting aside what she had seen, but not forgetting it "you have the Varden's blessings, as well as mine. May your journey be safe. Remember, you carry the weight of our hopes and expectation, so acquit yourselves honourably."

"Please" Eragon said shaking his head "Honour is my middle name."

He stomped off, urging Snowfire after him with his mind and Saphira moving along with the horse, Eragon walked up to alongside Arya and matched her pace.

As Saphira moved past Nasuada she paused and lightly licked her on the cheek, very lightly as otherwise Nasuada would be left with a torn apart cheek, but a blessing and a message of good will from a dragon all the same.

Saphira led the back of their troop, Snowfire was next, then Orik, then Eragon and Arya who were having a silent and unnoticed race.

When the gate was far behind them Eragon fell back, to walk alongside Saphira, and looked back, just the once, to the pinprick of light that was in fact the gate, and the two lonely silhouettes that was Nasuada and Jormundur who remained watching.

Then he faced forwards and kept walking.

They came to Farthen Dur's base where they were greeted by a pair of thirty feet tall doors, open and waiting. Three dwarf guards bowed and moved away from the aperture.

The tunnel behind the doors was of matching proportions, lined with columns and lanterns for the first fifty feet, after that darkness, only foreboding emptiness and silence.

It looked almost exactly like the western entrance Eragon had arrived through not much more than a week ago, but this tunnel was vastly different.

Perhaps not in size or in function but in the sheer scale of the project itself, after all instead of burrowing through a mile thick base to create an entrance to the outside, this one ploughed beneath mountain after mountain, all the way to the dwarf city of Tarnag.

"Here is our path" said Orik, raising his lantern.

Orik and Arya crossed the threshold, but Eragon stopped at the entrance.

He wasn't afraid of the dark, but couldn't help but be reminded of that place, the chair, the light, and the dark, the voices, and finally, most importantly, those crimson eyes.

Was that what everyone else saw, was that what he subjected them to?

Then he looked at the tunnel again, the barren bleak tunnel. Once in there he would be hurling himself into the unknown, abandoning the few things he had grown accustomed to among the Varden, in exchange for an uncertain destiny.

'_Something wrong?' _Saphira stopped as she was about to pass by to stare into the tunnel with him.

'_Absolutely nothing, babe' _with that and a grin Eragon walked forwards.

Charing headfirst into the unknown, definitely his favourite thing.


	8. Fear and Resentment

**Chapter 8: Fear and Resentment.**

Light poured into the tunnel as the doors were dragged open.

Eragon gave his eyes a few moments to adjust, then shifted a few locks of hair from his face and continued walking.

Next to him Saphira hissed and arched her neck to get a better view of their surroundings.

That was not a journey he would ever take for pleasure, it had taken them two days, just two days, to traverse the subterranean wonderland, but that time had been as dull as pig shit.

And pig shit was pretty dull, Eragon knew that from experience, fifteen years living and working on a farm had taught him many things, one of which was 'Pig shit is dull'.

Only a handful of words had been spoken during their trip and those mostly niceties, and to be honest silence really grated on the riders nerves.

Next to him Arya glared before walking ahead, keeping her gaze forwards.

"You will never again consume an animal's flesh after you have been trained, or if you do, it will be only on the rarest of occasions" she had told him when he asked why she ate no meat which was something he noticed in his observations of her, when his eyes were above her waistline.

His response had been witty, sarcastic, quite offensive and something he really should apologise for, as usual "You know something elf, I'm not going to give up meat regardless, just to spite you."

After that there had been no conversation between Eragon and Arya.

'_I think you made her grumpy' _said Saphira, resisting the urge to chuckle.

'_Why? She should be honoured she's worthy of my spite, honestly some people' _he shook his head and stomped forwards.

Once outside he moved to stand by Orik who had placed himself upon a granite outcropping more than a hundred feet above a purple hued lake that shone under the eastern sun. Though to be honest that could have been north and Eragon wouldn't know, or care. The tunnel had really screwed up his internal compass.

On the lakes far side the Az Ragni flowed north, winding between the peaks until it rushed out onto the eastern plains, far in the distance.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Eragon pointing to the great white and gold dome at the very top of the dwarf city of Tarnag, below it was tiers of interlocking buildings, and then farmland dotted with squat halls built entirely of stone, however the milky dome was the focus of his attention.

Orik shook at his head, in amusement, at Eragon's foul language "That is Celbedeil, the greatest temple of dwarfdom and home of Durgrimst Quan, the Quan clan, who act as servants and messengers to the gods."

"Are they the rulers of Tarnag, it looks like the whole city was built around the temple?" he asked, grinning.

"Nay" said Arya, the first word she had spoken to him since 'the meat incident' as he had taken to calling it "Though the Quan are strong, they are small in numbers, despite their power over the afterlife... and gold. It is the Ragni Hefthyn, the River Guard, who control Tarnag. We will stay with their clan chief, Undin, while here."

Eragon watched Arya leave, the distaste in her tone as she spoke of Durgrimst Quan was... unusual, especially as it wasn't directed at him.

He glanced to Orik and they quickly followed.

"Don't mind her" Orik whispered to him as they headed through the gnarled forest that covered the mountain like a great blanket "She's been arguing with the Quan for years. Every time she visits Tarnag and speaks with a priest it produces a quarrel fierce enough to scare a Kull."

"Now that I would like to see" he said, grinning as he watched the leather clad elf who walked in front of them.

"I know little of it, but I've heard she disagrees strong with much that the Quan practise. It seems that elves do not hold with 'muttering into the air for help'" Orik scoffed and scowled at this.

'_Something we agree on' _Eragon told Saphira.

'_That may be, but remember, as a member of the Ingeitum you may have to follows their religious practises in order to satisfy the dwarves.'_

'_If that's the case then they can go fuck themselves, 'cause they sure ain't fucking me.'_

'_Inspired little one' _Saphira complimented.

'_I thought so too. I guess I can understand though, religion inspires, it brings hope. Having a higher power to honour and appease makes the world feel less... uncaring. Without that their lives would seem very empty, perhaps even pointless.'_

Saphira shook her head_ 'I do not understand this religion thing you two legs cling to.'_

Eragon chuckled, but his eyes found the elf's raven locks again soon. He wondered briefly what elves, or rather Arya herself, believed.

But that soon faded as he revelled in the outside, the sun, the warmth, the sky, the smell of moss, and of leave and ferns, and the sounds, the wonderful sounds of life, of insects bustling about their daily lives, gods had he missed this.

Farthen Dur had felt quite claustrophobic, looking back, he hadn't noticed it at the time, to overwhelmed or excited about everything that was happening, but now he realised just how stifling the crater was. Two days in a pitch dark tunnel doubtless made the outside all the sweeter, but it would still be sweet to simply be here after all that time in Farthen Dur.

Their path took them down to the edge of the lake, Eragon tried to remember if anyone had told him its name, before turning towards Tarnag, rising towards the dwarf city.

"How exactly do you keep Galbatorix from coming here and turning this place into rubble, Farthen Dur I can understand but... this?"

Orik laughed softy "We don't. Before the death of Morzan we had to abandon all of our surface cities as Galbatorix or his Forsworn would often fly through the Beors, killing any they encountered. It's only with his death and the end of the Forsworn that we came back to the surface."

"I though dwarves always lived underground?"

"Why should we?" Orik chuckled at his ignorance "We have an affinity for stone, true. But we like open air as much as elves or humans. As for the city... well, Galbatorix may be unnaturally strong, but even he would not attack an entire city on his own. He could cause us endless grief true, but he and his dragon rarely leave Uru'baen these days, and then only for short trips. And he couldn't bring an army here without first conquering Buragh or Farthen Dur."

"Which he almost did" Eragon reminded.

As they crested a small mound an animal crashed through the underbrush and onto the path. The creature looked similar to a mountain goat from the Spine, only a third larger and with giant ribbed horns that curled around its cheeks.

"What is that?" asked Eragon, ignoring the rider of said beat and grinning with a cat like curiosity.

"Hert durgrimst? Fild rastn?" Shouted the dwarf saddled atop the animal, someone Eragon had ignored prior to him speaking.

Eragon ignored Orik's answer and continued to stare at the creature. It, in turn, stared warily, though not at him but at Saphira, it eyes were bright and intelligent, though it had a droll face with a frost beard and sombre expression.

"Azt jok jordn rast" the dwarf replied to Orik's answer then, without the rider giving a discernible command, the goat leapt forwards covering an extraordinary distance in moments. The rider and steed quickly vanished between the trees.

"I don't know what that is" Eragon said as they watched it depart "but is it distantly related to Hrothgar? What was it?"

Orik roared with laughter, not stopping for a several minutes "I would advise you to never tell him that" Orik warned but was unable to keep the amusement from his face "I suspect he would kill whoever who said it, other than you" he took a moment to calm himself "That was Feldunost" the dwarf said, staring to walk, but still grinning in amusement "One of the five animals unique to these mountains. Each of the animals has a clan named after them. However, Durgrimst Feldunot is perhaps the bravest and most revered of these clans."

"Why?"

"We depend on Fuldunost for milk, wool, and meat" Orik explained "Without their sustenance, we could not live in the Beors. When Galbatorix and his traitorous riders were terrorizing us, it was Durgrimst Feldunost who risked themselves, and still do, to tend to the herds and fields. As such, we are all in their debt."

"So are Feldunost" he said the word experimentally "the typical steed of the dwarves?"

"Only in the mountains. Feldunost are hardy and surefooted, but they are better suited for cliffs than open plains."

Saphira nudged Eragon with her nose _'Now those would be good hunting, maybe if we have time in Tarnag...'_

'_Just make sure you get permission first' _Eragon interrupted_ 'I don't want to have to deal with irate dwarves because my troublesome dragon killed something she shouldn't have.'_

She huffed_ 'Fine.'_

"You know, I feel like a bit of an idiot" he said to Orik, scratching the helm with his hand "wearing just a helm, I should have at least but on the bracers."

Orik just grinned and patted him on the arm.

Their path, long concealed under the thick branches of trees, entered into the great clearing that surrounded Tarnag.

Groups had already begun to gather in the fields around them when seven Feldunost with jewelled harnesses bounded from the city and towards the group. Their riders bore lances tipped with pennants that snapped like whips in the air.

The lead dwarf pulled his beast to a halt before them "Thou art well-come to this city of Tarnag. By otho of Undin and Gannel, I, Throv, son of Brokk, offer in peace the shelter of our halls" his accent grumbled and rasped with a rough burr quite unlike Orik's.

"And by Hrothgar's otho, we of Ingeitum accept your hospitality" Eragon waved as Orik spoke, making sure they could see the Ingeitum symbol upon his head.

'_You seem awfully cheerful Eragon.'_

"As do I, in Islanzadi's stead" added Arya.

'_What can I say' _Eragon said to his dragon _'I like new things.'_

Saphira snorted at his almost, or rather very, childish attitude.

The seven riders positioned themselves in formation around the four of them and, with a flourish, they rode on, leading them towards Tarnag.

Eragon stomped by Orik with Snowfire's reign's in his hands, he hadn't bothered riding the horse through the tunnel and he even now he still couldn't work up the energy to get up into the saddle.

The outer wall was forty feet thick and formed a showed tunnel to the first of the many farms that surrounded the city. They progressed up through five more tiers, each defended by a wall and fortified gate, before reaching the city proper.

The buildings of Tarnag were oddly graceful and light, in stark contrast to the heavy ramparts. There were carvings adorning the houses and shops but the thing that struck Eragon most was the colours, from bright scarlet to subtle green stone, glazed the rock in translucent layers.

The dwarves flameless lanterns hung throughout the city, harbingers of the Beors short daylight.

Unlike Tronjheim, which had most likely been built to be impressive to all races, Tarnag had been constructed for dwarves, with no concession for human, elf or dragon.

Eragon wasn't massively tall, though he did match Arya, perhaps ever taller by a couple of centimetres, but when the doorways were four and a half feet tall he couldn't help but feel like a giant, or maybe he was standing in a puppet stage.

The streets, however, were wide and crowded. Dwarves of various clans went about their business, haggled or sold. Many were garbed oddly, such as a set of fierce black haired dwarves who wore silver helms forged in the likeness of wolf heads.

The women however, caught Eragon's attention the most, he had only caught brief glances at Tronjheim but now he could see them properly. They were broader than the men, their faces heavyset, yet they had sharp, bright eyes, and their hair was lustrous and their hands gentle upon diminutive children.

Most eschewed fripperies, except for small intricate brooches, most of iron or stone.

As the group approached, with the Feldunost's piercing footsteps acting as good as any announcer, the dwarves turned to look.

They bowed and murmured "Shadeslayer" to him, much as the dwarves in Tronjheim did.

At least at first they did, once they noticed the Ingeitum symbol on his brow the suppressed admiration turned to shock and often anger.

The angrier dwarves gathered around the Feldunost, glaring between the mounts at Eragon and shouting in their own language.

'_Insults really don't work when I don't understand the damn language' _Eragon said to Saphira, the dwarves just looked stupid to him, like rowdy drunks.

"I hope he knew what he was doing" Eragon muttered to Orik after hearing a particularly violent curse, obviously he had no idea what it meant, but Orik had winced at it.

Orik nodded, his face grave "As do I brother, as do I."

However Thorv and his riders acted as though they did not exist and rode forwards regardless marching without pause through seven more tiers until there was but a single gate between them and the mass of Celbedeil.

Following which they turned left, towards a great hall pressed against a mountain and protected by a barbican with two machicolated towers.

It was as they neared it that armed dwarves streamed from between the houses, they wore long purple veils and formed a thick line, blocking the street.

The riders halted their steeds immediately and their faces became stony.

"What's going on?" asked Eragon, he didn't claim to be good at reading people but even he could feel these dwarves menace.

Orik didn't answer, only shaking his head and striding forwards.

"Erzil nithgech!" cried a veiled dwarf, following which he ranted for a long minute.

'_I'm bored, are you bored?'_

'_Yes, very' _said Saphira, looking at the dwarf with the same disinterested as Eragon.

"Vron!" barked Thorv, cutting him off. Then they started arguing, at least Eragon assumed it was arguing, shouting, screaming and mad hand gestures, it certainly didn't look friendly. Despite this Thorv seemed to respect the other dwarf.

Eragon peered around on the Feldunost, trying to get a better look.

They caught sight of each other and the veiled dwarf fell silent, jabbing at Eragon's helm with an expression of horror.

"Knurlag qana qiranu Durgrimst Ingeitum!" it didn't take the dwarf long to find his voice and start screaming again "Qarzul ana Hrothgar oen volfild..."

"Jok is frekk durgrimstvern?" interrupted Orik, his voice quiet but strong, the danger in his tone strengthened by him drawing his axe. Eragon placed a hand on Durza's sword, holding the hilt in a reverse grip, ready to draw, but not doing so yet.

The veiled dwarf stared hard at Orik, then he took an iron ring from his pocket, tore three hairs from his beard, wrapped the around the ring and threw it into the street with an impervious clink, spitting after it.

Without another word the purpled clothed dwarves field away.

Orik, Thorv, and the other riders looked shocked by the act, flinching as the ring bounced across the pavement. Even Arya appeared taken aback. Two of the younger riders reached for their blades, but their hands fell quickly as Thorv barked "Eta!"

"Something tells me that wasn't good" said Eragon, despite that he didn't really see any big deal in it, whilst Orik retrieved the ring and deposited it in a pouch.

"It was not" said Thorv, his voice controlled though tense "You have enemies, Shadeslayer."

'_Well no...' _Eragon muttered to Saphira, not enjoying the vagueness _'I have enemies, what a surprise.'_

Eragon was hurried through the barbican into a wide courtyard. Three tables were arrayed around it, decorated with lanterns and banners.

Before the tables stood a group of dwarves, standing at the fore of the group was a grey bearded dwarf clothed in wolf skin "Welcome to Tarnag, home of Durgrimst Ragno Hefthyn" the dwarf said, spreading his arms "We have heard much praise of you, Eragon Shadeslayer. I am Undin, son of Derund and clan chief."

Another dwarf stepped forwards this one had the physique of a warrior, and his hooded black eyes never left Eragon's face "And I, Gannel, son of Orm Blood-Ax and clan chief of Durgrimst Quan."

Eragon shrugged at them "Good for you."

Orik didn't react, showing just how concerned he was about the encounter, if his stony face wasn't enough of a sign.

Eragon examined the courtyard where they stood carefully, his crimson eyes taking in everything, looking at the most advantageous spots to fight in, the places where Saphira would be most useful and the places exactly he and her could escape to the skies from.

That was Eragon's only real sign of tension, eyeing up escape routes.

'_Relax Saphy, I'll avenge you' _he told Saphira on the outside smiling in amusement at her irritation at being ignored, in truth just as, if not more, annoyed.

'_You better' _her irritation didn't die down.

The chiefs greeted Arya and then Orik in turn, but their hospitality was lost on Orik who just extended his hand, the iron ring in his palm.

With wide eyes Undin held the ring between forefinger and thumb, as if it were a venomous snake instead of a ring "Who gave this to you?"

"It was Az Sweldn rak Anhuin. And not to be, but to Eragon."

'_They tossed a ring with a few hairs on it, what's the big deal?' _Eragon said to Saphira as alarm spread across their faces. He had seen dwarves who did not flinch as Kull tore into their bodies with their thick swords, so that ring must symbolise something pretty damn horrific.

'_Maybe, it's a promise of marriage.'_

Eragon gagged at the thought.

"We must consult of this issue" said Undin, after a moment of listening to the mutterings of his advisers, a frown on his face "Shadeslayer, a feat is prepared in your honour. If you would allow my servants to guide you to your quarters, you can refresh yourself, and then we might begin."

"Sure" _'You'll be alright?' _he asked his dragon, who had settled herself down almost purposefully in the way.

'_Of course.'_

The room he was led to was, thankfully, big enough for him to stand tall in comfortably, the corridors were made solely for dwarven usage and as such Eragon had to bend over to fit through.

The servant who had led him here bowed and exited "I will return when Grimstborith Undin is ready."

Eragon didn't waste any time and stripped off. He approached he wash basin set on the floor next to the low bed, and knelt down to shoved himself, headfirst, into said basin.

He bathed in the water for several seconds, before rising out, steam rising from his skin "Ouch" he said quietly "Boiling water, huh? Must be a dwarven thing."

He cleaned his face and neck, squeezing what he could from his hair, before pulling out the clothes he had worn to Ajihad's funeral. He strapped both Zar'roc and Durza's swords only the ornate belt, unwilling to leave either behind. Durza's blade went on the left as he had worn it since he had left Tronjheim.

He didn't care if either sword insulted Undin's table, or indeed Undin himself, screw the table, as Eragon was feeling pretty damn insulting. Offending Saphira, even in a minor way, was a great way to earn Eragon's unbridled anger.

He weighed Nasuada's scroll in his hand, it was too big for him to slip it unnoticeably down his shirt or hide it in his boot, so in the end he had to slip it up his sleeve, muttering "Should be safe there... unless I get into a fight... in which case, fuck it."

His hair was still wet when he arrived back out in the dark courtyard. It was only an hour or so past noon but the sun had already vanished behind mountains, throwing Tarnag into dusk.

The city, however, glowed, almost literally. The dwarves magic lanterns set the city alight, only not in the good way which involves fire, burning and screaming, instead it lit the city like a beacon in the dark, essentially making it a massive target.

Undin and the others were gathered in the courtyard, awaiting him.

Saphira had chosen to settle down at the head of a table, and, surprisingly, not, no one was interested in disputing the dragon's choice.

'_Anything new?' _he asked, strutting towards her.

'_Undin summoned extra warriors, then had the gates barred.'_

'_Oh!' _Eragon grinned brutally_ 'An attack? Excellent! I feel like spilling some blood, I wonder if dwarves bleed red like us, or some other colour.'_

'_Don't get so hopeful, it's only a possibility.'_

"Eragon, please join me" Undin, and many other dwarves, may have scowled at Zar'roc on his belt, but wouldn't let that get in the way of being a gracious host and gestured to the chair to his right.

Eragon shrugged and slumped down in the chair, closely followed by Undin.

Orik ended up next to him and Arya directly across the table, both looked grim.

'_Least I'll have something nice to look at' _said Eragon grinning cheerfully at Arya, completely ignoring the serious aura both his companions were exuding.

"Ign az voth!"

Eragon wanted to check his ears weren't bleeding after Undin's roared and slapped the table, but he restrained himself.

Servants streamed out of the hall, bearing platters of beaten gold, covered in foods of all description to cater for all tastes.

But Eragon was barely interested, he was far more interested in the ring, who exactly the Az Sweldn rak Anhuin Orik mention were, and, of course, in annoying Undin.

At least he that had been his plan, until he saw the centrepiece of the feast, a giant roasted boar, glistening with sauce. It was larger than Snowfire, took six dwarves to carry, the tusks were longer and thicker than his forearms and the snout as wide as his entire head, but Eragon was fairly certain it was a boar.

The smell of it though, it was overpowering and pungent, but not in a bad way. It smelled delicious, despite making his eyes water simply from the strength of the scent.

"Narga" Orik whispered to him, seeing his reverie "Giant boar. Undin truly honours you tonight, Eragon. Only the bravest dwarves dare hunt Nagran, and it is only served to those who have great valour. Also I think he makes a gesture that he will support you over Durgrimst Narga."

"That's another animal native to the Beors, like Feldunost, then? What are the rest?" he didn't bother keeping his voice down, uncaring as too who would hear as the servants placed the food down.

"Forest wolves big enough to prey on a Nagra and nimble enough to catch Feldunost. Cave bears, which we call Urzhadn and the elves call Beorn and for which they dubbed these peaks, though we do not call them such ourselves. The mountains' name is a secret we share with no race. And..."

"Smer voth" commanded Undin, smiling at his guest. The servants cut portions of Narga with small curved knives and set some on everyone's plate, except for Arya's, including a weighty bit for Saphira.

Undin smiled again, took a dagger and sliced a bit of meat from his own piece.

Seeing that no one else was moving and was instead watching Undin, Eragon too kept his gaze on the clan chief. When in doubt, follow the crowd.

Undin chewed slowly, rolling his eyes and nodding in an exaggerate fashion, it did occur to Eragon how that look must be very much akin to his orgasm face, then he swallowed and proclaimed "Ilf gauhnith!"

"So what was that?" Eragon asked, promptly ignoring the clan chief in favour of Orik.

"Hmm? You mean him tasting to food" Orik took a bite of his meat "It is custom" he took another "from days when poison was rampant among clans" yet another bite "for the host to taste the food first and declare it safe for his guests."

Eragon cut off a great chunk of his Nagra and shoved it into his mouth, while staring over at Arya and with her watching him, her eyes cold.

The juices dripped down his chin messily, but he suspected that that only intensified his plan, which was annoying the elf.

The taste of Nagra hit him before he could truly revel in his victory. It was juicy and soft, and oddly spicy as if the meat had been soaked in honey and cider, which was enhanced by the mint used to flavour it.

'_How the hell' _Eragon said, stuffing another chunk into his gob _'did they cook something this damn big?'_

'_Very slowly.'_

'_I is thinking that we must meet these other beasts of the Beors' _he said, chewing upon the delectable meat.

'_And eat them?' _Saphira put in hopefully.

'_And eat them' _Eragon agreed.

Eragon didn't speak much during the meal, and once he got over the tastiness of Nagra he ate with something that could possibly be considered manners. Once or twice he asked Orik about something, truthfully though even whilst doing it he barely remembered what he was asking.

The feast lasted hours, so much so that the meal, starting but an hour after noon, lasted until the late afternoon.

As servants removed the tableware Undin turned to Eragon "The meal pleased you, yes?"

"Yup, food good" said Eragon, grinning brightly.

Undin nodded "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had the tables moved outside yesterday so the dragon might dine with us" he remained intently focused on Eragon all the while he spoke.

Orik's hand gripped his thigh as Eragon's face went cold. He had seen full well how Eragon reacted to Saphira being treated as little more than an animal, and it wasn't kindly.

"Saphira" he pulled out the word, staring Undin straight in the eye, his gaze which could make kings bend had a much similar effect on the clan chief who averted his own gaze "and I thank you."

Eragon turned his eyes to the table "Why was the ring thrown at us?"

A painful silence consumed the courtyard, next to him Orik winced, but nodded, probably thankfully that Eragon hadn't drawn his sword and tried to kill Undin. Looking up, just a little bit, Eragon saw Arya's smile. She knew exactly what he was doing and why and, apparently, it pleased her.

Undin scowled thickly, placing his dagger down "The knurlagn you met are of a tragic clan. Before the Riders' fall, they were among the oldest, richest families of our kingdom. Their doom was sealed, though, by two mistakes, they lived on the western edge of the Beor Mountains, and they volunteered their greatest warriors in Vrael's service."

"Galbatorix" anger broke through his voice, like rock shattering under great weight "and his ever cursed Forsworm slaughtered them in your city of Uru'Baen. Then they flew on us, killing many. Of that clan, only Grimstcarvlorss Anhuin and her guards survived. Anhuin soon died of grief, and her men took the name Az Sweldn rak Anhuin, The Tears of Anhuin, covering their faces to remind themselves of their loss and their desire for revenge."

Eragon looked at him with an expression that could only be called boredom, though if you looked deeper you would see pity, maybe even sympathy "So, they rebuilt the clan over the decades, waiting and hunting for recompense. And now you come, bearing Hrothgar's mark. It is the ultimate insult to them, no matter your service in Farthen Dur."

Eragon sighed "Idiots" he muttered.

Undin looked up sharply "Why do you say that, Rider?" his tone was stiff and cold, he too seemed to hold Az Sweldn rak Anhuin in high regard.

"I can understand vengeance, but Galbatorix sits in Uru'Baen, I am not him, nor do I serve him, nor are we very chummy. Hating all Dragon Riders for the actions of fourteen of them, would be like me hating the entire dwarven nation, for the actions of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin."

Logic won the battle and Undin nodded, only hesitating for a moment "True enough. But sometimes vengeance is not logical sometimes vengeance is foolish and causes people to act rashly. The ring" he continued getting back to topic "is an ultimate challenge. It means Durgrimst Az Sweldn rank Anhuin will oppose you with all their resources, in every matter, big or small. They have set themselves against you utterly, declared themselves blood enemies."

"So they don't want the King killed?" Eragon asked "cause if they intend to oppose me in every matter, and I do intend to kill the King, then they stand on his side, and if they willingly stand on his side" he grinned darkly "I'll kill them all without mercy."

Undin gulped and could do nothing but nod.

"They'd have a better time against Galbatorix" Eragon muttered, mostly to himself "He doesn't seem like the sort to beat about the bush, not too much at least, whilst I" he cut a line on a pastry with his knife "I like to play with my food."

"If they attack me, or Saphira" he spoke in a louder voice, making sure everyone could hear "I will kill them, I will hunt them down and butcher them, that is absolute. And they should realise they have no chance of killing me, there is only one person I may die fighting, and they are not he."

Undin cast a glance to Gannel, then laughed gruffly "Do not fear Shadeslayer! Not even they would dare hurt a guest. It is forbidden. They just want you gone, gone, gone."

'_I doubt that' _Eragon told Saphira who growled lightly in agreement.

"Please, let us talk no more of these unpleasant matters. Gannel and I have offered our food and mead in friendship. Is that not what matters?" the priest murmured in concordance.

Eragon stared at them for several seconds "It's appreciated" he finally relented when Orik hit his kneecap, and none to gently either.

'_They are afraid, Eragon. Afraid and resentful because they have been forced to accept a Rider's assistance.'_

'_Imagine what they'd do if they knew I was a Shade.'_


	9. I'm Bored

**Chapter 9: I'm Bored.**

"Ah, Shadeslayer. You slept well?" asked Undin as Eragon approached him and Orik, they had been conversing in dwarvish beforehand but broke off as he got close.

"Well enough."

"Good" Undin gestured to Orik "We have been considering your departure. I had hoped you'd be able to spend some time with us. But under the circumstances, it seems best if you resume your journey early tomorrow morning, when few are in the streets who might trouble you. Supplies and transportation are being readied even as I speak. It was Hrothgar's orders that guards should accompany your as far as Cerus. I have increased their numbers for three to seven."

"Great" Eragon muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Undin sighed "I had hoped to show you the wonders of Tarnag, but it would be foolish to wander mine city now. However, Grimstborith Gannel has invited you to Celbedeil for the day. Accept if you wish. You'll be safe with him."

'_And he was so confident that they wouldn't harm a guest.'_

'_Something must've shaken his confidence' _Saphira responded, thinking carefully.

'_Oh gods, please don't tell me that you, _you_, the partner of my mind and soul, don't think I, your humble rider, can murder a hundred or so midgets with axes?'_

'_Humble?'_

'_It sounds better than arrogant prick, doesn't it?'_

Saphira just sighed.

Eragon smiled, concluding that he had won that particular argument, whether or not it was an argument was irrelevant because he had won.

As they left the hall in the courtyard, where the sunless morning greeted them, Eragon pulled Orik aside by the shoulder and looked down at the little man "How serious is this feud, Orik? I don't need that sugar coated shit Undin gave me yesterday, I need the truth."

Orik hesitated to answer but in the end a slight increase in the pressure the hand on his shoulder exerted got him talking "In the past, it was not uncommon for blood feuds to last generations. Entire families were driven extinct because of them. It was rash of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin to invoke the old way, such a thing has not been done since the last of the clan wars..." Orik frowned and shook his head "Until they rescind their oath, you must guard against their treachery, whether it be for a year or a century. I'm sorry that your friendship with Hrothgar has brought this upon you Eragon. But you are not alone" the dwarf folded his arms and looked up at the taller man "Durgrimst Ingeitum, your clan, stands with you in this."

"Thank you, brother" Eragon patted him on the shoulder, where his hand had been gripping the whole time, and made to leave. Orik caught his wrist as he moved away.

"Eragon... brother" Orik met his eyes, flinching a bit but holding the gaze "They are a respected clan, by many, so..." he shrugged his thick shoulders "Try not annihilate them in a great bloody massacre, please?"

The Rider grinned, flashing his canines "I'll try my best, no promises mind."

Orik scowled, though it poorly hid the amusement glinting in his eyes "Aye."

'_I'm going to visit the giant dome thingy, alright?' _Eragon said as he came to stand before Saphira who opened an eye to watch him.

'_Sure, but take your swords with you' _she closed her eyes once she was done, ignoring him again.

'_Already got 'em' _he tapped the twin handles on his belt, he also had Nasuada's scroll tucked into his sleeve.

It took five dwarven guards to open the roughly hewn timber gates, and they weren't half slow about it. The minute it was wide enough for him to slip through, Eragon didn't so, leaving the dwarves, who he was fairly certain were supposed to be guarding him, behind and ignoring their calls for him to wait.

The city was starkly different than yesterday. Whilst it had been bustling and joyous and entirely too cheerful, at first, afterwards it had become an angry mob type bustle instead, now it was deserted, abandoned, forsaken, desolate, whatever word you used, it was just... empty.

As if to further emphasize this point, a ball of tumbleweed rolled past.

Doors were closed, sometimes nailed shut, windows were barred and the few, very, very few, dwarves who still walked the streets averted their gazes and slipped down side streets to avoid walking by him.

Not that Eragon gave a toss as he just strutted towards Celbedeil without a care in the world, well several cares in the world but none on his mind at the present time.

When he reached the doors, and before he could even knock, one door grated outwards and a black robed dwarf within beckoned him in.

The area inside was about as close to a paradise as Eragon had ever seen.

Burning green grass cloaked around the pillared mass of Celbedeil even in length and colour throughout the symmetrical hill that bore the temple. Great thick sheets of ivy clung to the ancient walls of the building, like ropes tying it down on earth, and drops of dew glittered on the pointed leaves.

Then there was the dome itself, ribbed with chiselled gold and standing high above all but the mountains themselves, it was like someone had taken a great mass of stone and blown a bubble in it.

Smell hit him soon after the sight, the scent of flowers and incense, strong but not to distaste, mixing but remaining distinct, together they formed an aroma so ethereal Eragon had to take several deep breaths through his nose before he could allow himself to move on.

And yet, despite the priests strolling along the mosaic pathways and spacious grounds, the only sound even Eragon's ear could pick up was the thump of a rook flying in circles overhead.

The black robed dwarf moved on and Eragon followed, letting himself be led down the main avenue towards Celbedeil.

Inside the wealth and centuries old craftsmanship of the dwarven nation was displayed in full. Gems of every cut and colour spotted the walls, all equal in their flawlessness. Red gold had been hammered into the stone, veining the ceilings, walls and floor with its rosy shine. Pearl and silver was used to accent the other colours, but were never used as the main for some reason and more than once they passed a screen partition carved entirely of jade.

Cloth decorations, as one might find in other temples, had been forgone in favour of a variety of statues, most often monsters and what Eragon assumed were dwarven heroes or deities, locked in epic battles.

They climbed several floors, then passed through a copper door with encrustations of bright bluish green and carved with intricate patterned knots, into a bare room with a wood floor.

Armour hung on the walls along with racks of the same sort of weapon Angela had used in Farthen Dur, strange staff-swords that Eragon could both see the advantages and disadvantages of.

And there was Gannel, sparring with three younger dwarves.

Gannel knocked two to the ground and had disarmed the last before even noticing Eragon stood in the room with them. He dismissed the dwarves and placed his staff-sword on a rack.

"Interesting skill... for a priest" Eragon commented.

Gannel turned, facing him "We must be able to defend ourselves, no? Many enemies stalk this land."

Eragon grinned, making sure his red eyes met with Gannels "Now that I can agree with" Ganell looked away "Those swords... I've seen one before, Angela used one in the battle of Farthen Dur."

Gannel hissed "Angela" he repeated the name, his expression sour "She won her staff from a priest in a game of riddles. It was a nasty trick, as we are the only ones allowed to use huthvirn. She and Arya..." Gannel shrugged and went to a small table.

'_Then the priest shouldn't have bet it, should he?' _he said, partly to himself, partly to Saphira _'Still, points for Angela, pissing on authority and tradition, I knew she had it in her.'_

'_Sleeping' _was Saphira's slightly annoyed response.

Gannel turned to face him again, this time with two mugs of ale, he handed one to Eragon and drank deeply of his own "I invited you here today at Hrothgar's request. He told me that, if you accepted his offer to become Ingeitum, I was to acquaint you with dwarf traditions."

Eragon took a gulp of his own ale, savouring the bitter flavour on his tongue "Great."

"Never before has an outsider been taught our secret beliefs" Gannel continued, Eragon wondered if the dwarves even registered that he'd spoken "Nor may you speak of them to human or elf."

'_Does that count as permission to tell them to dragons?' _he said sarcastically to his own dragon who tried to drown out his comments with mental snoring.

"Yet without this knowledge, you cannot uphold what is means to be knurla. You are Ingeitum now, our blood, our flesh, our honour. You understand?"

If Eragon knew that his nod just then would subject him to a long and boring lecture on the dwarven gods he might have considered finding the nearest window and jumping.

As it was he was condemned to listening patiently, paying as little attention as possible whilst still looking politely interested, as Gannel told him of each god, recounting several legends about each, along with why they were important and how to properly venerate them. All the while they stood before a statue of each individual god moving to the next once they had done.

Apparently, note the sarcasm, the land was shaped from the bones of giants that Guntera killed after he was born fully formed from a she wolf at the dawn of the stars. All very likely, once again note the sarcasm.

Gannel told him of how the gods didn't want to release people into the world until Helzvog, who did, carved dwarves out of stone, which Gannel spoke of in very tender tones. Jealous the other gods followed suit, starting with Guntera, who was the King of the Gods, forming the elves, Sindri, mother of the earth, birthing humans from soil, and Urur and Morgothal, god of air and fire, respectively, bringing forth dragons together, with only Kilf, mate of Guntera and, if he remember correctly, the goddess of water, restraining herself.

At the end of it Eragon spoke to Saphira again _'If what he says is true then who made Urgal's and Ra'zac, and bunnies for that matter?'_

'_Does it matter?' _Saphira asked reviewing his conversation and concluding it didn't.

'_Not really' _Eragon shrugged mentally, still half listening to Gannel _'Notice though that the King of Gods made the elves, self-deprecation on the dwarves part, don't you think?'_

'_Whilst two gods made dragons, making us superior to all.'_

'_Actually since, I don't technically fall under any gods realm as Shade's aren't mentioned, that makes me inferior to all, or looking at it in opposition, superior.'_

Saphira sent him a questioning thought _'A calm, semantic debate, little one? I didn't know you had it in you.'_

'_Oh fuck off you stupid overgrown lizard.'_

"This" Eragon pulled himself from his conversation as Gannel sounded official or at least like he was speaking of something of great importance "leads to our most important rite..."

'_Saphira, what were we talking about?'_

'_Helzvog, stone, gods, the races' _Saphira listed in a bored tone.

'_Thanks.'_

"... which I know Orik has discussed with you" Gannel paused and swilled his empty mug "All dwarves must be buried into stone, else our spirits will never join Helzvog in his hall. We are not of earth, air, or fire, but of stone. And as Ingeitum, it is your responsibility to assure a proper resting place for any dwarf who may die in your company. If you fail, in the absence of injuries or enemies, Hrothgar will exile you..."

'_Guntera's salty nut sack this is tedious.'_

'_I would very much like to see you say that to this priest.'_

'_Some other time, when I'm awake enough to enjoy it.'_

"...And no dwarf will acknowledge your presence until after your death" the priest finished.

'_Note to self, if I ever want to be left alone by the dwarves, don't bury their dead.'_

"You have much to learn" he said, straightening his shoulder and staring hard at Eragon, at least until Eragon stared back "But uphold the customs I outlined today and you will do well."

"I won't forget" _'It'll take me years, no centuries to forget this tedium... no actually millennia... no wait, this is so dull it has been permanently stained upon my consciousness and I shall never escape it, not even in the afterlife.'_

They headed up a winding staircase, as they climbed Gannel produced a chain necklace laced through the pommel of a small silver hammer from his robes which he handed to Eragon.

"This is another favour Hrothgar asked of me. He worries that Galbatorix may have gleamed an image of you from the minds of Durza, the Ra'zac, or any number of soldiers who saw you throughout the empire."

"Any reason that's bad?"

"Because then" he explained "Galbatorix could scry you. Perhaps he already has."

Eragon grinned darkly, a malicious grin but it bore forth only grim satisfaction "Good, then hopefully he knows the face of his enemy."

Gannel looked back at him, his countenance calm, if surprised "You are confident in yourself Shadeslayer."

"Am I?" Eragon shot back "Is it confidence that wants me to have Galbatorix know the face of the one who will kill him or die trying... or is it simple courtesy?"

The clan chief frowned and shook his head, not even trying to figure it out "Either way, this necklace will prevent anyone from crying you, or your dragon, as long as you wear it."

Eragon clenched his fist.

'_You do get awfully angry over these insults' _Saphira commented.

'_So do you' _he replied, sensing her annoyance_ 'Besides, no one gets to describe you as mine other than me.'_

'_I'm honoured' _she said sarcastically.

'_You fucking well should be' _he said seriously.

"I placed the spell myself" Gannel continued oblivious to the short conversation between dragon and rider "so it should hold before even the strongest mind. But be warned, when active the necklace will draw on your strength until you either take it off or the danger has passed."

Eragon examined it, rolling the hammer between his pale fingers "Better not sleep in it then. Though you gotta admit it would be a way to go, killed in my sleep... by a necklace. Yep, definitely one for the bards. Haha."

"Fear not" Gannel chuckled with him "It will wake you."

Eragon traced the runes carved onto the hammers haft with his index "Astim Hefthyn" he muttered under his breath.

"It means sight guard" Gannel answered the unasked question.

Eragon nodded, still gazing at the hammer "These letters" he said to himself before looking up and addressing the dwarves "Why do the dwarves write with humans runes?"

Gannel barked a booming laugh at that "We do not write with humans runes, it is the other way around, humans write with ours. When your ancestors landed in Alagaesia they were as illiterate as rabbits. However they soon adopted our alphabet and matched it to this language. Some of your words even ome formus, like father with was originally farthen."

"Then Farthen Dur means... our father?" Eragon asked, slipping the necklace around his neck. From what Brom explained to him combating another's spells was incredibly difficult, and if Gannel was so adept with magic then who knows what other enchantments were within the hammer, which meant that Eragon would be examining it soon enough, just not right now.

Gnalle nodded and ushered Eragon through a door into a curved gallery, located directly below the cupola.

Through open archways a view of the mountains behind Tarnag and the city far below and incredibly and beautiful sight which was completely ignored by Eragon, his eyes locked upon the inner wall.

They wandered along the long gallery that contained only one painting, but it was a very long, continuous painting, and not technically a painting as it was made from marble which was fired with enamel.

All of dwarven history was contained here, from their early days when they did not live in the Beors but instead nomads on an endless plain that later became the Hadarac, to the carving of Isidar Mithrim.

But the images he really paid attention to where those of dragons, were they often burned and slaughtered.

'_You know Saphira, I think I like your ancestors' _he said, sending her the image of a particularly gruesome scene.

'_Humph, the dwarves do a poor job of representing us' _Saphira glanced through his eyes _'We are far more beautiful than that. Besides, this is doubtless influenced by their own pettiness, stupid shorter than other two legs people.'_

Eragon had to bite his lip very hard to resist laughing at that.

Then they came to it, the long and bloody war between the elves and the dragons, the war so intense and destructive it affected even the dwarves who had devoted a massive section of the enamel to it, and to the wrath unleashed upon Alagaesia.

Yards of elves and dragons murdering each other, fighting and burning, pain, suffering, strife, brief hopes crushed, the scenes becoming darker and darker, more and more gruesome, until finally it lifted with one image.

The image being one of a young elf, kneeling on a cliff edge, and holding a white dragon egg between his palms.

It was a rather sad ending to what had promised to be a truly gruesome and unhappy, yet spectacularly violent and beautifully bloody, tale, but Eragon was focused on the elf, knowing his name.

"That's... Eragon?" it was only half posed as a question, the other half being statement.

"Aye, it's Eragon, the First Rider. It's a good likeness too, as he agreed to sit for our artisans."

'_He's so young' _Eragon said to Saphira, his tone almost wistful _'I imagined him older.'_

'_Indeed' _Saphira didn't comment on his behaviour, nor on his tone. She too was intrigued by the first of their order, both the rider and the dragon.

Eragon leaned forwards, studying the face of his name sake, drawn forwards by an inexplicable fascination with the elf he had been named after, and the very first Rider.

'_I wonder what you'd think of me' _he said to himself but not hiding his thoughts from Saphira. Regardless he knew that, whatever Eragon the first might think of who and what he was, they had made one decision the same, they both kept the egg.

The door opened and closed and someone approach but Eragon ignored it, too focused upon Eragon.

"Grimstborith."

He recognised that voice, it was Arya. Eragon turned his head to look at her, her expression, however, was blank.

"Arya."

"You have been educating Eragon in your mythology?"

Gannel's smile was flat "One should always understand the faith of the society that one belongs to."

From there things got a bit out of hand as Arya expertly insulted Gannel, without insulting him at all, but Gannel felt that she had implicated that the dwarf gods didn't exist and had questioned the mental capacity of every dwarf who entered the temple.

The best part being that whilst Gannel got angry, to the point of shouting, Arya spoke in a polite, if not terribly pleasant, voice.

Eragon, usually interested in other people's violent disputes, barely paid attention to the argument, using the time to examine Eragon, until Gannel's rant stopped suddenly and his attention was brought back to the elf and dwarf.

"That is the difference between us, Grimstborith" said Arya, her tawny hand raised "You devote yourself to that which you believe to be true but cannot prove. There, we must agree to disagree."

Arya turned to Eragon who grinned at her, amused at what she had done, clearly done just for her personal amusement "Az Sweldn rak Anhuin has inflamed Tarnag's citizens against you. Undin believes, and so do I, that it would be better for you to remain behind his walls until we leave."

Eragon grinned condescending at her "And I guess I have a choice, huh?" he rolled his eyes to Gannel who smile in response "Sorry, looks like I gotta go."

"You need not apologise Shadeslayer" Gannel said loudly and officially "Do what you must, and the may the blessing of Guntera be upon you."

Eragon gave Eragon one last look before following the elf down through Celbedeil and then through Tarnag, where they were surrounded by guards. Shouts could be heard from a lower tier of the city, and Eragon could see a plume of smoke rising from the cities edge.

Eragon collected his belongings from his room, strapping on the bracers and greaves but storing everything else away, then returned to the courtyard to sit next to Saphira.

'_Tarnag is like an overturned anthill' _she said as he leaned against her side.

'_Do you know how we got rid of anthills back on the farm? We tipped boiling water into it. Maybe we should try the small thing here' _he sent her the image of a giant black kettle pouring water on Tarnag, forming a great boiling wave that crashed upon the city, ripping up buildings and collapsing Celbedeil.

Saphira laughed _'I doubt Undin would be happy with us if we did.'_

A group of fifty, heavily armoured, dwarves sat in the centre of the courtyard, muttering in low, gruff tones amongst themselves and eyeing the gates with apprehension and fear

"They fear" said Arya seating herself by Eragon "that the crowds may prevent us from reaching the rafts."

Eragon sighed "Saphira, could fly us over?" he offered.

"Snowfire as well? And Undin's guards?" she asked with a raised brow "No, if we are stopped, we shall have to wait until the dwarves outrage subsides" her emerald eyes studied the darkening sky above "It is unfortunate that you managed to offend so many dwarves, but perhaps inevitable. The clans have ever been contentious, what pleases one infuriates another."

"Tossers" Eragon cursed softly, Arya said nothing but Eragon could almost sense her agreement.

His thoughts turned to the helm, and the Ingeitum symbol, a hammer surrounded by twelve stars, upon its brow. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted it.

"You are not to blame" said Arya, sensing his thoughts "As with Nasuada, you made the only viable choice. The fault, if any" her tone implied there certainly was some fault "lies with Hrothgar, for making the offer in the first place. He must have been well aware of the repercussions."

"Hmm."

They sat quietly together, some of the dwarves marched around the courtyard, the heavy armour they wore clinking with their every movement.

"Do you have any family in Du Weldenvarden" he asked after around six minutes of silence.

It was even longer before Arya answered "None that I'm close to."

"Oh" Eragon rested his elbow on his thigh and rested his head on his palm "Why is that?"

She hesitated before answering "They disliked my choice to become the Queen's envoy and ambassador, it seemed inappropriate. When I ignored their objections and still had the yawe tattooed on my shoulder which indicated I have devoted myself to the greater good of our race, as in the case with your ring from Brom, my family refused to see me again."

Eragon scowled sleepily "Talk about keeping a grudge."

Arya didn't respond.

Eragon looked at her from the corner of his eye "Hey" he poked her in the side "You still in there?"

She didn't turn to look at him and just kept staring forwards blankly.

Eragon sighed "Great, the silent treatment" he mumbled a bit, a few curse words being audible in his mutterings "So, any other elves outside Du Weldenvarden, other than you?" he finally stopped speaking to himself and asked another question.

Arya looked away, hiding her face behind a cascading veil of lustrous raven hair that begged to be touched "Three of us were sent forth from Ellesmera. Faolin and Glenwing always travelled with me when we transported Saphira's egg between Du Weldenvarden and Tronjheim. Only I survived Durza's ambush."

"What were they like?" Eragon fingered the spiked pommel of Durza's sword, his thoughts nowhere near the conversation, not after hearing Durza's name. It still held power over him, though no longer so much fear and terror, more sadness, sadness because he had seen who Durza was and why he became.

"Proud warriors. Glenwing loved speaking to birds with his mind. He would stand in the forest surrounded by a flock of songbirds and listen to their music for hours. Afterward, h might sing us the prettiest melodies."

"And Faolin?" this time she didn't answer, though her body tensed and she clenched her weapon, a bow in this case, tighter. Not that Eragon really cared, he just wanted some muttering to fall asleep to "Why do you dislike Gannel so much?"

She faced him suddenly and touched his cheek with soft fingers, Eragon met her eyes, shadowed by her hair, but solemn, almost miserable "That" she said gently "is a discussion for another time" and with that she stood and only sat down against on the other side of the courtyard.

Eragon leaned back against Saphira's side, looking up at the sky _'Elves, huh?'_

Ice cold fingers stroked his cheek gently, when his eyes began to open the hand pulled away quickly, slipping into the mist like blackness before he could see the digits.

A pair of crimson eyes glowered out at him from the darkness, on the border of the light "No matter how fast you run" the voice was low, cold and taunting "Or how hard you hide" despite that there was a teasing note to it, almost playful "We will always find you."

Eragon met the mad gaze, not flinching or even reacting as his tranquil brown eyes locked with the red "I'm not afraid of you" he said, his onto never changing from 'polite conversation', every word was measured and equal, no panic or fear invaded his tone.

"You should be" warned Legion, Eragon could just make out a silhouette, darker than the darkness, standing a few feet before where he sat "We are afraid of us."

Eragon's face didn't change from completely neutral "I'm not."

Legion started giggling, childishly, there was no other way to describe it, for some reason it found that statement very amusing.

Eragon just raised an eyebrow.

Legions feet hit the floor, they sounded bare, bare flesh slapping on stone, as he paced around where Eragon sat, walking in the circle.

"We don't get it. Why don't you?" Legion couldn't stop giggling as he spoke "We are, we know, but we don't, we just don't, we... we... we..." Legion breathed calming itself "We want to understand how you are, we want to know, but we don't and you won't tell us."

Eragon waited until Legion stood directly behind him before speaking "Should I?"

Legion didn't answer and kept pacing, only stopping when he finally stood before Eragon, little more than a pace from the latter's feet. He turned to meet Eragon's brown eyes with the crimson gaze that had become Eragon's own, a glint of sharp white teeth could be seen as a cruel smirked played across Legions shadowed lips "We will get you one day, mark our words, Eragon."

His eyes opened as light showed in the sky overhead, tough darkness still pervaded the valley and would do for many an hour.

Eragon stood and gave Saphira a light kick to wake her whilst stretching.

Saphira yawned and stretched herself, before looking at Eragon.

'_Are you alright little one, you look shaken?'_

'_It's nothing Saphira' _even as he told her he knew she knew it was lie _'Just a nightmare' _he added to keep away her questions.

Undin and his warriors, and Orik, assembled around Eragon, Saphira and Arya in a thick band and they headed out into the city.

They walked silently, the dwarves armour and weapons muffled and Saphira and Snowfire had rags tried around their claws/hooves for that extra quietness.

The city seemed deserted, the few dwarves they did encounter walked away quickly, only staring a few brief moments. They passed through each gate without comment, all members of the troop as quiet as mice, except Eragon who yawned loudly more than once.

Finally, after passing through all the buildings, and farmland they finally came to a stone quay that edged the still grey water.

Two wide rafts waited for them in said water, three dwarves squatted on the first, four on the second.

Eragon encouraged Snowfire, with his mind, to go along with the flow and let the dwarves hobble and blindfold him and then coax him onto the second raft where he was forced to his knees.

Meanwhile Saphira slipped down into the water, making even it look bad as she was a resplendent sapphire blue whilst it was boring greyish blue.

Undin grasped Eragon's arm "Here is where we part. You have my best men, they will protect you until you reach Du Weldenvarden" Eragon tried to thank him, honestly he did, he wasn't going to subtly insult the man or humiliate him by pushing the dwarf into the water, seriously he wasn't "No it is not a matter for gratitude" Undin shook his head before Eragon could speak "It is my duty. I am only shamed that your stay was darkned by the hatred of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin."

Eragon nodded to him and received one in return and then boarded the first raft with Arya and Orik.

The dwarves pushed them from the shore with long poles and as dawn approached the two rafts drifted towards the mouth of the Az Ragni, Saphira swimming between them.

'_Saphira' _Eragon said watching the scenery pass by as there was nothing else to do.

'_Yes little one?'_

'_I'm bored.'_

* * *

'I'm bored' that's exactly what I felt as this point in the fic at the time I wrote it, months ago, I was bored with the Inheritance Cycle, I was bored with Shade, I still am in fact.

And for that I truly am sorry.

In the two months or so I've had to keep writing since I started uploading this fic I've wrote perhaps one chapter... and that's it. Apologies but after this chapter the previously mentioned, if you read the author notes and lets face it you didn't and you probably aren't reading this now either, break will follow. Hopefully within a month of two I'll have more chapters, of course I hoped to have Shade; Blood Ties up a month or so after I finished Shade and that took a year and three months... still bear with me I'll get there... hopefully.


	10. His Affliction

**Chapter 10: His Affliction.**

Hedin, Trihga, Ama, Ekksvar, Durhmer, Shrrgnien and Throv, who he had met earlier, were the names of his seven guards, each one was fuck near unpronounceable but Eragon made his best effort and often completely ruined the word. The guards, at least, got a laugh out of that.

Each raft had a small cabin in the centre, but Eragon preferred to spend his time with his legs crossed before the edge of the raft, on his back, staring up at the sky.

"Beautiful place" he said when Orik sat down beside him. And it truly was, Kingfishers and Jackdaws flitted along the clear rive, while blue herons stood stilt like on the marshy bank which was planked with splotches of light that fell through the boughs of hazel, beech and willow. Occasionally a bull frog would croak from a bed of ferns.

"That it is" agreed the dwarf, lighting his pipe.

The raft creaked with the sound of wood and rope as Trihga steered the raft with the long paddle at the back.

"Hey, Orik?" he said after a few moments.

"Aye, brother?"

"Who was Brom?" the question had plagued him mind for... well not for long really, but once he had found that thought he couldn't let it go "I know he was a rider, I know he killed Morzan, but other than that nothing. Most of my life he was just a storyteller. I don't even know why he joined the Varden."

"He never _joined_ the Varden" Orik said incredulously "He helped found it" he tapped some ashes from his pipe into the river "After Galbatorix became king, Brom was the only rider left alive, aside from the Forsworn."

"Not a rider, his dragon was dead" Eragon said numbly.

"Well, Rider by training. Brom organised friends and allies of the Dragon Riders who had been driven into exile. It was he who convinced Hrothgar to house the Varden in Farthen Dur, and it was he who obtained the elves assistance."

"So why didn't he lead the Varden?"

"Perhaps he never wanted leadership" Orik shook his head "It was before Hrothgar adopted me so I know little about it. Brom was rarely in Tronjheim, he was always engaged in some plot or another, fighting the Forsworn and the like."

Eragon listened to all of it, but one thing stuck him more than all "Adopted? So you parents are..."

"Aye, they're dead. Pox took them when I was young, and Hrothgar was kind enough to welcome me into his hall and, since he had no children of his own, make me his heir."

"Heir? Does that mean that one day you will be leader of Durgrimst Ingeitum" Orik nodded "Well, don't think I'll bow to you either, brother."

That got the dwarf to chuckle deeply "I don't expect it brother."

But that conversation had been hours ago and now it was twilight, the dwarves had hung round red lanterns on each corner of the rafts, red to preserve night vision, if Eragon had heard right.

Eragon walked to beside Arya and joined her in studying the lanterns pure and motionless depths.

"You know how these are made?" he asked tapping it gently.

"It is a spell we gave to the dwarves long ago. They use it with great skill."

"That they do" Eragon agreed pulling his hand away. They remained, watching the lantern, for many moments before Eragon broke his gaze from it and scratched his chin, feeling the stubble that was begging to grow _'Maybe I'll grow a beard' _he considered before turning to look at Arya "Whilst we travel, will you teach me more of the ancient language?"

She looked at him, her balance perfect on the logs which swayed with the motions of the river "It is not my place. A teacher waits for you in Ellesmera."

"Really? A teacher?" Eragon paused and their eyes met "Who?" the elf remained silent, even beneath his crimson gaze "I see" he grinned darkly, but it faded, so quickly Arya wasn't certain she had seen it in the first place "I doubt they'd mind, you know, if I was a bit more literate in the ancient language" he told her, turning back to the lantern.

"It is not my place" she repeated.

"So you said... tell me this at least, what does Zar'roc mean?"

"Misery" Arya's voice became very quiet, as if afraid of telling him, or not wanting to "Your sword is misery. As it was, until you wielded it."

Eragon drew the wine red blade, Arya tensed "It still is, Misery, to all who oppose me" he didn't care that it had originally belonged to Morzan, Galbatorix's right hand, nor that it had carved open Murtagh's back, nor that it had no doubt killed countless dragons and their riders.

Brom had given it to him, and that was enough for Eragon.

He grinned over to Arya as he sheathed the sword "Thanks" he said, right before jumping into the water with a great splash.

He swan over to Saphira, noticing that the elf hadn't made a single complaint, despite the fact that he had definitely splashed her, after all that had been his intention _'Oh well, let's fly Saphy.'_

She roared as he scrambled up onto her back, using her back spikes to climb up, and shot from the water the second he was half ready with powerful wing beats.

Eragon gripped his dragon with his knees, her hard scales rubbing against the scars, still there from his first flight, and his hands held the spike in front of him, just managing to hold him on as she flew this way and that, almost uncaring if her rider was thrown off or not.

'_What are they?' _he asked her as they flew, pointing out to three birds, he assumed they were birds, in the distance. At first he thought them falcons, but closer now he saw that they had attenuated tails, leathery wings, and were almost twenty foot long. He thought they were pretty close falcons, in his defence.

They looked rather like dragons in fact, though with slimmer, more serpentine bodies than Saphira, who was Eragon's only reference on what dragons looked like in the flesh. Nor did their scales glitter but were dappled green and brown.

'_I don't know' _Saphira answered, equally curious, as they approached.

Eragon reached out with his mind and touched theirs, gently.

They recoiled as he did so, their maws opened and a great, piercing shriek was emitted, not only from their mouths, but their minds also.

With a barely controlled thought Eragon tore through whatever mental defences they had and had them completely dominated through his mind, in just under three seconds.

'_Honestly, I could have fought them off but noooooo, you had to go and tear apart their minds didn't you?' _Saphira muttered angrily.

Eragon rolled his eyes _'You want to fight them? Then go ahead' _he slipped off of Saphira's back and sped downwards, but he gave her no time to rescue him as he set the winged creatures on her, ordering them to attack with no holds barred, they would kill her if they could.

Eragon shot to the ground at incredible speeds, it still picking up as he plummeted, angling himself towards the river below.

He shifted in the air, so that he would pierce the water rather than smack into it head on, the force of his drop carrying him deep under the water level and splitting the surface in an almighty splash.

'_Having fun up there?' _he called to Saphira as he surfaced, seeing that one of the creatures was toasted and Saphira out flew the others with ease.

She kicked one of them in the chest with her clawed appendage and with a mighty roar the other fled, survival instincts kicking in over Eragon's will. He could have forced it to continue of course, but didn't bother, this had been Saphira's victory.

'_That was fun' _she told him cheerfully, swooping down and landing in the river near him, nearly sending him to the other shore in the wave of her landing. The rafts were a small ways behind them.

As they approached the rafts Orik shouted "Are you two hurt?"

Eragon just laughed "We're fine Orik" he said, pulling himself from the river, water dripping from his clothing and hair "They another species unique to the Beors, cause I sure as hell ain't ever seen 'em before?"

Orik cracked a smile at the riders cheer "We call them Fanghur, they're not as intelligent as dragons, and can't breathe fire, but formidable opponents they are still."

"Not for my Saphira they aren't, are they babe?" he asked rhetorically, grinning at the dragon who in turned lifted a lip, revealing a long row of sharp teeth, her way of grinning back "Good hunting method though" he said, rubbing his temples to try and ease the ache, that first attack had been unexpected and painful "Immobilizing their prey with their mind, I'll have to remember that."

"I'm glad you did not kill them" Arya walked to the edge of the raft to stand near them "They are rare enough that those three would have been missed."

'_What she doesn't know of course, is that those three sods will never be quite the same again, given that I ripped apart their craniums. By the way, check out this' _he sent Saphira a few aerial combat tactics that the Fanghur used, often against each other, that he had glimpsed _'And I've got more.'_

"They still manage to eat enough of our flocks" grumbled Throv, stomping from the cabin and twisting his beard in his hands, a sign of nervousness or stress if Eragon understood dwarves properly "Do not fly anymore in these mountains, Shadeslayer. It is hard enough to keep you safe without you fighting wind vipers."

'_You know that's not a bad idea...' _said Saphira, more to herself than to Eragon.

"We'll stay on the ground until we reach the plains" he promised _'What isn't?'_

'_Well, we could look into the minds of birds, both prey and predator, and look at their manoeuvres and learn things from them' _Eragon cocked an eyebrow at her_ 'Think about it' _she pressed on_ 'a fight between a flacon and a sparrow isn't that different than a fight between me and Shruikan.'_

Eragon nodded not looking too convinced_ 'They don't have four feet, don't breath fire, and don't have riders' _Saphira grumbled, annoyed at her idea being put down so quickly_ 'It is a good idea though.'_

She looked up proudly_ 'I know.'_

The next morning found Eragon wanting Ascudgamln, or Fists of Steel, which were metal sockets drilled into the knuckles in which various shapes and styles of studs could be placed. Shrrgnien had a set and Eragon had asked him about them last night and now he wanted some, despite Orik's warning that the drill could go too deep and paralyze his hands.

During the night he had even found the courage to scry Roran, and instead of finding a maggot infested corpse or him burning at the stake he was instead just sitting in Horst's house, looking a bit worse for wear, but mostly fine though grappling with a problem.

However, the oddest thing was that, instead of going on and on about getting Ascudgamln, which was really hard to say by the way, he sat on the edge of the raft, his face blank his eyes shadowed by his hair.

It was because of this that Arya approached and stood next to him "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, unnerved by his almost sombre face.

Eragon glanced to her, then shot a glance to the dwarves, most were commanding the barge, but at least one was close to the pair, close enough to hear. Arya's own eyes flicked between Eragon then to the dwarf, then back to Eragon.

Crimson eyes were turned to the water, reflecting horror in the river "Eka eddry neiat" she blinked, surprised both as his use of the ancient language and at his honest 'I am not' which was what he had just said, only translated.

"What troubles you?" she asked, setting herself down next to him and switching to the ancient language herself, understanding his desire for privacy.

"I... had a dream" he started "One that terrified me" his use of the language was stumbling, using spells was one thing, this was quite different. It was like how, when learning a new language, one learned phrases to aid them, useful and generally used phrases, but if, with just a few phrases, one was expected to speak fluently well... it wouldn't be, and wasn't, pretty.

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" she kept her gaze locked on him. He sat hunched over the edge, his hair hanging low, blocking his sight, but he didn't seem to care, or at least, didn't brush it aside.

"I... yes."

Once again she blinked, but nodded, taking note of how pale he looked, he had always been pale, true, ever since she had met him, but today he looked deathly so "Then please do so."

It took him several moments to start speaking "I saw... the sky. But it was black and crimson with smoke, crows and eagles swirled above arrows that arched from one side to another of a great battle" his words were shaky and fragmented, often he had to use other words to describe the word he wanted to use, but overall it wasn't so bad, for someone only half literate in that language "And I saw a man, sprawled in clotted mud, with a dented helm and bloody mail, his face obscured by an arm he had thrown in front of it... and then..." he flatered.

Arya touched his arm lightly, spurring him onwards.

"There was an armoured hand" he continued "The gauntlet was so close that it blotted out half the world. The thumb and last three fingers curled into a fist, the index finger was left to point at the down man with all the authority of fate itself..."

It was a strange way of telling it, almost like a description in a tale, clearly the dream had haunted him. But as he spoke in the ancient language he spoke no lies, so everything he said was, to him, exactly as he said it.

Eragon pulled himself closer together, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"It was like when I scryed you in Gilead..."

"I do not believe you scryed me" she said gently, afraid that is she spoke to harshly he would break "I thought about it for a long time. And I believe that, as I lay unconscious in Gilead, my mind sought aid, wherever I might find it."

He gave her a sideways glance "Drugged, and unconscious, you really believe you're strong enough to contact someone in Teirm from Gilead? And why me? You hadn't even met me by then."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips "I grew accustomed to Saphira's presence during the fifteen years I guarded her egg. I believe I reached out for any that felt familiar when I touched your dreams. Also, I could stand on the gates of Vroengard and still speak with you as clearly as I am now."

Eragon eyed her a moment, re-evaluating his opinion of her, a little bit, then said slowly "It was crystal clear, as if I was really there. I could smell the mud, hear the cries, feel the pain, and practically taste the blood" he met her eyes "It was not a dream."

"Perhaps not" she conceded not leaving his gaze "It could have been a premonition" she finally looked away, staring down into the water "They have been known to occur throughout the sentient races, but especially among magic users."

"A premonition, a prediction of the future?" she nodded "So what I saw will come to pass, regardless" he stood "if I threw myself of the raft night now and drowned it would still happen?"

"You won't" she told him dipping a tawny finger into the cool liquid and letting a single droplet rest on the tip of her finger "Once, long ago, the elf Maerzadi had a premonition that he would accidently kill his own son in battle. Rather than live to see it happen, he committed suicide."

Eragon sat back down, not relaxing.

"He saved his son, and proved that the future isn't set. However, short of death there is little one can do little to change destiny, since you don't know what choices will lead you to that particular point of time you saw."

He nodded in acceptance "Thank you. I have another question though" she nodded "I've seen all that happens in my memories, so can I scry them."

"If you value your life, never attempt it. The elves once tried, all they summoned was blurred image, then the spell consumed their energy and killed them. Even so, the ability to scry the past would be of limited use, and to scry the future one would have to know exactly when, where and what was going to happen, which would defeat the purpose."

"It's strange, people can do unconscious what has escaped even the elves" Eragon sighed and dropped a hand into the river, letting it drag through the cool water.

"It is. Some believe premonitions are linked to the very nature and fabric of magic, or that they function somewhat like dragons' ancestral memories. It is currently unknown. Many avenues of magic have yet to be explored" she placed a hand gently on his shoulder "Take care not to lose yourself among them."

"Thanks" he said as she stood and left.

His twin swords danced around him, red and silver, often only avoiding cutting through Eragon himself by a few millimetres.

Arya, Orik and Thorv watched him, but he ignored them focused on his imaginary battle, he flicked Durza's sword, up into the air and switched Zar'roc from his right to his left hand, then deftly caught the silver blade.

Together Eragon and Durza's sword and Zar'roc sliced through numerous imaginary enemies, ranging from Kull, to dragons, to humans.

When it happened...

Words were breathed into his ear, less than a whisper yet sounded like a scream.

'_You cannot escape me' _the haunting voice that sounded like a thousand people speaking at once, was the undeniable voice of Legion.

Pain arched up his back, and both Zar'roc and Durza's sword were dropped to ground whilst Eragon screamed in pain.

He felt strong hand grip his shoulder and someone shout at him, but couldn't hear them over the screams of Legion who matched Eragon's own screams,

"Eragon" the pain started to subside "Eragon, are you alright, what's going on?"

Eragon slapped away Orik's hand, and stood pain still arching up his back.

Orik watched him carefully "Are you okay?"

Ignoring him Eragon stripped of his tunic, noticing the huge blood stain on the back of said tunic, and stuffed it into his belt, to keep free his hands. He reached round and touched the scar that had opened on his back.

"Barzul" Orik cursed seeing the opened flesh.

Arya also stood nearby, but none of them held Eragon's attention as his bloodied hands gripped into his hair.

He could still hear them, the murderous screams of Legion, or rather of the spirits that formed Legion, each shouting at him to slaughter and torture.

Then, as one screamed about the simple word _'Kill' _they all quieted, then started chanting the word, following a beat only they could hear.

Eragon felt his head start to nod the beat of their chant, but stopped it.

"This is a bad wound, Shadeslayer, could you not heal it elf?" asked Orik, his voice blotting out Legion's chants.

"I could" said Arya looking at Eragon nervously.

"Leave it" he told her, despite her not making a move "It's fine, it'll heal soon enough."

"Eragon, your back is half opened, you've lost a lot of blood, how can that be fine?" demanded Orik.

"Because I say it is" Eragon turned his crimson gaze down on Orik, glaring at him with all his formidable might.

Another slice of pain ripped down his spine, and Eragon's hands lashed at the wound, it didn't really help.

Eragon stomped off into his tent, ignoring Orik's call and carefully sealed the scar, wiping blood away with his already bloodied tunic.

When he turned around it was to find Arya watching him carefully from the entrance.

"Are you alright?"

"No" he answered coldly.

"Can I help?"

"No."

Arya frowned in concern "Eragon, what happened, you gripped your head, like when..."

Eragon scowled remembering the time in the library "Yes, it was just like then."

"What happened... then?"

A cruel sneer twisted his face and Eragon moved to stand close to her, keeping but a few inches between them "You really want to know?"

She nodded, briefly and sharply.

"I heard them" he said, coming even closer to her, to the point where on a thin veil of air separated their lips "I heard _Legion_" Arya flinched as the words passed his lips "They spoke to me, taunted me, encouraged me, degraded me and complimented me, all at the same time. The Legion has gained a voice."

She shivered when he stepped away.

"Just get out, I don't need this right now" he told her turning his back, after two moments she nodded and left.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to lash out and burn everything to ashes and then burn the ashes, it took him an incredible amount of self-control, and Saphira's comforting presence, to stop him.

It was a few hours later that he finally left his tent in a fresh tunic, his back still panging every once in a while.

"Is there food left?" Eragon asked, his voice cold.

Duthmer wordlessly filled a bowl and handed it to him.

Thorv looked at him with a deferential expression "Are you better now, Shadeslayer?"

Eragon scowled "I'm fine."

"You bear a heavy burden, Shadeslayer."

As that was said Eragon had already started walking away. He didn't need pity, and certainly not theirs, this was his and he didn't need some stupid fucking dwarves feeling sorry for him.

He sat in the darkness beyond the tents, his grip on the bowl tight... and then too tight as the bowl cracked beneath his palm, the burning liquid searing his fingers. Eragon tossed the remnants at the ground.

"You should not treat them so" said Orik, walking up behind him.

Eragon didn't grace that with a reply.

"Thorv and his men were sent to protect you, and Saphira. They will die for you if need be and trust their sacred burial to you. You should remember that."

"I don't need their protection" Eragon growled.

Orik sat across from his, looking sombre, if not sad "Perhaps not."

They sat in silence, Eragon glowering at the ground.

"A lesson every commander must learn Eragon" Orik finally broke the silence "Is to not to lose their temper. I had it beaten into me by Hrothgar, after I threw my boot at a dwarf who left his halberd where someone could step on it" Orik chuckled to himself "Broke his nose."

"I'm not a commander" Eragon voice had calmed, somewhat, but it still held a vile edge.

"You might not think yourself one, you might not be good as one, but you are one, whether you will it so or not" Orik smiled at him sadly "Here" he pulled something from his pouch with a metallic jangle and offered Eragon a knot of intertwined gold rings.

Eragon glared at it but took it, staring at the metal in his palm.

"It is a puzzle we use to test cleverness and dexterity" Eragon had already started fiddling with the bands "There are eight bands. If you can arrange them properly they form a single ring" Orik nearly laughed at the focused expression on Eragon's face "I've found it useful for distracting myself when I'm troubled."

Orik was utterly ignored, Eragon fascinated at the puzzle.

"You can keep it if you can put it..." just as he said 'it' the bands slid into bald and a gold ring was left in Eragon's fingers "...together..." Orik shook his head with a smile "You know, somehow I thought you'd do that."

Eragon slid the ring onto his fingers, a smile on his face as he admired his handiwork.

"So how are those bows made?" asked Eragon as Orik returned from hunting with a brace of long necked geese "Before you said they were made of horn, but horn isn't flexible enough for a bow, is it?"

"It's all a matter of knowing what to do with it" Orik said, placing the geese down "First the horn is cut in half, lengthwise, then the outside coiled is trimmed till it's the right thickness. The strip is boiled flat and sanded into the final shape before being fix to the belly of an ash stave with glue made from fish scales and skin from the roof of a trout's mouth. Then the back of the stave is covered in multiple layers of sinew, they give the bow its snap. The last step is decoration. Done normally the process can take up to a decade."

Orik looked at him "You haven't tried firing your own bow yet, huh?"

"You have a dwarven bow?" asked Thorv looking at him in shock.

"It was a gift, from Hrothgar, for his service during the battle of Farthen Dur. Here" he plucked an arrow from his own quiver "You owe me an arrow though."

Eragon retrieved his own bow, which looked fairly peasant compared to Orik's which was finely decorated with vines, flowers, animals and runes, rather than simple lines of gold.

But Eragon preferred his own. It was simpler, there was less to worry about, and it didn't look so fine that it was unusable.

He pulled it back long and hard, testing the exact limits of the bows strength, there was no way he could snap it, not without trying, hard, to do so.

The arrow was loosed and vanished, disappearing into the trees on the other side of the Az Ragni.

Eragon immediately grabbed his magic "Gath sem oro un lam iet" the arrows darted back to his hand "Here, the arrow I owe you."

Orik smiled in delight, embracing his own bow and the arrows "Wonderful! Now I still have an even two dozen. Otherwise, I would have to have had to wait until Hedarth to replenish my stock. Remind me in Hedarth to get you some more arrows" he said, unstringing his bow and storing it away.

Eragon also packed away his bow and asked Arya, seeing her watching them "Your bow's made of wood, how do the elves make them? I used it and I doubt I could've snapped it."

"We sing our bows from trees than do not grow" she said before walking away.

'_I get the feeling I've annoyed her' _Eragon told Saphira, carefully placing his bow into the leather case.

'_Maybe next time you're offensive to someone, you should apologise.'_

'_I'll remember that, next time.'_

* * *

Well, see you guys in a month or so, hopefully not six, more hopefully not a year, and really, really hopefully at least again. But seriously this is going to be a while, my interest has moved on and though I still love and cherish Shade I'm not writing it... yeah that's it really, its not that I don't know where I'm going with it, it's not that I don't have a plan for scenes or have gotten bored following Paloni's plot... I'm just not writing it and when I do I write a bit then get bored. Sorry about that.

Guess I'll see you soon. Toodles.


	11. Insaner

**Chapter 11: Insaner.**

They followed the Az Ragni until it met the Edda River, the rivers then continued onwards into the unmapped lands to the east.

But they stopped where the rivers joined at the dwarven trading outpost Hedarth, it was here that they bid farewell to the rafts and hello to donkeys for the dwarves, who couldn't ride horses due to their height, and the familiar sight of Snowfire's ears, which he'd spent more than enough time looking at, for Eragon.

When they offered a donkey to Arya however she refused vehemently "I will not return to the land of my ancestors on the back of a donkey" she said.

'_I wonder what's wrong with a donkey' _Eragon said to Saphira.

Thorv frowned "How will you keep pace with us then?"

Before Arya could say a thing Eragon pounced on the opportunity "You can ride with me" he said, as Snowfire clacked to where the pair stood. Thorv said nothing but nodded and headed off to check the rest of their supplies but Arya stayed put and glared up at him.

He just smirked.

She knew full well that refusing the offer meant that he won because it was proof that she was uncomfortable with him, if she accepted however it wasn't much of a defeat for Eragon as he would have her pressed against his back all the way to Du Weldenvarden and have a large number of opportunities to tease her.

But only one of those options hurt her pride and so, when he offered his hand down mockingly, she, with gritted teeth, accepted and allowed him to pull her up.

They both knew she could have outrun both the donkey's and Snowfire riding at full gallop yet neither bothered to mention it to the dwarves.

And so, for Eragon at least, the journey to Du Weldenvarden was very pleasant, he made sure not to anger Arya too much as he wouldn't put it past her to just jump off and run and he was enjoying himself far too much to allow that to happen.

But, despite Eragon being on best behaviour, with each passing mile Arya seemed tenser and tenser, like a wolf being slowly backed into a corner.

The forest came into sight three days from the outpost, first as just a hazy outline on the bottom of the horizon, soon expanding into a veritable ocean of oaks and breeches and maples that spread out far as the eye, even Saphira's, could see. Going from east to west beyond the horizon, from the map Eragon knew that they spread further even than that stretching the entire length of Alagaesia.

'_I hope' _Saphira said to him as he peered through her eyes _'there will be room for me within the trees on whatever paths the elves use. I cannot fly the whole time.'_

'_If there isn't I can always burn a way through' _Eragon said grinning.

'_I would not advise it.'_

'_No?'_

'_No, remember that this is the home of the elves, in their many centuries of living here who knows what sort of magic they have unleashed and who knows if it is still within their control. No this forest is dangerous, I know that for certain.'_

'_So are we' _he reminded her "Saphira wonder's" Eragon said to the elf behind him "will there be room for her within the forest on the paths the elves have."

"Yes" she answered her hands clutched the saddle behind her so that she did not have to cling to him, her perfect balance allowing her to maintain that even when they rode fast, at a gentle pace such as now there was not even challenge to it "During the times of the riders much was done to accommodate the dragons, it was not undone."

'_Happy now?'_

'_Yes, thank you.'_

Eragon stood outside his tent watching the stars above. It was quite nice really, he knew the names of a few of the stars, not many true, but enough to keep him occupied in trying to find them.

Though his eyes were locked on the velvety sky above, he didn't fail to notice Arya appearing next to where he stood. Before he could say a word her mind touched his and she said _'Follow me as silently as you can.'_

He followed her, treading silently through the tents and out of the camp, skirting about Trigha, who had drawn first watch, until they were far beyond the dwarves hearing range and a good ways out of camp.

The contact had surprised him, their minds had touched twice before and neither time was Arya the instigator, so he followed without question out of simple curiosity.

Arya squatted on a moss eaten log and wrapped her arms around her knees without looking at him "There are things you must know before we reach Ceris and Ellesmera, so that you do not shame yourself, or me, through your ignorance.

"Really, what?" Eragon said setting himself down on the cold earth across from her.

She hesitated before speaking "During my years as Islanazdi's ambassador" she said "it was my observation that humans and dwarves are quite similar. You share many of the same beliefs and passions. More than one human has lived comfortably among the dwarves because he or she can understand their culture, as they understand yours. You both love, lust, hate, fight, and create in much the same manner. Your friendship with Orik and your acceptance into Dugrimst Ingeitum are examples of this."

"I'm not human" he reminded her.

"No, but you were raised as one" Arya said carefully, then she looked down, hesitating again "Elves are not like other races."

"You speak as thought you weren't one" he echoed her words from Farthen Dur.

"I have lived with the Varden long enough to become accustomed to their traditions" she replied, her tone brittle.

Eragon nodded not responding to her annoyance "So you mean that elves don't have the same emotion as dwarves and humans? That's not possible, all living things want and desire and hate and loathe."

"That is not what I meant to say!"

"Then what did you mean to say?" he said frowning, her brusque attitude confusing him.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples taking a long breath "Because elves live for so many years, we consider courtesy to be the highest social virtue. You cannot afford to give offence when a grudge can be held for a decade or a century."

Eragon was reminded of Angela's words _"Just because elves do no display their emotions doesn't mean they aren't subject to rage and passion like the rest of us mortals. What can make them so deadly is how they conceal it, sometimes for years."_

"Courtesy is the only way to prevent such hostility accumulating. It doesn't always succeed, but we adhere to our rituals rigorously, for they protect us from extremes. Nor are elves fecund, so it is vital that we avoid conflict among ourselves. If we shared the same rate of crime as you or the dwarves, we would soon be extinct."

"There is a proper way to greet the sentinels in Ceris, certain patterns and forms that you must observe when presented to Queen Islanzadi, and a hundred different manners in which to greet those around you, if it's not better to just remain quiet."

"Let me get this straight" Eragon said sighing "In order to prevent offence you created complex rituals and customs that must be adhered too and not doing so is an offence… are you all fucking stupid?"

She half scowled at his language, half smiled at what he meant "You know as well as I that you will be judged to the highest standards. If you make a mistake, the elves will think you did it on purpose. And only harm will come if they discover it was born of ignorance. Far better to be thought rude and capable than rude and incapable, else you risk being manipulated like The Serpent in a match of runes."

"Don't worry" Eragon said cheerfully "Rudeness is my middle name."

"I thought it was honour."

"It's whatever I want it to be, and honour was boring. Regardless my best bet it probably to just insult everyone I meet."

She didn't respond "Our politics move in cycles that are both subtle and lengthy. What you see and hear an elf say one say may only be another move in a strategy reaches back millennia, and may have no bearing on how that elf will behave tomorrow. It is a game that we all play but few control, a game that you are about to enter."

"I like games."

"Now perhaps you realise" she continued, ignoring him completely "why I say elves are not like the other races. Dwarves are also long lived, yet they are more prolific than us and do not share out taste for intrigue, and humans…" she trailed off her voice fading into a tactful silence.

"Humans are humans. We kill, murder, rape, manipulate, bribe and steal, but if you mean to tell me that dwarves and elves don't do the same, then I'll leave now, because I cannot comprehend such a thing."

"You can't?"

"I know I want, I know I desire, I know my limits, I know what it would take for me to kill someone… very little by the way, I know why I would bribe and steal and manipulate and…" his eyes roamed her hungrily "I cannot claim to have never thought of rape."

Her whole body tensed and she waited for him to attack.

"So why isn't Orik here as well, shouldn't he be learning this as well?" Eragon broke tension like a sword cuts flesh.

"He is already somewhat familiar with our etiquette. However, as a Rdier you would do well to appear better educated that him."

"Wonderful… well come on, let's get this over with."

And with that Arya began to tutor him, and through him Saphira, in the various niceties of elven society. First she explained that, when one elf meets another, they stop and touch their first to finger stop their lip which apparently indicated that they would not distort the truth during their conversation, which was of course bullshit, even in the ancient language one could lie, you just had to lie to convince yourself it was truth. This was then followed by the phrase "Arta esterni ono thelduin" to which one was supposed to reply "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"And" Arya said "If you are being especially formal, a third response is made 'Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr' which means 'And may peace live in your heart'. These lines were adopted from a blessing that was made by a dragon when our pact with them was finalized. It goes 'Atra esterni ono thelduin, Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Un du evarinya ono varda' or 'May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart and the stars watch over you'."

"Lovely" he said completely disinterested.

"Who speaks first is also important" an edge crept into her voice and Eragon dutifully turned his eyes to her and paid slightly more attention "If you greet someone with greater status than yourself or if you wish to honour a subordinate then speak first."

"That'll never happen" Eragon said frankly.

"If you greet someone wish less status than yourself" she continued ignoring him "speak last. But if you are uncertain of your position…"

"I'm not."

"…give your counterpart a chance to speak and if they are silent, speak first. Such is the rule."

'_Does it apply to me as well?'_

When he repeated the question Arya plucked a dry leaf from the ground and twirled it around her thumb and forefinger before crumpling it in a loose fist. Behind her the fires of the camp were dampened and the camp itself faded into shadow before she answered "As a dragon, none are higher than you in our culture. Not even the queen would claim authority over you."

"But she would over me."

"You may do and say as you wish" she continued to ignore his comments "We do not expect dragons to be bound by our laws."

Next she showed him how to twist his right hand and place it in the centre of his chest in a curious gesture "This" she said "you will use when you meet Islanzadi. By it you indicate that you offer her your loyalty and obedience" he could tell how much she didn't want to say those words, knowing his reaction.

"I don't. You know it occurs to me that this is all pointless" he stood.

"Eragon" she stood about to stop him.

"I don't come to the elves begging, Arya, I come as Eragon Shadeslayer, Student of Brom, Rider of Saphira, I come as a Shade, and I will not be bound by your laws and customs, teach me all you want, I will listen and learn, but I never said I would obey. The dragons are highest in your culture and I stand on equal footing with the last of them."

She raised her hands trying to placate him "I know that, the gesture is only a courtesy though, and a small one at that."

"Really?" he said sounding very much as though he no longer cared, it wasn't about the gesture that was just the sparks that ignited the issue. But immediately it died and Eragon smiled. He twisted his hand and placed it over his sternum looking directly at her "Perhaps I could… for you, Arya" he made her name a song drawing it out long and low.

She sat back down and didn't look at him for many minutes, Eragon too sat down, the moment over.

Sometime later she resumed her instruction this time with a wholly unwilling student. He would do as she asked only after she asked twice or more and would make every single title or gesture a harrowing trial. But she stuck at it until finally, once she had taught him every he would need, she stood and dusted of her hands trying hard not to let her irritation show.

"So long as you do not forget, you'll do well enough" she turned to leave.

"Arya" she and looked over her shoulder "Are you well?" he asked strangely concerned "You seem… out of sorts, troubled maybe, ever since we left Hedarth."

Arya face hardened into a blank mask and Eragon nearly winced "When we are in Du Weldenvarden, I expected that you will not speak to me in such a familiar way, unless you wish to cause affront."

She stalked away.

But before she had even gotten four paces away something barrelled into her knocking her clean off of her feet and slamming her into the ground. Eragon loomed above, a shadow with crimson eyes, a hand wrapped around her throat.

'_ERAGON!' _Saphira roared in his head.

'_Shut up' _Eragon said coldly, he was in control, utterly and completely, this wasn't about anger, this wasn't about Legion, this was about her, and it was pissing him off. The fact that he cared.

He removed his hand from her throat after several more moments instead placing it to one side of her head while he continued to look down upon her.

"Let me up" she said sternly when it became apparent he wouldn't speak first.

"No."

She glared up at him, but made no move.

For a long time he stayed there, staring down at her, following each lines of her face still visible in the gloom watching her watch him. He couldn't say how long but by the time he shifted off of her the moon was halfway through its decent.

Arya stood and looked at him, sat in the dirt, wondering what happens now.

'_Eragon' _Saphira said worriedly, he had blocked her from most of his mind, she could still talk to him but get no sense for anything else.

'_Saphira' _he responded in kind.

'_Are _you_ well?' _she echoed his previous words.

'_No' _Eragon replied seeing no reason to lie a lie that would never be believed.

Saphira put such things to one side for now_ 'Perhaps you should clear up this and then…' _she didn't know what happened then, whether or not he would talk to her, whether or not they would continue on to Ellesmera, whether they would even bother fighting against Galbatorix anymore, she didn't know what came next, because it would be whatever Eragon wanted.

'_Maybe.'_

Saphira sighed_ 'Just tell her what you were trying to do Eragon, I know that well as you, be honest for once, it won't kill you.'_

'_If you're wrong I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you.'_

Eragon stood as well and thought for a brief moment, then touched two fingers to his lips just as she had taught him "Arya Svit-kona" she blinked clearly shocked either that he was using what she had taught of that he actually remember any of it, given his best efforts to ignore her, or maybe it was that he had called her a woman of great wisdom "I was merely concerned for your welfare. You have done much for me and Saphira, I will not forget it and strive to offer you aid should you need it."

Arya stared at him incredulous.

"I'm not lying" he switched to the ancient language for just a moment "I promise."

She considered him for just a short time before giving him the tiniest of smiles, and the saddest of smiles as well "Your concern is appreciated. I spoke badly. You asked what troubles me, Eragon? Do you truly wish to know?"

A single moment of uncertainly gripped him, but then he caught sight of those emerald eyes and nodded.

"Then I will tell you… I am afraid."

He had no response, no witty remark, no casual jibe for that open and vulnerable admission of fear and he could do nothing save stand there as she stepped past unhindered leaving him alone in the dark.

'_Eragon?' _Saphira asked when he made no move.

'_Yes.'_

She considered what she wanted to say very carefully, very, very carefully _'You care for Arya, do you not?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_But you do know' _she rebuked.

'_Leave it, Saphira!' _he snapped angrily.

A cold silence gripped the two of them, not letting go until, hours later, the sun's rays were visible on the horizon, Eragon, who had stood still as a statue since Arya had left, finally shifted and headed toward camp.

'_Eragon' _Saphira said as he approached _'May I ask one more question, then I'll leave it alone?' _he didn't respond, but she pressed on regardless _'Will you ever answer?'_

He didn't answer.

Night had long since fallen but they kept riding along the narrow trail through tangled dogwood and blooming rosebushes.

Eragon was bored but he could feel Saphira's excitement as she flew overhead _'Here the legends of old still stride the earth' _she said wistfully.

'_Legends are liars dressed by bards' _Eragon told her poetically. It was something he had heard once, somewhere, probably, he didn't know where, he didn't care. He was bored.

"Stop here."

Eragon and the dwarves listened to the elf and stopped in the small meadow that sat between the river and the forest.

He turned his eyes upwards to the starry sky for a moment, but brought it back down to Arya, who had separated from the group and now stood alone amidst lush grass, when she started speaking.

"Come forth, my brethren! You have nothing to fear" she spoke in the ancient language "Tis I, Arya of Ellesmera. My companions are friends and allies, they mean us no harm" she added other words, most Eragon didn't know, a few he did but not enough to form a sentence with meaning.

Several minutes passed with the only sound being the river rushing nearby. Eragon realised he needed a piss just as a line of words, to quick and fleeting for him to understand came from somewhere in the trees.

Arya, however, did understand and responded "I do."

Leaves rustled and suddenly two elves stood on the edge of the forest, two more appearing from the boughs of a gnarled oak.

The ones of the ground carried long spears with white blades, those in the trees carried bows, all were garbed in tunics the colour of moss and bark underneath long cloaks clasped by ivory brooches. One of them had raven hair, the others tresses like starlight.

The elves dropped down from the trees and embraced Arya, laughing in clear, pure voices. They joined hands and danced in a circle around her like children, singing merrily as they spun through the grass.

Eragon watch with growing horror "I really hope they're not all like that" he said to Orik "Seriously Arya I can handle, but that level of cheer… I'll go insane."

Orik coughed.

Eragon nodded, forced to agree with Orik "I meant… insaner."

It was then that Saphira drifted over the river. At her approached the elves cried out and aimed their weapons towards her.

Zar'roc's hilt smashed one across his face, Eragon was close behind and before Arya could stop him he kicked the other one with a spear in the stomach, hard, then snatched Zar'roc up, before it had even fallen, Durza's sword in his other hand, and stabbed forwards the tips heading for two flawless necks before they could even notch an arrow.

"NO!"

At the last moment Eragon angled his blades to one side, just avoiding slicing them open. Before they could react further than shock Eragon placed the cool flat of his two swords against the soft flesh of each ones neck "Ever point your weapons at _my_ dragon again and I will let her eat you limb by limb" he met their eyes "and that… will be a mercy."

Arya placed her hand on his wrist, he pulled away quickly walking back to Saphira ignoring the elf hacking up blood and the one whose nose had been crushed.

Eragon sheathed his swords and stood at his dragon's side while Arya, who had first set about healing the two injured elves, was now talking in quick soothing tones, motioning between Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon paid it no more mind and looked away.

"Mighty fine way of making you an enemy… isn't it?" said Orik, he was gripping the haft of his axe, one of the other dwarves had even drawn a weapon "threatening Saphira I mean."

Eragon nodded and glared back to the elves whose faces had lit up with radiant joy as they surveyed Saphira. They bowed to both Dragon and Rider and pressed their forefingers to their lips "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

Eragon didn't respond.

Arya didn't even bother scowling at him, thankful that he hadn't killed them, but the elves, who had apparently recovered from the shock and pain of being attacked, didn't seem to care about his impoliteness, or his assault, and instead pointed to the dwarves and laughed then drifted back into their forest calling "Come, come!"

They entered the forest as they did so the canopy overhead plunged them into velvet darkness, except where fragments of moonlight gleamed through chinks in the shell of overlapping leaves.

The elves whispered and laughed all around them if he had been human he would have missed their swift footsteps and them darting from branch to branch. He seriously considered tossing Zar'roc at one of them again, but Arya caught his eye before he could do so and silently pleaded him to not.

So he didn't, not because she asked but because then he'd have to go retrieve the sword and that'd be a pain, plus what if he hit? Could he kill the other elves before they harmed either himself, Saphira or the dwarves, he really didn't want to have to give someone an 'honoured' burial, they seemed like a pain and didn't really want to get exiled, at least not yet.

So he decided not purely on practical ground, or so he told himself.

A fire glowed through the trees ahead as Eragon entered the light he saw three small huts clustered together around the large base of an oak. High in the oak was a roofed platform from which the elves could survey the river and forest and on a pole, lashed between two of the huts a bundle of drying plants hung.

Next to him the dwarves grumbled amongst themselves.

'_Wonder what the joke is?' _Eragon said to Saphira.

'_Why are dwarves short?' _she offered.

'_I don't know why are dwarves short?'_

'_Because there's no such thing as a tall dwarf.'_

Eragon blinked_ 'That isn't very funny.'_

'_Why don't you try making one up then? Go on' _Saphira said bitterly, angry that her joke was dismissed so easily.

'_Okay… What did the dwarf say when I asked him for a crown? Sorry I'm a little short.'_

'_Inspired' _she said humourlessly.

"I am Lifaen of House Rilvenar. And my companions are Edurna, Celdin and Nari" said Lifaen, the dark haired elf, when Orik asked.

Eragon sat down and leant against Saphira's side eyeing up the elves like a wolf eyes up deer.

Though the elves were all male they were all incredibly beautiful. Their faces resembled Arya's, with delicate lips, thin noses and large slanted eyes. Their bodies were thin with narrow shoulders and slender arms and legs. Each was nobler and fairer than any human or dwarf Eragon had seen, albeit in a strange, exotic way.

'_Graceful buggers aren't they' _he commented. The elves moved like dancers going through a routine practised a thousand times, their every action smooth, lithe and coordinated.

'_They are at that. More magic is in this race I feel than either humans or dwarves. They do not feel as if they come from earth or stone, but rather from another realm altogether, half in, half out, like reflections seen through the water.'_

'_Brom did say they loved the sea'_ Eragon commented blandly, not really caring.

Saphira laughed, her growly way _'Given how much you forget of his lessons, I'm surprised you remember that.'_

'_I'm good at remembering obscure and useless facts, but I forget all the important stuff of course.'_

According to Brom it was considered rude for someone to speak with their mind to a Rider's dragon without permission and the elves adhered to this custom vocalising their comments to Saphira, but Saphira would then reply directly rather than having Eragon rely responses, the elves revelled in her presence and welcomed her into their minds.

At some point food was served on carved wooden plates that felt like dense bone, but Eragon wasn't sure when. He didn't care anymore, he just wished he could see the stars through the leafy canopy above.

Nari, the silver haired elf, sang a song by then though Eragon was so nearly asleep that he barely registered a word, but apparently Saphira enjoyed it.

It was the song finished the Throv grumbled "Very pretty, Master Elf. However, there are matters more serious that reciting verse that we must attend to. Are we to accompany Eragon further?"

"No" Arya inputted quickly, drawing looks from the other elves "You may return home in the morning. We will assure that Eragon reaches Ellesmera."

"Don't worry about me" Eragon said sleepily "I got Orik, I got Saphira, and I got me."

Thorv looked from him to Arya, then dipped his head "Then our task is complete."

Words drifted to where Eragon lay the Ancient Language used fluently and without pause unlike any Eragon had heard, or used. It was Arya, he was certain, and though she used many terms and words unfamiliar to his ears he realised she was speaking of how she lost Saphira's egg and the events since.

Not once did she mention that Eragon was a shade.

A long silence followed her swift words, the finally one the other elves spoke "It is good that you have returned Arya Drottningu" Eragon frowned at the honorific, it was not one Arya had taught him of, but… "Islanzadi was sorely wounded by grief when you were captured and the eg was stolen, and by Urgals no less! She was, and is, sick at heart."

"Hush, Edurna, hush" chided another "Dvergar are small, but they have sharp ears, and I am sure they will report to Hrothgar."

'_So' _Eragon said to Saphira shifting onto his back after the elves voice dropped so low that they were lost beneath the shifting of the forest_ 'why would the Queen of the elves be, and I quote 'sick at heart' over the loss of a courier, a skilled, powerful and incredibly hot courier, but a courier none the less?'_

'_Who knows, but perhaps you should not be eavesdropping, Eragon?'_

'_If they refuse to speak quietly then we shall hear, whether we wish to or not. It is not eavesdropping it is merely being forced to listen.'_

'_A most eloquent argument. So given the choice you would not listen to their conversation and are, of course, most appreciative now that they have quieted, that you are no long forced to listen, am I right?'_

'_Why should I care what a bunch of elves natter about?'_

'_Eragon…' _Saphira said slowly_ 'Why _do_ you care?'_

He didn't respond and cut their connection.

* * *

I'm only halfway through the next chapter and struggling, so don't expect it out anytime soon. Consider this a present for waiting so long and so patiently.

Thanks for reading, review if you want, don't if you want. Toodles.


	12. I'm Still Bored

Guess who's back (back, back) Back again (gain, gain), Yes I'm back (back, back) With another chapter (another chapter) Yes I'm back, Yes I'm back, Yes I back, duderdu.

Okay enough of that, here the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'm Still Bored.**

Morning dawned, drenching Du Weldenvarden in sunlight. The scent of flowers was heavy in the air but Eragon couldn't care less about any of that, he was lying in a small patch of sunlight beaming down in a straight shaft like a ray from the gods themselves. It wasn't made by gods however, it was made by Eragon.

He had been stargazing, now he was just enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. But he had learnt something interesting while trying to shift branches out of the way. Tree's had life, or consciousness, or rather life, similar yet very different to cat and dragons and humans, weirdly senseless, thoughtless and emotionless and all of the other things Eragon believed made up life and living beings and therefore to classify it was 'life' was rather strange but not less true.

He lay, spread eagle, in the centre of the circular shaft, a circle just big enough for him to lie in, an inch or two more of light above/below his head/feet.

A smile stretched across his faced as a familiar and welcome scent reached his nose.

"Why?"

He opened a single daunting crimson eye and glanced up at Arya who stood a few paces away from him "Why what?" he closed his eye, returning his focus to the warmth.

"Why lie in the sun?" she asked, closing the final few steps but not entering the ray of light, instead looking down at him as he lay, eyes closed with the warm light on his pale skin. He could feel her gaze examining his peaceful visage, and didn't disturb it.

"I like the sun."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily.

Eragon grinned and opened an eye to take in her scowl "Whatever I want it too."

She glared down at him "In the future do not wander off. The others were worried before Saphira told them where you were."

"Oh? And were you?"

She turned away "The dwarves are leaving soon, you may wish to bid them farewell" and she walked away, disappearing amongst the trees.

By the time Eragon returned the dwarves were packed and ready to leave, Orik's donkey was tied behind Ekksvar's.

Eragon stopped before Thorv, watching as the dwarves made a few last minute checks to ensure no one fell out of their saddle because it was loose, again "Thank you, your protection was unnecessary and pointless, but you have my thanks all the same. Give my gratitude to Undin."

Thorv pressed his fist to his chest "I will carry your words" he hesitated and looked back at the huts before speaking quickly and quietly "Elves are a queer race, full of light and dark. In the morning, they drink with you. In the evening, they stab you. Keep you back to a wall, Shadeslayer. Capricious, they are."

Eragon grasped Thorv's shoulder "I'll remember that."

"They plan to travel up Eldor Lake in boats" Thorv told him "What will you do with you horse? We could return him to Tarnag with us, and from there to Tronjheim."

Eragon scowled and cursed darkly, never mind useful Snowfore was important to him and Eragon didn't want to leave him "Thank you" he accepted the offer "Will you make sure Snowfire is well cared for? I could nor bear it if any were to happen to him."

"On my honour" pledged Thorv, speaking with seriousness upon seeing Eragon's own seriousness "You will return to find him fat and sleek."

Eragon thank him again before stomping over to Snowfire, for a moment he gazed at the white horse, remembering, but he moved on, he had no time to be lost in tender memories and instead stroked his snout "Here we part, my old friend. The dwarves will care you so be obedient for them… I will return for you" he placed his forehead against Snowfire's head, staring the horse directly in the eye, the horse didn't flinch away from the maddening crimson instead looked right back.

"You care for him much?" Arya asked cautiously, approaching him and Snowfire, she and the other elves had been listening all the while and thought they tried to look busy and uninterested they clearly were.

"He was Brom's, Brom promised to look after him, with him gone it's my job now. 'sides, he been a faithful, unfailing companion. He carried you from Gildead, me across the desert, and travelled with me for longer than that. I suppose you could say he's my closest friend… at least, he is since Murtagh died."

Eragon ran his hand up along Snowfire's snout, ignoring Arya's confused gaze, his sombreness was not something he appreciated any more than she did.

He gave the stallion, the saddle and the grooming supplies to Thorv, who once again promised to take good care of him. He then said farewell to each of the warriors in turn, stumbling over Shrrgnien's name, again, which earned a laugh from them and watched with Saphira and Orik as they rode back along the trail.

'_You're strangely… sombre' _Saphira commented never moving her eyes from the dwarves.

'_Just thinking.'_

_You? Thinking? Surely not?' _he gave her a sharp kick to the leg 'A_bout what?'_

Eragon paused _'About the roads behind us' _he could see the clearing he and Brom had slept in on the first night of the rest of his life, the road they had taken to Therinsfold, Yazuaz filled with corpses, Daret and the farmhand solider's, even Teirm and Jeod, they all came easily to his mind.

'_An interesting train of thought… and a strange one, especially for you my dearest rider, blood, sex, food and vengeance are your usual haunts, what has led to these strange thoughts?'_

'_We'll be walking more roads now, another road, another journey, another adventure… But will it be worth it, in the end?'_

'_Eragon…'_

'_After all, the other roads I have walked have led ot pina and grief, success always outweighed by failures, happiness choked by misery, friends lost to the void… Should we ever bother walking down another road, knowing the outcome that awaits?'_

Saphira touched her snout to his skull, a strangely comforting gesture_ 'A wise man would say that it is those memories that prove you have lived. Your pain and your sorrow prove your existence. Or that if a man has lived only a happy life there would be nothing for him to seek, those who do seek find pain and misery, but one day they will find that their the scales have tipped the other way, you happiness will be in balance with misery and you will be content. But I am not a wise man, I am a dragon, and I say let us fly to our destination than risk pain and suffering on the road.'_

He smiled at her words _'Saphira, thank you, truly' _he turned around heading towards the huts '_But this time we take a river not a road.'_

From the huts the three followed the elves to a thicket on the edge of the Edda river. Docked on either side of a boulder were two white canoes with vines carved along their sides.

Eragon boarded the nearest boat, stowing his pack beneath his feet. It was a strange boat, nothing like the vessels he had seen in Teirm. It seemed to be made of a panel of birch bark bent into the shape of a boat as there were no seams showing one panel from another. It was almost like a tree had grown into this shape.

"How the fuck…" he muttered under his breath, tapping the inside with his knucles "Do you make all boats like this?"

"All except the largest" answered Nari joining him and taking a position at the prow of the boat "For thos,e we sing the finest cedar and oak into shape."

Before Eraogn could ask 'Huh?' Orik joined their canoe while Arya and Lifaen boarded the second craft.

"Guard this was so that none may follow us, and tell no one of our presence" Arya told Edurna and Celdin, who stood on the bank "The Queen must be the first to know. I will send reinforcements as soon as we reach Silthrim."

"Arya Drottningu."

"May the stars watch over you!" she answered.

Nari and Lifaen drew spiked poles, ten feet long, and pushed the vessels upstream.

Saphira slid into the water besides them and clawed her way along the riverbed until they were level.

When Eragon glanced to her she winked lazily, then submerged, forcing the river to swell into a mound over her jagged back.

The elves laughed as she did so and made many compliments about her size and strength.

An hour took them to the Eldor Lake, a rough inlet with many small, jagged waves. On the western shore, was it the western shore, Eragon wondered, he thought it was but couldn't be sure, was a wall of trees swarmed with birds and flies, while the east, or at least based on the idea that the west he thought was west was west than the east he thought was east was certainly east, led to the plains, where hundreds of deer meandered feasting on the grass.

Escaping the rivers current Nari and Lifaen stowed away the spiked poles and handed leaf bladed paddles to the occupant of their respective canoe. He quickly mastered the concept of steering a canoe, after a brief explanation by Narik and the motions soon became habitual.

He thought then of flying with Saphira, dreaming, with her mind connected to his, of the open sky, of stalking prey in dark forests, and of killing their ways through armies proving their dominance above all.

When he stopped to rest his arms, or rather trying to stop the pain of his scar which flared with pain the constant pulling of his skin doing it no favours, he slipped the ring off his left ring fingers and shook it out, returning it to its puzzle state, then manipulated the bands back into a ring, and again, the motion proving oddly calming.

"May I see that ring?" asked Nari, noticing what he was doing the fourth time he did it.

Eragon tossed it upwards, in the general direction of the elf. Nari snatched it out of the air beside his face and turned back forwards. Eragon and Orik manoeuvred the canoe on their own as Nari filled with the entwined bands.

Then, with a pleased exclamation, Nari raise dhis hand, the completed ring flashing on his middle finger "A delightful riddle" Nari returned it to Eragon.

"Hmm" Eragon glanced briefly at Brom's ring on his right ring finger, before flicking the puzzle ring out and reforming it. Eragon returned to fiddling with is every once in a while as they rowed, using the motion to stave off the boredom that was fast becoming normality.

Every day since leaving the outpost of Ceris was utter torment. It was all a hazy, boring, dull dream full of warm afternoons spent paddling up Eldor Lake and later the Gaena River. And the constant gurgling of water through the verdant pines made him need a piss far more often than usual.

Eragon found travelling the elves… agonising. Nari and Lifaen seemed to be perpetually smiling, laughing and singing songs, especially when Saphira was around. In fact in her presence they rarely looked elsewhere or spoke of another subject.

And if the roundabout expression and aphorisms, he didn't he know what aphorisms were until he started talking to elves, weren't bad enough in between bursts of merriment the elves would suddenly remain silent, sometimes for hours at a times, simply observing the world around the peace and contentment on their faces.

If either he or Orik tried to talk to them during this, they would receive only a few words in response.

This, in turn, caused Eragon to grow annoyed and threaten to push him out of the boat to which the elf, Nari at the time, responded with an almost dismissive 'Hmm'. Arya scolded him for that, once Nari managed to clamber back into the boat.

It made Eragon appreciate Arya for a whole new reason. Compared to the other elves she was direct and forthright. In fact she seemed almost uneasy amongst the other elves, as if unsure of how to act around her own kind.

Not that he was watching her particularly or anything, it was just something he noted in the perpetual boredom of this place, plus there were few things as pleasant to look at. Birds and trees and flowers and nature, it was all devastatingly beautiful… when consumed in a raging inferno, as It was, peaceful and pleasant, it was _so _dull.

'_I miss the Varden' _Eragon told Saphira_ 'At least there I got to kill things.'_

Saphira rolled her eyes at him, Eragon didn't see her do so but instead felt it, which was strange as it felt like he was rolling his own eyes and his own comment when in fact it was Saphira, but Eragon had long since gotten used to the strangeness of their mental conversations, even it was more a metal/physical conversation.

"Tell me, Eragon-finiarel" said Lifaen from the prow of the canoe, using the honorific for a young man of great promise _'Great promise? Bah, I'm already great' _Saphira rolled her eyes again "What do your people sing about in these dark days? I remember the epics and lays I heard in Illirea, sagas of your proud kings and earls, but it was long, long ago, and the memories are like withered flowers in my mind. What new works have your people created?"

Eragon sighed, he knew next to nothing about poetry "I'm not the best person to ask, only Brom, and the trades that came to Carvahall every years, sung or recited tales" and he told the elf as much, but still tried to recall as many as he could.

When Lifaen heard them he shook his head in sorrow and said "So much has been lost. No court ballads survive, and, if you speak truly, nor does most of your history or art, except for fanciful tales Galbatorix has allowed to thrive."

"As I said I'm not the best person to ask. Consider kidnapping a noble from Galbatorix's court if you want a good proper list, or a bard, they'll know a few."

Lifaen nodded solemnly.

'_Oh gods, not this again' _Eragon held back a curse. These elves took the strangest things like knives to their hearts, yet the harshest insults like pleasant remarks "Brom once told us about the fall of the Riders."

"Ah, a brave man" for a whole minute Lifaen paddled in silence "We too sing about the Fall… but rarely. Most of us were alive when Vrael entered the void, and we still grieve for our burned cities, the red lilies of Ewayena, the crystals of Luthivira, and for our burned families."

Eragon made no comment, thought a comment about roast chicken passed through his head but Saphira dissuaded him.

"Time cannot dull the pain of those wounds, not if a thousand, thousand years pass and the sun itself dies, leaving the world to float in eternal night."

Orik grunted "As it was with the dwarve. Remember elf we lost an entire clan to Galbatorix."

"And we lost our king, Evandar."

Eragon sighed _'Everyone fights for their own justice.'_

'_Hmm? And what does that mean, my love?'_

'_Whatever I want it too' _he smiled, before scowling bitterly _'Everyone fights for their own ideal of justice, the elves, the dwarves, and the Varden. Glabatorix too, fights for his own justice.'_

'_Galbatorix, the mad king, a champion of justice?' _she said mockingly.

'_Perhaps it had been affected by madness… but there are always reasons. Ends that justify the means, in that persons mind. Everyone believes their actions are necessary, few believe that they are evil, therefore most if not all must believe themselves to be good and therefore their evils must have reasons.'_

'_That is… strangely eloquent. But the if he fights for justice then why do you fight against him?'_

'_His actions are justified in _his _mind, not mine. And besides… I'm not good… I'm evil. I will kill and burn and destroy anything to attain my vengeance, there are things I'd rather not destroy true, but I would if I had to.'_

'_Anything?'_

'_Besides killing you, I'd do anything, anything at all.'_

Saphira stewed in her thoughts.

'_See the things is' Eragon continued before she stopped 'I want to kill him. More than anything else I want him dead. I want his empire crushed and burnt beneath my feet, I want to defile his corpse and piss on his grave, then dig him up and let wolves feast on his rotting carcass, then cut his bones into my knives and forks as a constant reminder of my victory, of my vengeance!' _his voice was so impassioned just then, impassioned by madness, Saphira felt herself shiver.

"Something on your mind, Eragon-finiarel?" Lifaen asked glancing back at the strangely silent rider.

Eragon was shaken out of his thoughts by the elf's question "Huh? Oh, stuff" he sighed and gazed into the water "I've never heard about the elves losing a king" he commented his gaze lost in his own reflection, in his own horrifying crimson gaze.

"Few have" Lifaen said "Brom could have told you about it. He was there when the fatal blow was struck. Before Vrael's death the elves faced Galbaotrix on the plains of Illirea in our final attempt to defeat him. There Evandar…."

"What's Illirea?"

"Uru'baen" Orik said gruffly from behind him "Used to be an elf city."

Not at all bothered by the interruptions Lifaen continued "As you say, Illirea was once one of our cities. We abandoned it during our war with the dragons and then, centuries later, humans adopted it as their capital after King Palancar was exiled."

"Palancar?" Eragon said questionably "After Palancar Valley, or Palancar Valley after him?" he spoke in bored drawling tones, but was in reality rather interested, a new topic was better than nothing after all.

Lifaen turned his head and said, with no small amusement "You have as many questions as leaves on a tree, Argetlam."

Eragon gave him a smirk "And once you've carefully plucked them all of, most have re-grown."

Lifaen smiled and paused to gather his thoughts "When your ancestors arrived eight hundred years ago…"

He listened patiently to the explanation, slipping in questions and even having a small discussion over it with Saphira, but in truth he didn't really care, it simply did not matter, except for the fact that he may have descended from mad king Palancar. The past was past, and dead men had no right to dictate the future, or at least that was the way Eragon saw it.

"I see" Eragon said as the explanation ended with the end of the Palancar as a monarchy.

"Do you? Lifaen asked raiing a slanted eyebrow "It had more significance than you may think. It was these events that convinced Anurin, Vrael's predecesoor as Head Rider, to allow humans to become Riders in order to prevent similar disputes."

"That must have caused some argument" Orik chuckled.

"It was an unpopular decision" Lifaen confessed "Even now, some question the wisdom of it…"

"Or rather, more so now."

A slight spasm in his facial muscles was the only indication of his unease. He had flinched not that a human or dwarf would notice, and Lifaen nodded sadly "Yes, more so now. It caused such a disagreement between Anurin and Queen Dellanir" he continued "that Anruin seceded from our government and established the Rider on Vroengard as an independent entity."

"That sounds like it didn't go well, independent, secede, government" he shook his head, he could tell how that went.

"Indeed, it was not until Dellanir saw the wisdom of having Riders free of any Lord or King that their access to Du Weldenvarden was restored. It never pleased her that any authority could supersede her own."

"Wasn't that the point?"

"Yes... and no. The Riders were supposed to guard against the failing of the different governments and races, yet who watched the watchers? It was that very problem that caused the Fall. No one existed that could descry the flaws within the Rider's own system, for they were above scrutiny, and thus, they perished."

"And if they had watcher, who would watch them for corruption, and who them, and on and on and on, a continual loop with no solution."

"Perhaps not."

"Who succeeded Dellanir as king or queen?" he finally settled on a new topic.

"Evandar did. He took the knotted throne five hundred years ago, when Dellanir abdicated in order to study the mysteries of magic, and held it until his death. Now his mate, Islanzadi rules us."

"That..." Eragon silenced for a few moments "Are elves immortal?" he finally asked, keeping his eyes on Lifaen.

"Once we were like you" said Lifaen in a soft voice "Bright, fleeting and as ephemeral as the morning dew. Now our lives stretch endlessly through the dusty years. Yes, we are immortal, although we are still vulnerable to injuries of the flesh."

"How?" Lifaen remained silent at this question, and Eragon decided not to pry.

"How old is Arya?"

Lifaen turned, his eye glittering and probing Eragon with disconcerting acuteness "Arya? What is your interest in her?"

"Good question, minute I know the answer I'll tell you."

"I feel ashamed" Lifaen was very cautious with his words "for asking such a question. Among our kind, it is rude to pry into one's affairs... Only, I must say, and I believe that Orik agrees with me, that you would do well to guard your heart Argetlam. Now is not the time to lose it, nor would it be well placed in this instance."

"Aye" Orik grunted.

Eragon smiled, concealing his own annoyance "Why would it be?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would my heart not be well placed in this instance?"

Lifaen looked even more nervous "There is a large age gap..."

"I'm a rider remember, what's a century or two between immortals" said Eragon with a shrug.

"You can't have spent more than a few months with her..."

"That can change."

If anything the elf got even more nervous and glanced over to Arya in her boat, then back to this one, facing forwards.

Eragon smirked satisfied, they were hiding something "In any case, my heart is not placed anywhere, and the only chance of it being moved is if someone tears it out with a hair pin, mentioning no herbalists... sorry names. I always got those two mixed up."

Lifaen looked back at him half amused.

"And I'd still like my question answered."

"Arya is quite young" he said after a seconds hesitation "She was born a year before the destruction of the Riders."

'A century, huh?' Eragon barely cared, but thought on it a few moments. Just as he was about to ask another question Saphira soared over the river.

Lifaen beamed and cried "Isn't she glorious? See how her scales catch the light! No treasure in the world can match this sight" similar exclamations floated across the river from Nari.

"Bloody unbearable, that's what it is" Orik muttered into his beard.

Eragon shrugged, he would be the first to appreciate Saphira's beauty, but personally thought her scales were most beautiful when contrasted with crimson blood, that she was truly glorious when her ivory teeth dripped with gore, that only when surrounded by roasted flesh and charred body could Saphira's true beauty be properly admired. And despite that he found the elves continual compliments to be tedious much like the elves themselves.

'_Nothing's wrong with a few compliments' _she landed with a gigantic splash, and submerged her head.

'_No, but eternal praise does get boring, particularly for those watching it.'_

He glanced over at Arya in the other canoe, her back perfectly straight, her face inscrutable. She looked so dark and so sombre, yet all of his focus was on her, the rest of the world was dulled and dimmed and ignored with her beautiful figure the only object in a world that was in crystal clarity.

When he finally looked away the world seemed somehow darker.

Eragon sighed and let his mind slowly drift away, thinking on other things and 'till they settled down that night he said not a single word more.

He stood with Saphira at the lip of a ravine, staring down a t commotion he had heard. A gyrfalcon with a broken wing struggled in a bed of snowberries. It let out an ear piercing screech when it saw him but Eragon ignored its screams and walked towards it, bending down to watch it struggle.

'_What a terrible fate' _said Saphira staring partly through his eyes to gain a closer look_ 'to be unable to fly.'_

Eragon stood up straight _'I'm going to find the stars' _Eragon told her before stomping forwards and breaking the birds head beneath his boot.

'_Be safe little one' _she said watching him leave.

Emerald eyes followed him until he vanished amongst the trees.

Crimson eyes taunted him in the darkness "I can see you" they teased, flashing darkly, mad with murder.

For some reason he reached up, and he felt it there, skin, soft skin wet with cold sweat, the eyes widened, and Eragon caught the flash of sharp white teeth as it grinned.

"My name is Legion."

Eragon blinked slowly "My name is… Legion."

* * *

Okay I haven't proofread, rewritten or even reread this chapter as much as some of the other so if its shit then... sorry about that.

I'm still bored with Shade by the way, I love it, of course I do, but I just can't find my writing flow with it, I've got another chapter of it written down, stills needs proofreading and possibly major rewriting, as in from scratch, but its there at least.

Once again don't expect another chapter anytime soon. Please review (you know if you feel like it, if you don't then don't) and thanks for reading.

Toodles.


	13. Can't See the Forest For the Trees

**Chapter 13: Can't See the Forest For the Trees.**

A knot of the tree was digging into his back, but Eragon ignored it as he had done for the past four hours, he was balanced precariously on the branches that would snap if only the slightest bit more pressure was placed upon them.

He wasn't sleeping well, hadn't been for a while, but it was of little consequence, there were other things to ponder and indeed other things to do, like stargaze, or sky gaze as the case may be.

"Good morning" called Nari, with Lifaen just behind him, appearing on a branch just below where Eragon lay.

Eragon didn't even both glancing at them and kept staring at the blue sky above "What have you two been doing?" he asked, they hadn't slept that night he had noticed.

"We have been keeping watch" explained Lifaen, crouching just below where Eragon and giving the Rider a smile.

"Oh? For what?"

"For my fears" her voice carried throughout the wood and Eragon turned his moody crimson gaze down upon Arya, meeting her emerald green eyes "Du Weldenvarden has many mysteries and dangers, especially for a Rider. We have lived here for thousands of years, and old spells still linger in unexpected places, magic permeates the air, the water and the earth. In places it has affected the animals. Sometimes strange creatures are found roaming the forest, and not all of them friendly."

He smirked "Sounds interesting…" but I was muted, not the usual vicious smile, more a poor reflection of it.

Eragon stiffed, his palm tingled and the hammer on the necklace Gannel gave him grew hot on his chest. He felt he amulet draw on his strength to power its spell.

Eragon dropped down and landed easily on the forest floor before Arya, his hand reached up and wrapped around the hammer pedant.

Arya watched him, waiting, but he didn't speak until the hammer grew cold in his hand.

'_It seems our enemies are searching for us' _Saphira said, her whole body tensed for combat.

'_So it seems.'_

"Are you..." Arya began at least.

"Someone just tried to scry me" he told her, cutting of her sentence, and lifting the hammer from his tunic.

Arya frowned "This makes it all the more important we reach Ellesmera quickly so your training can resume. Events in Alagaesia move apace, and I fear you won't have adequate times for your studies."

Only a few more words were spoken, and most of them quick and precise commands as they rushed to leave camp. Once the canoes were loaded and the fire stamped out, they continued their forge up the Gaena River. It wasn't long after that, no more than an hour, that the river grew wider and deeper and just a few minutes after that they came upon a waterfall a hundred feet tall that filled the land around it with the sound of crashing water.

"So now, presumably, we walk?" he asked Lifaen.

"Yes, we have to carry our canoes and supplies for half a league before the river clears."

"Wonderful" Eragon hated walking, then again he hated most things. They pulled the canoes to the shore and untied the bundles wedged between the seats dividing them up between the five of them.

When Eragon hefted his pack, it was almost twice as heavy as what he normally carried and though usually not enough to bother him numerous sleepless nights were taking their toll and so he groaned in discomfort.

'_I could carry it upstream for you... all of it' _offered Saphira, soaking them all in water as she clambered from the river and shook herself dry.

When Eragon repeated her suggestion, Lifaen looked horrified "We would never dream of using a dragon as a beast of burden. It would dishonour you, Saphira, and you Eragon as Shur'tugal, and it would shame our hospitality."

Saphira snorted, flames spurted from her nostrils and scorched the surface of the river _'This is nonsense' _she hooked her talons through the packs shoulder straps and took off, leaping over their heads _'Catch me if you can.'_

A single pearl of beautiful, clear laughter broke the silence, like the trill of a mockingbird. Eragon turned his gaze to Arya and looked at her long and hard, it the first time he had ever heard her laugh. She smiled at Lifaen "You have much to learn if you presume to tell a dragon what she may or may not do."

"But the dishonour..."

"It is no dishonour if Saphira does it of her own free will" she asserted "Now, let us go before we waste any more time."

Eragon really didn't like his place carrying the canoe as he was forced to rely on Lifaen to guide him along the trail, he could only see the ground beneath his feet. Eragon hated many things in the world, walking, talking, and drowning to name just three, but being forced to rely on another was one of the major ones.

An hour later and they had topped the ridge and hiked beyond the dangerous white water and to where the Gaena River was once again calm and glassy. Waiting for them was Saphira, who was busy catching fish in the shallows, her triangular head jabbing into the water like a heron.

Arya indicated for both Eragon and Saphira to come over and said to both of them "Beyond the next curve lies Ardwen Lake, and, upon its western shore, Silthrim, one of our greatest cities. Past that, a vast expanse of forest still separates us from Ellesmera. We will encounter many elves close to Silthrim. However, I don't want either of you to be seen until we speak with Queen Islanzadi."

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Eragon yawning tiredly.

'_Maybe in the future you should spend more time sleeping and less time star gazing little one' _said Saphira, no pity in her voice.

"You presence represents a great and terrible change for our kingdom, and such shifts are dangerous unless handled with care. The queen must be the first to meet with you. Only she the authority and wisdom to oversee this transition."

"You speak highly of her" Eragon commented, remembering her earlier warning of how the queen was erratic and judgemental.

At his words, Nari and Lifaen stopped and watched Arya with guarded eyes. Her face went blank, then she drew herself up proudly "She has led us well... Eragon, I know you carry a hooded cape from Tronjheim. Until we are free of possible observers, will you wear it and keep your head covered so that none can see your rounded ears and know that you are human?" Eragon sighed but nodded "And, Saphira, you must hide during the day and catch up with us at night. Ajihad told me that is what you did in the empire."

'_And I hated every moment of it' _she growled.

"It's only for today and tomorrow. After that we will be far enough away from Silthrim that we won't have to worry about encountering anyone of consequence."

Saphira wheeled on Eragon _'When we escaped the Empire, I swore that I would always stay close enough to protect you. Every time I leave, bad things happen, Yazuac, Daret, Dras-Leona, the slavers.'_

'_Don't worry about me babe, I'll always come crawling back to you' _he told her with a grin _'Trust me.'_

'_Very well'_ she said speaking to Arya as well _'But I won't wait any longer than tomorrow night, even if you're in the middle of Silthrim at the time.'_

"I understand" said Arya "You will still have to be careful when flying after dark, as elves can see clearly on all but the blackest nights. If you are sighted by chance, you could be attacked by magic."

His eyes flashed "And any elf who does such a thing will be met by Misery" Arya flinched but nodded, understanding the reference to his wine red blade. Eragon closed his mind the minute he left Saphira in the hollow she found not wanting to draw out either of their suffering.

Throughout the day Eragon kept his head low, looking to the ground and keeping the hood covering his face. He never spoke a word.

It was long after that, during the night when they had sat down to camp with a fire burning in the middle of their group, that he heard it.

It was like a tenuous whisper at thirst, but it soon twisted into a melody that leaped and fell with wild abandon. Eragon felt chills and shivers run down his spine then back up again, and he felt himself begin to rise independent on any conscious thought.

"Eragon! Clear your mind!" Eragon looked over to Arya, still half dazed by the haunting tune "Eyddr eyrenya onr!" silence, complete and utter silence.

Arya spoke but no sound was heard, then, with a pop, he could hear again. But the haunting melody was gone.

"Gerr' off me" growled Orik, LIfaen and Orik removed their hands and backed away.

"Your pardon, Orik-vodhr" said Lifaen.

Arya's gaze turned to Silthrim "I miscounted the days, I didn't want to by anywhere near a city during Dagshelgr. Our saturnalias, our celebratsion, are perilous for mortals. We sing in the ancient language, and the lyrics weace spells of passion and longing that are difficult to resist, even for us."

"Elf" said Eragon, his tone cold and harsh, all turned to look at him "Remove that spell... NOW!" he roared when she made no move.

"Eragon what..."

Completely ignoring Orik Eragon poked his finger just under Arya's neck "Now" his voice was gentler, calmer, but all the more deadly.

"Promise me, you will not run straight to Silthrim" she said, slowly and carefully.

"I won't" he didn't even realise he was speaking in the ancient language when he spoke, his mind so desperate to hear the music.

Arya gazed for several moments at his horrific red eyes, then incanted something and the music could be heard again.

Eragon sank down by a tree, keeping his head even lower than before.

"We should be at a groove" said Nari stirring restlessly. He kept half an eye on Eragon, but the other was focusing on the source of the music somewhere out there in the woods.

"We should" Arya agreed "but we will do our duty and wait."

Eyes watched Eragon carefully as he stood and wandered off, but no one spoke. Eragon knew Nari was following him after several paces, he could hear and smell the elf in the woods behind him, but he cared not. He came to a halt at a river not too far away from camp but out of sight and earshot and sat quietly by its bank.

Crimson red eyes gazed up at the sky, their usual violence clouded over, hazy.

It was three hours later that Nari left, and Arya approached him.

She found Eragon staring into the water, his body tense "Are you alright?"

"Fine" was his low, whisper like response.

"Eragon..." she reached out and tried to touch him arm.

And found herself staring into intense brown eyes "Perfectly fine."

"E-Eragon" she didn't move back, merely stared, for as long as she knew him, his eyes had been murderous crimson, gleaming with insanity and death, but now they were brown, normal brown human eyes.

"It's strange... this music, this place, this world" he said staring back into the water, in awe of his own eyes.

"The Dagshelgr's point is to keep the forest healthy and fertile" she explained still half in shock, never moving her gaze from Eragon "Every spring we sing for the trees, we sing for the plants, and we sing for the animals. Without us, Du Weldenvarden would be half its size."

The forest was alive with activity, a cacophony of yelps and cries filled the trees and bounced off the leaves.

Eragon moved back, Arya's gaze followed him, and she turned herself completely when he went to, and examined a tree directly behind her, by about five paces.

"Arya..." her name was spoken softly, sensually, caringly.

"Yes."

He turned back to her, making sure she could see his human eyes.

Then approached, slowly, tenderly.

He came close to her, very close, to the point where his face was barely a centimetre from her own, then closed the gap.

Their lips pressed together, and Arya didn't know how to react and so she didn't. Shock registered on her face but no action was taken, she neither welcomed nor rejected him.

She leant backwards, forced to from the pressure of his assault. until she leant a tawny hand out and held herself up.

Eragon's eyes opened, his face at an angle, Arya still sat, frozen in place, but Eragon could see it in the reflection of the river.

He pulled away, and slumped back before her, his brown hair hung over his eyes.

Her blank face become stormy in second and Arya stood and made to leave, but then she heard it, a small chuckle "You think that..." she made to lecture him, her voice like rumbling thunder, but a single tear running down Eragon's pale face stopped her dead in her tracks.

Eragon raised his head slightly, letting a crimson eye be seen "It was stupid... but I rather hoped... ha" he laughed humourlessly again, then crawled backwards to tree, and leaned against it, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

Utterly and completely unsure of what to do Arya stayed where she was.

"I rather hoped that, maybe I could be Eragon again" he stared at his legs, his crimson gaze sombre and broody "But I never will be, I gave away that right."

Her tawny hand reached forwards and touched him gently on the shoulder, and she sunk against the tree next to him.

Eragon's gaze shifted to Arya for a second, but then glared back down to his legs.

They sat there for many minutes, the sounds of the forest and music in their ears the only sound. Neither was willing to break the silence, neither wanted to.

Eragon's head perked up.

"Saphira..." he breathed, feeling her get closer, he hadn't noticed before but she wasn't that far away.

She landed in the river before the pair, it swelled and waves crashed against its bank as sank down, and then it dropped, significantly as she raised herself from the water, scales wet.

'_Are you okay?' _he asked, sensing... something in her mind.

'_The forest... is alive... And I am alive. My blood burns like never before. It burns like yours did in that moment... I... understand!'_

Eragon scowled, not realising she had been watching that, but pushed those thoughts from his mind, and tried to focus on helping her, given her clear confusion.

He called her over and she lay next to the tree where the pair sat, Eragon reached out and placed a hand gently on her neck.

Eragon eventually leaned his head back against the tree, and fell into a dark fitful sleep.

"How long can you last?" eyes glowered at him through the darkness "How long can you hold us back? You have done well to hold us as long as you did, but soon Eragon Shadeslayer, soon you will fall before our might."

Eragon didn't respond.

"Do you truly believe you can win, Eragon" his name was whispered tenderly, almost lovingly, but maddeningly as well.

Eragon still didn't respond.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" a hand slapped his fist and powerful finger squeezed his jaw forcing him to stare up at the crimson eyes, eyes that begged him for attention "Don't ever ignore me" the tone was pitiful, like the whining of a kicked dog, like a pleading child, like a man begging his lover not to leave.

"Legion" Eragon whispered slowly "I am Legion."

Legion smiled its teeth flashing "Give in Eragon, just give in."

Light penetrated the darkness and Eragon woke up.

He was leaning on a soft shoulder with a cascade of raven coloured hair covering his head and blocking his vision. Eragon shifted his head, shaking some of the hair from his eyes, and looked up at Arya, who sat, fair and beautiful, unbothered by his presence on her shoulder.

"Sorry" he yawned lifting his head from her shoulder regretfully, wishing he could stay there for longer, but unwilling to test her limits today.

Arya accepted his apology with a nod, but didn't look at him, and Eragon attention turned to Saphira, to distract himself from last night's problems.

'_Are you okay?'_

'_The fever has passed, I am myself again' _she said, but her tone was unsure and almost, nervous _'Such things I felt... It was as if the world were being born anew and I was helping create it with the fire in my limbs.'_

'_Do you want to talk about it?'_

'_Do you?' _she responded in all seriousness, it wasn't a rebuke it was a true question _'I will need time to understand what I experienced' _she said finally, after hearing only his silence.

Arya left them and returned to camp, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone, and they sat simply enjoying each other's company.

'_I don't know why I did that' _Eragon told her, almost two hours later _'I just did. It was like I needed to, like it was the only way I could keep living, the only way I could be free... like it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.'_

Saphira carefully considered her response, not wanting to offend him as he exposed what was clearly a weakness _'Perhaps you should apologise to her... and explain what happened. I realise it may be... unnerving for you, but surely it is better than her anger.'_

'_She might even know' _he said, remembering that Arya hadn't pushed him off when he slept on her shoulder, she hadn't walked away when she saw him crying, and she had told him that she was going to get Lifaen and Nari to bring them horses before going when he woke, meaning she wasn't just leaving to escape him.

'_That is probable, but sometimes it is best if one explains, and there, hopefully, won't be any tension between you two if you do explain, whilst if you don't she only has an assumption.'_

Eragon nodded in agreement, but if he was completely honest, he wouldn't change what he had done. He wouldn't not kiss her if he could.

"Eragon" it was Orik, who sat down by him sighing heavily "Thank god last night's ruckus is over, I couldn't get a wink of sleep."

Eragon shot him an easy smile, a smile he didn't feel.

"Ah, magic, eh" he said the word like it was a curse "No offence to you of course, but I really don't like magic when it corrupts my mind and controls my will."

Eragon nodded again.

"You alright there?" Orik noticed his lack of sharp barbs and glanced at the rider some concern in his flinty eyes.

Eragon blinked at the question and shrugged "Well enough, brother."

Orik chuckled at the familiar title "Tell me, how did you stand that magic, brother? All I wanted to do was run and run until I found its source and then… I don't know what then."

"I'm no mortal, my little friend" Eragon patted him on his helmed head, earning and grunt of annoyance from Orik "I will live on and on, till the Beors have crumbled, till Alagaesia fades, till the sun dies and the sands of time themselves run out, and oblivion has taken all."

"Sad life" said Orik, after considering them statement.

"Immortality is viewed as a gift, but by those who hold it, it is a curse. Forever will mortals pursue it, and forever will immortals loathe it."

"Aye."

There was a long and depressing silence between the two.

"Orik?"

"Yes" said Orik, happy for more conversation as the silence was too sombre for his tastes.

"Will you teach me the dwarven language as we travel?" Orik blinked in shock "It can only help to know the language of my own clan. I won't constantly ask you for translations and people will no longer be able to talk with the security of me not understanding."

"I will... but are you sure you want to. You do have other studies to do."

"Not now I don't, know I've only got to travel and you can teach me on the road or around the campfire, we'll take a break when we finally reach Ellesmera and then I can decide whether or not to continue, depends on how much time my other training will take."

"I suppose" Orik nodded "Yes, yes I will" he stood beckoning Eragon to follow "Come on, we best get back to camp, those two elves will hopefully be getting back soon."

Lifaen and Nari already were, and with them came six white stallions, each slightly smaller than a pony.

"They're rather noble, aren't they" said Eragon, tentatively touching one, with both his palm and his mind. It didn't flinch away, despite his insane crimson eyes, despite the strangeness of his mind. It was cautious, true, but not unfriendly.

"Yes, they are. We have bred them for many centuries."

"Without a saddle, how do you ride?" he asked, noticing the lack of harness or saddle on their backs, he had only heard comments about riding a horse bareback, and it didn't sound fun.

"An elf horse responds instantly to commands in the ancient language" Arya and Eragon shared a longer than casual look before she continued "Tell it where you wish to go and it will take you. However, do not mistreat them with blows or harsh words for they are not our slaves but our friends and partners. They bear you only so long as they consent to. It is a great privilege to ride one."

Eragon examined the stallion, and was instantly reminded of Snowfire, he sighed glumly and tuned back into Arya's explanation.

"I was only able to save Saphira's egg from Durza" Eragon suppressed a wince, a sharp pain striking in his head like a knife through the skull "because ours horses sensed that something was amiss and stopped us from riding into his ambush... They won't let you fall unless you deliberately throw yourselves off, and they are skilled in choosing the safest, quickest path through treacherous ground. The dwarves' Feldunost are like that."

"Right you are" grunted Orik "A Feldunost can run you up a cliff and down without a single bruise. But how can we carry food and whatnot without saddles? I won't ride while wearing a full pack."

Lifaen lifted a pile of leather bags in his hand a indicated to the sixth horse "Nor will you have to."

"This is Folkvir" said Nari after they had sorted out the supplies and Nari had instructed them in the words they could use to direct the horses.

Ganga fram, to go forwards. Blothr, to stop. Hlaupa, if one needed to run and Ganga aptr to go back.

"Hold out your hand" Eragon lifted a palm and the stallion snorted, flaring his nostrils. Folkvir sniffed Eragon's palm, then touched it with his muzzle and allowed Eragon to stroke his thick neck "Good."

Nari went over to help Orik as Eragon mounted.

Saphira approached him as he did so, looking troubled _'Just one more day.'_

'_Eragon...' _she paused, as if fearful of telling him _'I thought of something while I was under the influence of the elves' spell, something that I have always considered of little consequence, but now looms within me like a mountain of black dread. Every creature, no matter how pure or monstrous, has a mate of their own kind. Yet I have none' _she shuddered and closed her eyes _'In this regard, I am alone.'_

Eragon stared at her, only now, at her weakest, did she truly show that she was only eight months old, barely a child. Her hereditary instincts often suppressed, or at least lessened, her youth and inexperience, but in this matter she truly was a child.

'_Galbatorix still has two dragon eggs. You said to Hrothgar you want to rescue them, if we can...'_

She snorted bitterly _'It could take years, and even if we do retrieve the eggs, I have no guarantee they would hatch, nor that they would be male, nor that we would be fit maters. Fate has abandoned my race to extinction.'_

'_Well... there's always Shruikan' _she snorted, but it was only temporary humour as soon her doubts filled her again _'Don't forget about Oromis, nor Glaedr. Glaedr might not be a fit mate for you Saphira, as he will be your teacher, but perhaps afterwards... and there must be dragons elsewhere in the land, just as there are Urgals, human and elves, the moment we are free of our obligations, I'll help you search for them. All right?'_

'_All right' _she sniffed, craning her head and releasing a puff of white smoke that dispersed among the braches overhead_ 'I should know better than to let my emotions get the best of me.'_

'_Everyone's emotions get the best of them at some points, whether lost in throes of passion or caught in the raging storm of anger. Trust me, I know that better than most' _Saphira winced, anger, Eragon had given into it and Legion had taken control, that vicious monster had emerged, all because his emotions got the better of him _'And you're not alone, there's me. I am more than your mate, more than your friend, more than your comrade or your ally, I am all of them, and far more besides' _their eyes met _'Remember that.'_

'_I always will, my love.'_

He offered her a smile, rather liking her new way of referring to him _'Saphira, promise me something. Don't dwell on this while you're alone, think of meat and mead, battles and blood, fights and flights, just don't stew in your misery.'_

She fixed one giant sapphire eye on him _'I won't.'_

Leaning against Folkvir's neck, Eragon was waiting for a good moment to talk to the raven haired elf.

After a minute he saw it. Orik, Nari and Lifaen were all slightly ahead of him, Arya was almost exactly to his right, so he got Folkvir to move over to her.

She gave him a single glance, then started to speak, but Eragon placed a hand on her thigh, and looked at her, whispering "Wait."

Nari, Lifaen and Orik soon pulled further ahead and Eragon started speaking.

"I'm sorry, about before" Arya didn't speak "I… I lost control, I wasn't myself and I am sorry" _'But I'd do it again' _but he suspected that she would not appreciate that and so kept quiet.

She met his eyes but looked away soon after, nodding just once.

Nari looked back at them, made to open his mouth but shut it soon afterwards.

"We're talking about my first kiss Nari" Eragon explained, casually shifting his head on Folkvir's neck, patting the horse gently.

Arya stiffened and Nari and Lifaen glanced between the two.

"Oh? Was it a pleasurable experience?" Nari asked slowly.

"No, my tongue was ripped from my mouth, had to completely re-grow it" three eyebrows were cocked at him while Arya stared incredulous "But I suppose that's why you should never kiss a dragon. They have barbed tongue you see, it's really painful."

The eyebrows didn't go down and remained raised.

"Still at least I learned that I, apparently, taste very good. And that has to be a plus."

Eragon hated the forest. The endless tree trunks and meagre underbrush became tedious and his flights with Saphira provided no respite as only rolling hills of prickly green were revealed to him, and a ginormous sea of trees spread out before him.

He loathed the rain and how it would drip on branches a steady constant and annoying sound, he grew sick of the sun and how hot and oppressing the forest would become, it wasn't even a good heat like sunlight burning on your skin, it was a sweaty, musty heat, like bodies packed together in a confined area, and most of all, he truly, utterly and completely hated the fucking trees.

His only respite was learning the dwarven language, which was something Orik enjoyed teaching him, presumably because it gave him a break from the constant trees as well. Most of the time on horseback and around the campfire was filled with small conversations in dwarven, as Orik taught him phrases and specific words as well. Nari and Lifaen often listened to the pair with interest, and occasionally asked Orik questions about the language, which he happily answered.

Soon Eragon could hold fair conversations in the language, though in the long run it wasn't too good as he often stumbled and got a word wrong, more than once he had insinuated, quite accidently, that Orik's mother had haemorrhoids, at least 'accidentally' according to Eragon. Of course after the first time it didn't looked quite so accidental.

Thankfully Orik only laughed at that and said "If you can insult in the language, then you have a pretty good grasp of it. And if you can insult without meaning to, then you are truly gifted."

"You know" said Eragon approaching a tree "These trees are pretty big."

"Big, he says, they're bloody massive" muttered Orik, the one Eragon stood before had a girth of seventy feet and was over two hundred tall.

"It means that we are near Ellesmera" Arya told them stopping by a tree and placing her hand on its trunk, as if touching, with consummate delicacy, the shoulder of a friend or lover "These trees are among the oldest living creatures in Alagaesia. Elves have loved them since first we saw Du Weldenvarden, and we have done everything within our power to help them flourish."

Leaves shifted in the wind overhead and a faint blade of orange light pierced the canopy and limned Arya's arm and face with liquid gold, dazzlingly bright against the murky background.

"We have travelled far together, Eragon" she directed her words to him now "But now you are about to enter my world. Tread softly, for the earth and air are heavy with memories and naught is as it seems... Do not fly with Saphira today, as we have already triggered certain wards that protect Ellesmera. It would be unwise to stray from the path."

Eragon glanced to her, then over at Saphira _'You hear?'_

'_Yes, there is plenty of room for me on the ground now. I will have no difficulty.'_

It was late in the afternoon that the first exciting thing in days finally happened. An elf, sheathed in a ray of light, garbed in flowing robes with a circlet of silver upon his brow, stood before them, his face was old, noble and serene.

"Eragon" murmured Arya "Show him your palm and your ring."

Lifting his right hand, whilst maintaining his lounging position on Folkvir's back, Eragon first displayed Brom's ring, then the silver diffused oval on his palm.

The elf smiled, closed his eyes, and spread his arms in a gesture of welcome. He held the position.

"The way is clear" said Arya. With a soft command her steed moved forward. They rode around the elf, like water parting at the base of a weathered boulder.

When all had passed, the elf straightened, clasped his hands, and vanished as the light that had illuminated him ceased to exist.

'_Who is he?' _said Saphira, speaking directly to Arya.

"He is Gilderien the Wise, Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame Vandil, and guardian of Ellesmera since the days of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, our war with the dragons. None may enter the city unless he permits it."

'_I wonder if he could stop me' _Eragon mutter to Saphira.

'_I think it's best not to try little one.'_

Eragon yawned and looked around, then blinked _'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'_

'_Yes little one, it's like nature itself grew for the elves' _the trees around them had grown into elaborate twisting buildings, at first one wouldn't notice perhaps think it was a glen where deer might bed for the night, but Eragon was not normal.

His eyes easily tracked movements but even he, at first only caught glimpses, a hand, a foot or half a face. But soon the inhabitants of Ellesmera revealed themselves. They were all beautiful, the women had long hair of silver and sable. The men were just as striking with high cheekbones and finely sculpted noses.

Both were garbed in rustic tunics of green and brown, fringed with dusky colours of orange, russet and gold.

'_The fair folk indeed' _he said, eyeing the beauty of all the elves that soon surrounded them, regardless of gender they were all fair and noble, more beautiful than any mortal.

"Ganga" Eragon looked over to Arya who had spoken to her stallion "Release you steeds as well. We have no further need of them and they deserve to rest in our stables."

Cheers rang out, elves burst into song and merriment as the party walked through the city. They laughed, they praised Saphira, they jumped, they played reed pipes, and they stood atop tall branches to look down upon the group.

"You elves do like your trees" he said, to Nari, Lifaen and Arya glancing around. More fucking trees, wonderful.

"Indeed we do" said Nari.

"As I thought, you're a bunch of tree hugging lunatics."

"Tree huggers?"

"There is an adult version of that."

"Oh, would you please tell us?" asked Lifaen looking at him curiously.

"You're a bunch of tree fucking lunatics."

"I don't suppose" said Arya trying not to sigh "That you are going to consider not insulting my race now that you're in our greatest city."

"Nope! Insult is my middle name" said Eragon with a bright smile.

"I thought it was honour" muttered Orik.

"I thought you'd changed it to rudeness" said Arya.

"And now I've changed it again, any problems?" there weren't any, Lifaen and Nari only smiled, apparently spending much more than a day with Eragon made you used to his personality, Orik just chuckled and nodded, and Arya just sighed again. No one noticed, besides Eragon, the slight sag of relief in her shoulders. Relieved at what though? His antics? Or being here in Ellesmera? The question remained.

"How do you do that?" he asked pointing to the strange tree house, literally a tree house, dwellings.

"We sing to the forest in the old tongue and give it our strength to grow in the shape that we desire. All our buildings and tools are made in that manner" Arya answered following his finger.

Eragon continued looking around with his regular level of casual boredom. Unfortunately he was interested, and so interested that he barely noticed the net of roots that formed steps at the end of the paths, and nearly tripped on them. Imbedded within a wall of saplings at the top of the steps was a door.

It swung opens of its own accord, revealing a hall of trees behind it. Hundreds of branches were merged into one forming a honeycombed ceiling.

Twelve chairs were arrayed along each wall, and in them sat twenty four elf lords and ladies.

Wise, handsome, unmarked by age and with keen eyes that gleamed with excitement, they leaned forwards, gripping the airs of their chairs, and stared at Eragon's party with open wonder and hope.

These elves had swords on their belts, unlike the others in Ellesmera, and circlets adorned their brows.

At the head of the assembly stood a white pavilion that sheltered a throne of knotted roots, upon it sat Queen Islanzadi.

She was as beautiful as an autumn sunset, proud and imperious, with two dark eyes brows that slanted upwards like upraised wings. Her lips were as bright and red as holly berries and midnight hair was bound beneath a diamond diadem. Her tunic was crimson, round her hips hung a girdle of gold and clasped at the hollow of her neck was a velvet cloak that fell to the ground in languid folds.

Despite her imposing countenance, the queen looked fragile as if she concealed a great pain, and, like all fragile things in the world, Eragon felt the dark desire to break her.

On a curved rod with a chased crosspiece sat a white raven, shuffling impatiently. It cocked its head and surveyed Eragon with uncanny intelligence, then gave a long low croak and shrieked "Wyrda!"

"Hello to you too" Eragon muttered quietly, recognising the word 'Fate' and not liking its implications. He was here because he chose to be, fate played no part in it, other peoples will and actions did play a part, but not fate.

The door closed behind them and the party of six approached the queen.

Arya knelt of the moss covered ground and bowed first, followed by Lifaen, Nari and then Orik. Even Saphira, who had never bowed to anyone, not Ajihad or Hrothgar, lowered her head.

But Eragon remained standing, earning nervous looks from Nari and Lifaen.

However the queen ignored him as she stood and descended from the throne, her cloak trailing behind her. She stopped before Arya, placed a trembling hand on her shoulder and said in a rich vibrato "Rise."

Arya did so and the queen scrutinized her face with increasing intensity, as if she were trying to decipher some obscure text.

Eragon started humming a jaunty tune to himself to pass the time.

At last Islanzadi cried out and embraced Arya, saying "O my daughter, I have wronged you!"

'_Wait, what?!'_

* * *

I can't think of anything witty or amusing or insane to say, so I'm gonna end it here.

Review if you want to.

Toodles.


	14. The First Night

Hello. How've you been? Do I care? Do you care? Does it matter? No? Then lets move onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The First Night.**

Eragon stood before the Queen of Elves and her councillors in a fantastical room made from the boles of living trees in a near mythical land with a Dragon to one side of him and a Dwarf to the other… and he grinned.

'_I kissed a princess, I kissed a princess, I kissed a princess, I kissed a princess' _he chanted in his mind.

'_Eragon' _Saphira said warningly before moving swiftly on _'It appears we have been travelling with royalty without our knowledge' _she mused amusedly.

'_Who cares about that, I kissed a princess' _and he resumed his chanting.

'_Let me remind you that you have also kissed a dragon' _she put in.

'_Oh, are you jealous? How cute' _he teased _'Don't worry Saphy, you're far above any princess. You, my dear, are a Queen, nay an Empress, Empress of the very skies themselves, Monarch of all Dragons… not least because you're the 'last' dragon' _he mumbled at the end, yeah you can even mumble in your mind.

'_The last part was unneeded, and ignoring all of that, you should perhaps not chant it so. Queen Islanzadi may kill you, that is, if Arya does not' _despite all of that she rather appreciated his compliments, if the swelling of pride in her mind was any indication.

'_Relax my sweet little sapphire, it's not like I'm going go about shouting it from the roof-err, the treetops. No, no, no, no, no! It's a secret and it'll stay that way, as something I can forever taunt Arya with.'_

'_You're going to get us both killed, aren't you little one?'_

Eragon just smirked and focused his attention back to the mother and daughter.

"Islanzadi Drottning" Arya said formally.

The queen pulled back, as if stung, and then repeated in the ancient language "O my daughter, I have wronged you" she covered her face "Ever since you disappeared, I've barely slept or eaten."

'_Notice how she forgets blaming the Varden.'_

'_Hush my crimson eyed rider.'_

''_Crimson eyed rider'?'_

'_What? You called me 'sweet little sapphire'.'_

'_Ah, touche.'_

"I was haunted by your fate, and feared that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made… Can you forgive me?"

The gathered elves stirred with amazement. The Queen of Elves, their Queen, asking for forgiveness.

Time passed.

'_Arya sure is taking her time with that response.'_

'_Eragon!'_

'_Fine, fine, I'll shut up… stupid overgrown lizard.'_

Arya finally responded "For seventy years I have lived and loved, fought and killed without ever speaking to you, my mother. Our lives are long, but even so, that is no small span."

Islanzadi drew herself upright, lifting her chin. A tremor ran her length "I cannot undo the past, Arya, no matter how much I might desire to."

"And I cannot forget what I endured."

"Nor should you" Islanzadi took her daughters hand in her own, clasping it "Arya, I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you."

It seemed for a moment that she would not answer or worse still reject the offer. But Eragon saw Arya hesitate and quickly look at her audience.

'_Oh, the manipulative bitch' _it sounded more of a compliment than an insult despite the words used and Saphira sent him a questioning thought _'Islanzadi. She's using the crowd to get the answer she wants, that's pure evil genius.'_

Arya lowered her eyes and said "No, mother. I could not leave."

Islanzadi smiled uncertainly and embraced Arya again, but this time Arya returned the gesture and smiles broke out amongst the assembled elves.

The white raven hopped on his stand, cackling "And on the door was graven evermore, What now became the family lore, Let us never do but to adore!"

'_You know something, I think I like him' _Saphira rolled her eyes.

"Hush, Blagden" Islanzadi said to the raven "Keep your doggerel to yourself" she removed herself from the embrace and turned to face Eragon and Saphira "You must excuse me from being discourteous and ignoring you, our most important guests."

Eragon shrugged "Family comes first."

'_If Arya glares any harder she's going to burn a hole through your head' _Saphira noted _'This is where the manners she taught us are supposed to be used.'_

'_And the reason why I care is?'_

'_Well I do' _he heard Saphira use the greetings they had learned on the queen, speaking first.

It ticked Eragon off a little, to hear Saphira rank the queen as higher than herself, but Saphira was free to do as she wished.

Islanzadi's eyes widened at the dragon, while the other elves, upon realising that both she and Eragon knew the customs, sent foul gazes Eragon's way, who grinned right back.

"Dragon" said Islanzadi, once she had finished "What is your name?"

'_Saphira.'_

A flash of recognition appeared in the queen's expression, but she made no comment "Welcome to Ellesmera, Saphira. And yours, Rider?"

Eragon rolled his shoulders before answering "Eragon."

This time there was an audible stir among the elves, even Islanzadi appeared startled.

"You carry a powerful name" she said softly "one that we rarely bestow upon our children…"

"My mother gave it to me" Eragon said carelessly. The meaning didn't matter, it was just a name… just a name… names meant nothing… not to him… that much he had to convince himself of.

Her eyes narrowed at him "Welcome to Ellesmera, Eragon Shur'tugal" she said politely, regardless of what thoughts ran behind that near impeccable visage "We have waited long for you."

She moved on to Orik, greeted him, and then returned to her throne and draped her velvet cloak over her arm "I assume by your presence here, Eragon, so soon after Saphira's egg was captured, and by the ring on your hand and the sword on your hip, that Brom is dead and that your training with him was incomplete. I wish to hear your full story, including how Brom fell and how you came to meet my daughter, or how she met you as it may be. Then I will hear of your mission here, dwarf, and of your adventures, Arya, since your ambush in Du Weldenvarden."

She waited patiently, presuming Eragon was gathering his thoughts, for at least half a minute, then she got testy. And Eragon still didn't speak.

'_Eragon would you please just tell her?' _Saphira begged, not wishing for the queen's anger to be turned on them.

'_Why should I?'_

'_Eragon!'_

'_I would be willing to tell her of my adventures… if she asked.'_

Ask, not command. 'I wish' not 'Please tell me' there was no question there, Queen Islanzadi just presumed that her wish would be granted.

Saphira sighed, but conceded. This was her rider, a stupid foolish, arrogant twat of a human he may be, but he was _hers_.

"Rider?" the queen spoke.

"Yeah" Eragon responded.

"Mother!" Arya spoke quickly, drawing the gazes of the room "If I may" after a moment Islanzadi nodded to whatever Arya was going to do and the elf turned to him "Shur'tugal, please relate your experiences since finding Saphira's egg to the assembled" she begged not just with her lips but with her eyes.

Eragon nodded "Alright, will do. But some of its mine, mine alone."

He ignored the darkening stares of the elves as they realised his flippant nature. He demanded to be asked by their Queen, he showed no respect, he did not bow, he did not follow the customs, but then their gazes changed as he started relating his journeys. Whoever he may be, no matter how arrogant he was, elves did love a good tale, especially one they had not heard before.

Saphira oft took the helm in their tale, explaining in greater detail things he skipped over in a few words. He left the telling to her entirely when it came to Brom's death, and fingered the old man's ring throughout the entire tale, and they edited the story of Gilead to him being captured and close to death when retrieved.

Durza's fight was similarly edited, with the small modification of having Eragon stab Durza when the star sapphire was broken.

A single glance to Arya with his crimson eyes made her nod, agreeing with their story.

His injury was completely left out, that was his burden alone, and so was _what_ he was. These elves had yet to prove that they had any right to that information, not that most who knew it had proved they had the right, at least before they knew it that was. Then, with his reiteration finished, Eragon retrieved Nasuada's scroll and tossed it to Islanzadi. The elf queen caught it deftly from the air, peering at it a moment before breaking the wax seal and reading its contents.

"I see now the true depth of my folly. My grief would have ended so much sooner if I had not withdrawn our warriors and ignored Ajihad's messengers after learning that Arya had been ambushed. I should have never blamed the Varden for her death. For one so old, I am still far too foolish…"

Eragon shrugged, which rather summed up everyone's opinion. No one wanted to agree and insult the queen and no one wanted to disagree and insult the queen. Well technically Eragon did want to agree and openly, without hesitation, insult the queen, but Saphira talked him out of it.

"Arya has returned alive… so will you agree to help the Varden, as before? Nasuada cannot succeed otherwise, and I am pledged to her cause" _'And if you answer wrong I'm out of here.' _

"My quarrel with the Varden is as dust in the wind" Islanzadi waved her hand as if to swipe away said dust.

'_Let's hope they feel the same way' _though she didn't say it Saphira agreed with him.

"Fear not. We will assist them as we once did, and more, because of you and their victory over the Urgals" she leaned forward on one arm "Will you give me Brom's ring, Eragon?"

Eragon didn't move for several moments, and when he did it was to lift up his hand and gaze at it, it sat there sapphire glistening on the ring finger of his left hand, while the puzzle ring he received from Orik sat upon the index of the same hand. Tension filled the hall when he made no move to give it to her, only then did he slide it of his finger, eyeing the paler un-dirtied skin below where it had rested, before offering it to the queen on the flat of his palm "I expect it back" he said simply.

The queen said nothing as she plucked it from his palm with long delicate fingers, soft cool skin brushing his own as she did so "You should not have worn this, Eragon, as it was not meant for you…" Eragon made no comment "However, because of the aid you have rendered the Varden and my family, I now name you Elf Friend and bestow this ring, Aren, upon you, so that all elves, wherever you go, will know that you are to be trusted and helped."

Eragon nodded as he took the ring back and slipped it back onto his finger _'Aren, so it has a name' _he hadn't known that _'I wonder what they'd do, if they knew I was a Shade.'_

'_I would not like to know' _Saphira said cautiously. Sensing his thoughts and that strange desire to reveal it all, right here, right now, just to see what would happen.

The queen gazed as him long and hard, studying and analysing his every movement, every twitch in his face, ever flexing of his fingers. But when Eragon grinned at her and met her gaze with his own, she finally looked away. Her stare had been intense… his was murderous.

"Such tidings as yours, we have not heard the like of in Du Weldenvarden for many a year. We are accustomed to a slower way of life here than the rest of Alagaesia, and it troubles me that so much could occur so swiftly without word of it reaching my ear."

He bit back his comment, once again restrained by Saphira. It was unlikely that 'Word would've reached if you weren't to deaf to hear' would be taken kindly. But that didn't make it any less true.

Eragon glanced along the row of elves, male and female, that sat behind Islanzadi. But no, none of them were 'the cripple' as Eragon had started referring to Oromis, in his mind obviously. He still hadn't spoken of him to anyone save Saphira "And what of my training?" so he decided to just ask.

"It will begin in the fullness of time."

He bit back a snarl _'Fucking elves, the fullness of time, bah, what a load of shit. They are too accustomed to this 'slower way of life' of theirs, sooner or later someone will slit their throat and they won't notice until they've bled to death!'_

'_Calm Eragon' _Saphira implored _'We have time, all of it, remember?'_

Eragon's hands clenched into balled fists_ 'Doesn't make me anymore patient.'_

"It has been long since one of your race entered our halls, dwarf" she spoke now to Orik "Eragon-finiarel has explained your presence, but do you have aught to add?"

"Only royal greetings from my king, Hrothgar, and a plea, now unneeded, for you to resume contact with the Varden" Orik shrugged "Beyond that, I am here to see that the pact that Brom forged between you and the humans in honoured."

"We keep our promises whether we utter them in this language or in the ancient language" was it his imagination or was there a hint of reproach in her voice just then "I accept Hrothgar's greetings and returned them in kind" finally she turned to Arya, as doubltess she had longed to since they first arrived "Now daughter, what befell you?"

Arya spoke in a slow monotone as she recited her capture.

Eragon leaned against Saphira side, toying with the rings on his fingers. He had lost any care at the story after a single word 'Durza.'

'_Durza. Or should I call you Carsaib?' _he frowned at the rings _'You made me, without you I wonder what I'd be? Without you I'd still be Eragon but… would I have survived? Would I even exist? If you hadn't… if you hadn't…' _he brought the rings up to his lips, pressing them against the cool metal finding the gesture comforting _'If _I _hadn't, what would happen to me? I wouldn't exist, I never would've lived, I would be Eragon but is Eragon me? I don't know anymore' _he leant back, staring upwards _'I don't know… if I should hate you or not.'_

'_Eragon?' _Saphira inquired, momentarily she was shut out of his mind, prevented from hearing his thoughts.

Eragon blinked back tears, tears of uncertainty, and grinned at her. He was never uncertain. Durza _was_, that's all that mattered. Everything _had_, there was nothing other than that.

'_Are you alright?' _Saphira asked, cautious at the strange feelings that bubbled over their link, half anger, half grief, loss, loathing, love, hate all intertwined and intertweened into some strange amalgam of them all.

'_Yeah.'_

He glanced at the elves, no one had spoken save Arya and it seemed only Eragon had ignored her words. They were all still, with cold anger cut across their features. Even Orik look enraged, one hand trembling, the other touching his axe. While a single flawless tear rolled down Islanzadi's cheek.

"I know that I speak for us all" said a lithe elf lord, standing "Arya Drottningu, when I say that my heart burns with sorrow for your ordeal. It is a crime beyond apology, mitigation, or reparation, and Galbatorix must be punished for it."

Eragon resisted the urge to spit to remove the foul taste from his mouth _'Fucking elves' _he repeated.

'_What is it now?' _Saphira asked, only sounding annoyed but genuinely curious.

'_If a human came with the knowledge of how to defeat Galbatorix, yet refused to reveal it, do you think the elves would not do the same, torture, mental and physical, starvation, humiliation, all for a 'better' cause.'_

'_They might not' _but it was a weak argument for Saphira knew that she herself would. She would torture and kill to defeat Galbatorix, and indeed had, and so it was all too easy to imagine the elves doing the same, hypocritical though it may seem.

'_They would. All creatures, all beings, are out for their own interests. They care little about the needs of others, only content in satisfying their own version of justice. If their justice demands they serve their race, their creed or culture, or their god even, they will. If justice demands they do something unjust, they will.'_

'_Then who are truly just?' _Saphira asked him.

It took Eragon a moment to answer _'No one. There is no justice Saphira. Justice is an ideal and like all ideals it is unattainable, it will be sought and pursued endlessly, but it will never be obtained, only cheap bastardisations of it will ever exist.'_

'_But without justice, without such a higher cause, why fight?' _she thought she already knew, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth, well force to admit it rather because they were speaking mentally and therefore mouths really weren't used much.

'_For personal satisfaction. I fight for myself, and my other half of course, if fighting to serve ourselves happens to aid the general populace then… well, that's for them, isn't it? On the other hand if it tortures and murders, rapes and pillages, slaughters mindlessly, then oh well.'_

'_It is not a very kind way of looking at things.'_

'_No, it isn't' _he agreed darkly_ 'But honesty isn't kind, Saphira.'_

She felt herself smile, her razor sharp teeth flashing _'And _that_ was honesty?'_

Eragon shrugged, sometimes it annoyed him who well she knew him, other times it gave him a wonderful sense of closeness, actually it was always a mix of the two _'Mostly.'_

She giggled, supressing it in the outside world but laughing freely in her mind which echoed over into Eragon's.

"Also we are in your debt for keeping the locations of our cities hidden from the Shade" the elf continued, it seemed their mental conversation hadn't taken much longer than ten or so seconds, despite its length and difficult subject matter "Few of us could have withstood him for so long."

As Arya responded with thanks Eragon commented to Saphira _'She hasn't. After all the Shade is right here.'_

Saphira grinned again.

"Enough" Islanzadi's voice rang like a bell "Our guests wait tired on their feet, and we have spoken of evil things for far too long. I will not have this occasion marred by lingering on past injuries" a beautiful, glorious and arousing smile brightened the queens beautiful face "My daughter has returned, a Dragon and her Rider have appeared…"

'_Looks like we're talking about evil things again.'_

"… and I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion!"

She, stood tall and magnificent in her crimson tunic, her golden girdle and her cloak of velvet, and clapped her hands twice. At the sound the chair and pavilion were showered with hundreds of lilies and roses that drifted down from far above their heads, like colourful snowflakes caught on the wind. The room was scented by their heavy fragrance bathing them all in the perfume of a thousand flowers.

Eragon sneezed.

While everyone was occupied by the descending, the queen had moved close to Arya and placed a hand on her shoulder. Eragon focused his ears while he wiped his nose "You never would have suffered so if you had taken my counsel. I was right to oppose your decision to accept the yawe."

"It was my decision to make."

Islanzadi paused, her face tightening almost unnoticeably, then nodded sharply and extended her arm "Blagden" the white raven flew from his perch and landed neatly on her shoulder.

'_When she says the proper fashion, does she mean a battle tournament?' _Eragon asked scratching his itchy nose.

'_I doubt that.'_

'_Communal blood bath?'_

'_Unlikely.'_

'_So that means…' _Eragon said morosely.

'_Yes' _Saphira agreed, more than certain that he was now going to be sensible.

'…_mass orgy?' _and she was steadfastly proven wrong.

'_No!'_

'_So its feasting and festivities' _he sighed _'How boring' _his eyes gazed at Arya a moment longer before glancing to Islanzadi as she made her across the hall, the rest of the assembly bowing as she strode by _'Those flowers… she didn't use the ancient language.'_

'_No, she did not. There is more to magic than we know.'_

Eragon shrugged, half agreeing, half… not really caring.

The queen threw open the doors to the hundreds of elves gathered outside. She shouted words that Eragon couldn't translate, and at her declarations the elves burst into cheers and started rushing about.

"What did she say?" he asked Nari yawning.

"To break open our finest casks and light the cook fires, for tonight shall be a night of feast and song" Nari told him with much cheer, too much cheer "Come!" he grabbed Eragon's hand and pulled the slightly unwilling rider after the queen, threading through shaggy pines and banks of cool ferns after the queen.

During their time inside the sun had dropped low in the sky, drenching the trees in amber light.

'_You do realise, don't you' _Saphira said _'that the King Lifaen mentioned, Evandar, must be Arya's father?'_

'_Yeah, what's your point?'_

'_Circles within circles, little one, circles within circles.'_

'_Within circles within circles within circles within circles within circles within circles within yet more circles, right?'_

Saphira growled her amusement.

The stopped atop a small hill where a long trestle table had been laid out along with chairs, the forest around the humming with activity. As evening approached the cheery glow of fires appeared scattered throughout Ellesmera, Saphira told him however that, unlike what he might hope, the forest was not burning down and they were instead bonfires or cook fires, proven as a bonfire was started near the table.

He was handed a cup made of the same dense bone like wood he noted before, filled with a clear liqueur. Eragon took a sip, and felt the liquid sear down his throat and made his body tingle from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes to the tip of his cock "The hell is this?" he asked Nari, more than certain his eyes were watering.

Nari laughed "Faelnirv? We distil it from crushed elderberries and spun moonbeams. If he needs must, a strong man can travel for three days on naught else."

'_Want a taste, Saphy?'_

She opened her mouth let him pour the concoction into her open eyes widened and her tail twitched _'Now that's a treat. I'll take a whole barrel thank you.'_

"Daughter to the queen" Orik grumbled, shaking his head as he approached them "I wish I could tell Hrothgar and Nasuada. They'd want to know."

"The distinction is between wanting and needing, brother" Eragon told him "All people have their secrets, some are parentage, others are bodies buried beneath the table. Let them have this secret, and hope to all your gods they find none of yours."

"I suppose that's true" Orik agreed "Are you drunk, you're sounding awfully wise?"

"Wisdom from the mouth of a drunk? I though drunks generally said 'argh-er bu-la-shaddup, you wanna, hic, fight?'" Eragon did his best impersonation of a drunk person. It was rather good, if he did say so himself.

Orik chuckled "Different people act different when drunk, some cry when drunk, dwelling on their problems, others are happy, too happy even, others still become very philosophical, if a little slurred."

"I expect I'd be a violent drunk" Eragon said. Had he been drunk before? Oh right with the dwarves, and how many people did he knock unconscious that night, that's right, a lot. Admittedly it was more him overenthusiastically patting their heads than intended violence, but still!

"You never know. No, really, you _never_ know. Most people forget the time they spend drunk and what they do remember is blurred. Whether they're violent or happy or all of the above they won't know it themselves, and some people go through stages, so at first they might be happy, then sad, then violent, then unconscious."

Islanzadi seated herself in a high-backed chair and clapped her hands once again. From within the city came a quartet of elves bearing musical instruments. As they began to play, a rather amusing song about a stag who couldn't drink at a waterhole because he kept on being pestered by a magpie, Eragon noticed a small girl, at least she was of that size, prowling behind the queen.

Her shaggy hair was not silver but bleached white, and her face was creased and dry with age that the elves did not show. She was no elf, nor dwarf and certainly no human. When she smiled at him, flashing rows of sharp teeth, Eragon returned the grin, flashing his own white teeth and sharpened canines, now knowing what she was, a Werecat.

When the singer finished and reed pipes and lutes filled the air with gentle tunes a horde of elves approached him.

And Eragon ignored them.

Though they did not seem terribly put out by the Riders lack of interest, instead completely and utterly content at speaking solely to Saphira. Eragon didn't care, he cared little for greetings or pleasantries, he cared less for praise or compliments, and didn't mind being ignored either. Well if it's someone he wanted to pay attention to him then he might care, but other than then he really couldn't care less.

Soon food was placed upon the table and all were seated. Islanzadi at the head, opposing Saphira who sat at the opposite end, with the only elf from Islanzadi's council who spoke, Dathedr was his name Saphira informed him, sat to Islanzadi's left hand with Orik next to him, and then Arya and Eragon to her right.

Eragon spent most the meal napping, lying his head on the table and ignoring the world, and no one seemed interested in disturbing him, perhaps because the Queen seemed not to care, though he did occasionally wink at the woman-child, who kept her lazy slit-eyed stare on him with single-minded intensity, even when eating.

'_You could be more cheerful' _Saphira commented, rather enjoying herself in all the merriment. She had rarely had anyone who wished to speak with her, and just her. Brom had treated both her and Eragon equally but she was forced to speak through Eragon rather than into his mind most of the time, and speaking through Eragon put something of a damper on conversation, which also ruled out those not skilled into the mental arts as she did not wish to scare them or intrude without permission.

Eragon didn't comment, his chin currently resting on his palm, his food untouched. Merriment held no interest to him. There were more important things to do.

But there was something that interested him, something sat right beside him, which he gazed long and hard for a moment. His eyes examine every feature of her side profile, her nose, her eyebrow, her cheek, her lips, her chin, her ear, and finally her eye.

"Not even Ajihad knew" she stated after five long minutes of his gaze burning on her skin.

"What?" Eragon asked, not following.

"Outside of Du Weldenvarden, I told no one of my identity. Brom was aware of it, he first met me here is Ellesmera, but he kept it a secret at my request."

Eragon gave her half a smile "Brom once told me that what the elves didn't say was often more important than what they did."

"He understood us well."

Eragon thought back, far back to when they had first met, really met and communicated with their minds. The argument he saw, between the dark haired woman who had looked like Arya and Arya herself, he glanced at Islanzadi, it was a perfect match "Why though? Did it matter if anyone knew?"

The time she hesitated "When I left Ellesmera, I had no desire to be reminded of my position. Nor did it seem relevant to my task with the Varden and Dwarves. It had nothing to do with who I became… with who I am" she glanced at the queen.

Eragon frowned a moment, before disagreeing "Everything that ever occurred to you has something to do with how you are now" Arya turned to him, a note of anger in her eyes "Just as the father I don't know affected who I am. Just as Carsaib's life, his parentage, his dreams, all of which faded long before I met him, affected who I became. Just as the events leading up to me meeting you changed my course. All of it affects who I am now" she didn't say anything but the note of anger did fade "At least" he muttered finally "you made up with your mother."

She started to speak, but he cut her off.

"Even if you didn't want to" he gave her a knowing grin and, for once, she smiled back.

It was at the moment Blagden jumped down the queen's shoulder and wandered along the table, coming to a halt before Saphira.

He coughed hoarsely, then croacked "Dragons, like wagons, have tongues, dragons, like flagons, have necks, but while two hold beer, the other eats deer!"

The elves froze mortified as they waited for Saphira's reaction. But Eragon burst out laughing, thumping the table "That's a good one, I definitely like him" he said in-between chuckles.

Saphira puffed out smoke at Blagen _'And little birds too' _she projected the thought to everyone.

The elves finally laughed as Blagden staggered back, cawing indignantly and flapping his wings to clear the air.

"I must apologise for Blagden's wretched verses" said Islanzadi "He has ever had a saucy tongue, despite our attempts to tame it."

"I'd advise him never to lose it" Eragon said quietly, still chuckling.

'_Apology accept' _Saphira said calmly before returning to her pie.

"What is he?" asked Eargon, eyeing Blagden, who eyed him in turn.

Arya followed his gaze "Blagden once saved my father's life. Evandar was fighting an Urgal when he stumbled and lost his sword. Before the Urgal could strike, a raven flew at him and pecked out his eyes. No one knows why the bird did it, but the distraction allowed Evandar to regain his balance and so win the battle. My father was always generous, so he thanked the raven by blessing him with spells for intelligence and long life. However, the magic had two effects that he did not foresee, Blagden lost all colour in his feathers and he gained the ability to predict certain events."

"Predict… you mean he can see the future?"

"See? No. But perhaps he can sense what is to come. In any case, he always speaks in riddles, most of which are a fair bit of nonsense. Just remember that if Blagden ever comes to you and tells you something that is not a joke or pun, you would do well to heed his words."

As if summoned Blagden hopped over and came to stand before him.

"Hello" Eragon said, grinning at the bird. While Arya watched cautiously and Islanzadi with interest.

"Shrouded in shadows you are, Your fate lies somewhere very far, Your only safety lies in that room, Yet linger too long and it shall be your tomb, Fear you must not for it leads to hate, But run you must for it leads to your fate."

Confusion and worry showed in the faces of the mother and the daughter, but Eragon ignored them, in favour of the bird "You are smart, aren't you little bird? How amusing."

Blagden chortled and skittered away to Islanzadi's shoulder, she questioned him quietly but the bird answered none of them.

Arya too wished to ask questions, but restrained herself to a confused look "Some other time princess" Eragon told her with a casual grin.

When the meal concluded Islanzadi stood, resulting in a flurry of activity as the other elves hastened to do the same, though Eragon remained sitting still puzzling over Blagden's words.

"It is late, I am tired, and I would return to my bower. Accompany me, Saphira and Eragon, and I will show you where you may sleep tonight" the queen motioned with one hand towards Arya then left the table with Arya following.

Eragon stepped around the table but stopped at the strange woman-child "You're a werecat, aren't you?" she blinked once, then bared her teeth in a feral smile. A smile Eragon was only too happy to respond to with his own "I met one of your kin in Teirm and later in Farthen Dur, Solembum."

"Aye" her grin widened "A good one he is. Humans bore me, but _he _finds it amusing to travel with the witch Angela."

"What's your name?" he asked as she gazed at Saphira, purring a low rumble of appreciation at the dragon.

The woman-child glanced around, but no one was close enough to listen in "Names be powerful things in the heart of Du Weldenvarden, Shade" Eragon's grin only widened as he showed of his sharp canines to their fullest extent "Yes they are" she eyed his sharp teeth a moment before smiling herself "However… among the elves I am known as The Water and Quickpaw and as The Dream Dancer, but you may call me Maud."

"Then you may call me Eragon."

'_And me Saphira.'_

She offered them another dangerous smile "You better catch up with the queen, younglings, she does not take lightly to fools or laggards."

Eragon chuckled "No one should take me lightly."

"True, true" murmured Maud as she walked away, smiling from the exchange.

They reached the queen as she stopped at the base of a tree whose trunk was ridged by a delicate staircase that spiralled far upwards to a series of globular rooms cupped and suspended at the trees crown in a spray of branches.

"You must fly up there, Saphira" Islanzadi said, gesturing with an elegant hand to eyrie "Our stairs were not grown with dragons in mind" she then spoke to Eragon "This is where the leader of the Dragon Riders would dwell while in Ellesmera. I give it to you now for you are the rightful heir to that title… It is your inheritance" with that she left, not waiting for even a thank you, not that he was going to give one.

Arya held his gaze for one long moment and Eragon raised an eyebrow "Fancy spending the night with me?" he asked quietly, grinning.

There is was again, that strange, relief was it? Her shoulders relaxed, though it was near unnoticeable, and she shot him a foul stare, but it held no bite, before vanishing with the queen into the city forest, leaving his vision but not his thoughts.

"See you up there" he told Saphira beginning his way up the staircase.

'_She wasn't kidding when she said grown' _Eragon thought, half to himself, half to Saphira, as he made his way up the steep steps. They were worn flat and smooth by numerous feet over uncountable decades but they were bark, they were forged from the tree itself, not a different part, not made with nails and hammers, but _grown _into this shape, as was the railing to his right and the bannister to his left.

Reaching the top, and climbing through a trapdoor in the floor of one of the rooms, Eragon found himself in a circular room, a lobby or entrance hall of sorts. In centre rested a pedestal from which two forearms and later hands spiralled around each other, though never touching.

Three screened doorways led off from this room, one led into a austere dining room big enough for ten people at most. Lacking in decorations, fancies, trinkets or even pillowed seats, it was strict and stern and though not uncomfortable, it was not comfortable either.

Another led into a strange closet with an empty hollow in the floor, which after closer examination he determined to be some kind of self-filling pool, or perhaps even a bath (the absurdity of such a thing). He also managed to get his trousers wet while examining it. How was he supposed to know that those nozzles released water?

And the last led into a bedroom overlooking, and open to, the wide expanse of Du Weldenvarden.

Having examined the other two in turn Eragon set his mind to exploring this room. The dark shadows posed no threat to his crimson eyes as he navigated his way easily through the room.

A teardrop shaped gap, big enough for a dragon to fit through, slit the outer wall, and in a corner a spiral staircase wound around a dark wood chimney. Besides that there was a bed, positioned so that one could watch the sky and moon while lying on their back, a fireplace made of grey wood, that was hard and cold as steel to touch, and a huge low rimmed bowl set in the floor and lined with blankets for Saphira to sleep in.

'_You coming in?' _he asked his dragon as she swooped by.

Saphira swept through the gap, landing on its edge with extreme and precise balance just as the last rays of sunlight struck out across the elven city.

He stared out into Ellesmera for a few moments, the cities true scope only now revealed, it extended several miles to the north and west but from their height it appeared only as gaps in the canopy, unnatural islands of stillness amidst an ever shifting ocean of green.

The entire structure rocked slightly due to a breath of wind _'Wonderful' _Eragon commented wondering at the structural integrity of the tree house. He and Roran had tried to build one as children, it ended with one of them falling from the tree, whether it was him or Roran Eragon truly couldn't remember.

'_The elves likely have more experience than two five year olds' _Saphira reminded him.

'_Says the not quite a year old dragon' _Eragon shot back.

She growled.

'_Still' _Eragon turned to the room _'it's a lot simpler than I expected' _the Riders were the paragon of strength and power, yet if this were the conditions under which its leader normally lived…

'_We have yet to see Vroengard' _Saphira warned, but she agreed with him nonetheless.

'_Gonna see what's up there' _Eragon told her heading to the spiral staircase. It climbed for about twenty feet before Eragon emerged in a study furnished with a writing desk, that was stocked in quills ink and paper though no parchment, and another padded bowl for a dragon to curl up on.

Another teardrop opening slit the far wall.

'_Saphira, wanna come up here?' _he sent her an image of the opening.

After a moments consideration he heard Saphira take flight, as layers of bark cracked and splintered beneath her clawed feet, and moments after that she landed in the study room and looked around with him.

Saphira peered around with her sapphire eyes, drinking in the walls and furniture and committing the entire structure to memory. It was better to be safe than sorry, or dead, and knowing where chokepoints, hidey-holes, and other useful features were could only be an advantage.

'_I wonder how you are supposed to stay warm, with these rooms so open to the elements.'_

'_Maybe it don't get cold' _he responded flippantly, but dutifully examined the breach and the wall around it. In the bark on either side was strange abstract patterns and also a vertical ridge, a vertical ridge that shifting at a light tug. So Eragon tugged harder and pulled out a delicate, slightly translucent material, almost akin to a membrane of some sort, from the wall and pulled it right the way across to the other side were there was a grove to hold the hem of the cloth.

He fastened it shut and very soon the air thickened and the room became hotter _'There's you answer.'_

'_Interesting' _Saphira commented as he unfastened it and let the material lash back and rewind itself.

Eragon shrugged and made his way down the stairs as Saphira glided her own way down, then he set about making a mess of the room while Saphira lazed in her dais. He tossed his clothing around the room carelessly, though carefully enough to not toss them out of into the wide open abyss that led to the forest floor, throwing his armour around in a similar fashion. But his twin swords and the leather box containing his bow were laid carefully beside his bed, close enough for him to reach at moment's notice.

He stripped out of his clothes, adding it to the mess he had made on the floor, then leapt onto the bed, enjoying its soft springy surface, before getting comfy on his back, staring up at the darkening sky.

'_We are lucky misfortune did not strike upon the road' _Saphira commented, sensing the direction of his thoughts. They had made it.

'_But was it worth It?' _Eragon wondered_ 'Can training really help me defeat Galbatorix, do I even need any?' _he sighed stretching out his arms as he did so _'I can't help but think we should've stayed with the Varden.'_

'_You know we need further instruction, raw power can only take us so far Eragon. Besides, Brom would have wanted it, and wasn't Ellesmera and Islanzadi worth coming all the way to see.'_

Eragon scowled _'I'm not living my life based on the wants of dead men, Saphira.'_

She flinched _'No' she agreed 'We live our lives _for_ ourselves. I know that as well as you. We fight for _our _revenge, because of _our _hatred, I know all of that, you told me, you reminded me, I know' _her sapphire eyes turned, staring across Ellesmera and their vision temporality merged so that they were both staring at the sky and the city at the same time _'But you do not regret coming, do you?'_

He chuckled _'No, you're right. It's a wondrous place, utterly surreal, and oh so very burnable' _Saphira rolled her eyes at that _'And you're also right that we need more instruction. I'm even more convinced of that now.'_

'_The methods they used to grow trees, and Islanzadi summoning those flowers' _these were mysteries she knew not the answer too, magic's she had no knowledge of.

'_Mainly the latter, I have an idea how they grew the trees like this' _he flashed her his memories.

'_Interesting' _Saphira pondered over the images _'I never that tree would be… well, alive in such a way, yet now it seems…'_

'_Obvious.'_

'_Yes' _they both sat in silence for several moments longer _'And what of Arya?'_

'_What of her?' _Eragon asked, stretching, knowing 'what of her' but feeling like teasing Saphira.

'_Who she really is.'_

'_And what of it?'_

She sighed _'I was just wondering if perhaps you planned on not feeling her up now, as there is the small chance of a war with the elves hanging upon it?'_

'_But that just makes it all the more thrilling.'_

'_Urgh, my idiot rider.'_

'_You know you love me.'_

'_Yes, unfortunately I do.'_

Eragon chuckled. Above them the stars had come out to play, twinkling before his eyes _'I like the stars' _was his last comment, before he drifted off to sleep.

"My name is Legion…"

"_That's not my name… "_

"My name is Legion…"

"_That's not my name… "_

"My name is Legion…"

"_That's not my name…"_

"**How long will this continue?"**

Brown eyes snapped open.

Where was he? A bed of some kind, a nice bed, it was comfortable here, warm and safe. But he had to get up. It was time to get up.

Everything passed in a blur and somehow he was stood in front of the door fully dressed. A black and gold vest, a black shirt, black trousers, shiny black boots and a long flowing black cloak held around his neck by a brooch in the shape of a dragon head forged out of purest gold and with glistening sapphires for eyes.

How did he know that? How did he see all of that? He never looked down he just… knew.

He stumbled out, or did he walk regally, he didn't know, one wasn't that different from the other, and he did one of them, he just didn't know which?

Durza's sword, he saw, it was there in his right hand, held there it felt like the comforting hand of a lover. It was sheathed, and he held it by the sheath just before the cross guard, but it was there nonetheless.

He walked along black stone corridors. Where was he going? He didn't know, he barely cared, he was going _there_, and there… and there… and there _what_? Was there was something _there_? Was he going _there_ for a reason?

Heavy doors opened before him clanking as metal locks were undone and hinges groaned under their weight.

And he was _there_.

And there was… a throne room.

_His _throne room.

Obsidian tiled the floors, save a long straight strip of blood red carpet leading forwards. A raised dais, set before it on either side of the carpet was two iron bowls brimming with blood red flames, set upon it was a huge obsidian throne. Harsh straight lines, no pillows, no decorations, it was flat and square and unadorned. And all the more imposing for it.

And he was sat upon it.

How did he get there? He had been looking into the room, hadn't he? Or was he looking down upon it? Or up? Or left? Or right? Was he even looking at all?

Still it was comfy, a nice place to sit, it felt… safe, calm, tranquil, peaceful.

Along the black stone walls hung long flowing banners of crimson red cloth, along the edges ran black flames but adorned in the centre was the symbol. A blue dragon and gold dragon, back to back and rearing, breathing blue and gold flames respectively. They were _his _banners.

'_No' _he corrected _'_My _banners. They were… they _are MY _banners.'_

And he understood.

"Legion" he spoke the word without fury or anger, without passion or hate, without fear or loathing or disgust or any emotion. It was flat, not bored, not judgmental, just blank.

"Eragon" and _he _spoke with all the emotions Eragon's word lacked. The fear and the fury, the hate and the happiness, the loathing and the love, the outrage and the obsession, all contained in a single word, a single word that defined neither and defined both. Much like the word Eragon himself had spoken.

Eragon leant back, glancing upwards the black stone ceiling, his lips twitched in amusement, but he didn't smile, as he realised what was engraved there. A monster formed of rubies was inlaid into the stone of the ceiling, a monster belonging to Durza, forged of shadows and corpses, a bastardization, if such a thing were possible, of magic.

"LOOK AT US!"

He glanced down staring at the man, or rather the _thing_, stood before him.

Legion. His hair was red as blood, wet as if truly drenched in the substance and stuck to the pale skin of his forehead but parted before his maddened eyes. He wore a dark red tunic, ripped and torn in places revealing the unmarred white flesh beneath, his trousers were a pure black that seemed to suck up the light itself.

He wore no weaponry, no armour or armaments, no item that would appear threatening, nothing.

Legion himself was threat enough.

"How long can you last?" Legion begged, his voice less than a whisper.

"Forever" Eragon responded calmly.

Legion's eyes narrowed, crimson swirling like pools of flowing blood "Do you truly believe that?"

He didn't respond. Would he have spoken if he didn't?

"We envy you" Legion confessed "To be so sure and calm, despite facing your greatest fear. Do you wish to know something, something you should already know?"

Eragon didn't react, merely followed Legion with his eyes as the crazed being approached him then leant over his throne and stroked his cheek with all the gentleness of a lover. He could feel Durza's blade lying against his inner thigh, propped up between his leg, but felt no need to reach for it.

"You are our greatest fear."

Brown and crimson gazed at each other long and hard, one calm and unruffled, the other mad and insane.

"We think we might love you, Eragon" Legion confessed, grinning his darkest grin, a grin that craved to rip Eragon apart limb from limb while listening to his melodic screams "You are our king, our ruler, our lord, and we are your servants. And if we step out of line you must make us reconsider with fire and death!" Legion laughed, a mad ululating cackle of raw insanity "And we love you… because you…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, review (you know if you want to).

By the way, to all of my eighty odd followers/favourite-ers, the least you lot could do is review don't you think? I mean at least review WHEN you favourite or follow this fic, I mean getting followers and favourites is nice and all, but reviews are more substantial and more... real I guess. Now I'm not the biggest reviewer I'll confess, but if I plan on following a fic I'll at least review, even if its just an 'I like it' or 'Good work, keep it up', even if you don't have anything constructive, intelligent or witty to say I don't mind.

Well enough whining from me, I'm thankful for every review I get (even though if all my followers reviewed just every OTHER chapter, I'd been on 400 odd by chapter 10) and thanks for just bothering to read. *sighs*

I'm gonna go take a nap (that rant really wore me out).

Toodles.


	15. What's Poppin' (my ears)

Just inset something humours and topical here, cause I can't think of anything right now.

* * *

**Chapter 15: What's Poppin' (my ears).**

He stared out over the forest, a thousand drops of dew sparkling like diamonds upon the needles of Ellesmera's trees in the early morning light.

'_Sleep well' _Saphira asked as she yawned and stretched.

"No."

Saphira's eyes narrowed worriedly. He had responded verbally, that meant he was in a bad mood.

'_Eragon?'_

'_Hmm? What?'_

She blinked. Had it just been her imagination?

'_Nothing… What are you doing up so early?' _she moved to stand next to him, watching the forest together.

'_It's not that early' _Eragon reasoned, but seeing her unconvinced stare he admitted _'I haven't been sleeping well.'_

'_I've noticed.'_

'_I'll be fine Saphira, I'm stronger than you think.'_

'_That doesn't mean I don't worry.'_

Eragon chuckled "I suppose not" he spoke out loud for no particular reason. He just spoke for the sake of speaking.

Saphira snorted at him, then leapt out into the open air, her wings snapping wide open, and she roared, shaking dew from the needles and the trees themselves to their roots. Eragon felt her roar in the pit of his stomach, rumbling there like the cries of battle or a war horn sounding close by. He smiled as she looped amidst the trees, happy that she was happy as she performed more extravagant feats of aerial acrobatics for his enjoyment.

He headed to the screen, something had woken him up during the night though he had felt no need to investigate it then and instead started staring out over the trees, revelling in the loneliness of the night, but now he was more awake and so did investigate.

Two trays, filled mostly with fruits, had been placed by the lintel during the night, along with a bundle of brightly coloured clothes and a small note attached to it, it was likely whoever had placed them had woken him. Not that Eragon was complaining.

Eragon picked up the note and flicked his eyes over the flowing script.

'_Do they have to write like that?' _he wondered, struggling to read the elegant, curling characters and flowing lines of text _'Seriously. I mean I know it looks pretty and everything, but it's fucking hard to read this shit.'_

'_Something wrong' _Saphira asked returning with a crunch of bark from her early morning fly and finding Eragon staring intently at a piece of paper.

'_A message. 'Greetings Saphira Bjartskular and Eragon Shadeslayer' now we hit my first issue. Why, the serious fuck, am I second in line? I mean I was born first, I killed first, hell I'll probably die first. So why is my name second?'_

'_Don't even joke about that' _Saphira growled_ 'You don't get to die until after I die.'_

'_Right back at you, love.'_

'_Exactly.'_

Eragon grinned. So they'd live on forever then_ 'But we still have the issue of me being second.'_

'_Ever heard of save the best till last' _Saphira said. He should have, after all she only knew about such a saying because he had told her, otherwise Saphira likely would've have cared less about it. Still she was glad she knew of it, her rider did take offence at the strangest of things.

'…' Eragon blinked _'Good point. Okay now that we've dealt with that let's move on to the next issue.'_

'_How wonderful.'_

Ignoring her snarky comment Eragon continued_ ''I, Bellaen of House Miolandra, do humble myself and apologise to you, Saphira, for this unsatisfactory meal' now first of all he shouldn't have to 'humble himself' to apologise to _my _dragon' _she hummed in response. It was so sweet when he got all possessive, and rather cute too _'and second of all, if you know it's going to be unsatisfactory then don't fucking provide it. That's like offering something with a nut allergy nuts and saying 'Sorry but we don't have anything else', it's just fucking stupid.'_

Saphira rolled her eyes getting comfy on her pillow, this could take a while _'Okay, now, not to hurry along your biting critique, but what comes next?_

'_Right. Err, 'Elves do not hunt, and no meat is to be had in Ellesmera, nor any of our cities' don't even get me started on this no meat business.'_

'_I won't, let's move on.'_

''_If you wish, you can do as the dragons of old were wont' who the hell uses wont anymore.'_

'_Haven't you used it before?'_

'_Have I?'_

'_Shouldn't you know?'_

'_Should I?'_

'_Just…' _she shook her head_ 'Continue.'_

So he did _'', and catch what you may in Du Weldenvarden. We only ask that you leave your kills in the forest so that our air and our water remain untainted with blood' this world is built upon corpses, nothing you eat or drink didn't come from death, whether it water from a mountain stream or a strawberry fresh from the plant. Isn't pretending all of the death isn't there rather stupid. It is there, it does happen, accept it and move the fuck on!'_

'_Can we move on from your typical 'The world is one massive death trap' speech? The next part reads?'_

''_Eragon, these clothes are for you. They were woven by Niduen of Islanzadi's house and are her gift to you. May good fortune rule over you, blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah, Bellaen du Hljodhr' once again I'm left to the end, you may say the best till last, I say they're treating me like a fucking footnote!'_

'_Isn't that all we all are, footnotes in the annals of history?' _Saphira asked philosophically.

'_I sure as hell ain't, I'm going to shit all over histories shoe' _he responded… not so philosophically.

'_Lovely.'_

'_Also at the end, 'and are her gift to you', do they mean this Niduen birds gift or Islanzadi's, it's left very unclear.'_

'_My money…'_

'_Not that you have any.'_

'…_is on 'this Niduen bird'' _Saphira ignored him and continued_ 'I got the distinct impression that Islanzadi didn't like you too much. For some reason I think she thought you were a bit of an arrogant prick. Couldn't tell you why.'_

'_Did you just subtly insult me?'_

'_You noticed?'_

Eragon shrugged_ 'Nice work anyway.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Where were we?'_

'_Well we've moved on from the note and are now considering breakfast, I likely won't need to eat after the feast last night, but…' _she snapped up a few seed cakes_ 'Now that I have done my best to not appear rude, you do your best to appear rude.'_

'_Got it.'_

And so Eragon ignored breakfast and instead set about looking at the clothes that he had been gifted.

Two tunics in russet and thimbleberry green, creamy leggings, and socks so soft they felt like liquid in his fingers. Eragon promptly tossed them in amongst his others things and grabbed some of the rougher dwarven clothing, he didn't like the bright colours, browns and travel worn beige were more favoured, blacks and blues and reds even more so, but he didn't like bright stuff. Just another oddity in the case of the dragon rider shade, and he was odd enough as it was.

He was strapping Zar'roc and Durza's cruel blade to his waist, today deciding that Durza sword would be on his left, his primary sword, and Zar'roc on his right, his secondary blade, when someone knocked on the screen of his room.

"Come in Orik."

Orik entered cautiously "How in Guntera's name did you know it was me?" he wondered "There some kind of spell or…"

"I'm very skilled" Eragon said elusively, watching as the dwarf tested the floor with his feet before lancing around wincing at the wide open space and the vast drop visible.

"Give me a cave any day over a birds nest like this. How fared your night brother, and you too Saphira?"

Eragon shrugged.

'_I slept well. And you?' _Saphira made him intone for her.

"I slept like a rock" Orik chuckled at his own jest. He glanced at the full and mostly full trays by the door "Not hungry?" Eragon shook his head mutely. Orik nodded in acceptance "Then I'll ask you to accompany me" he fixed Eragon with a stare "Arya, the queen, and a whole host of other elves await you at the base of the tree. Something is going on Eragon, something they haven't told us about. I'm not sure what they want, but whatever it is…" Oirk shook his head, unsure of what he should, or rather what he had been about, to say "Islanzadi is tense like a cornered wolf and the others aren't much better. This is not some simple matter Eragon. I figured I'd warn you beforehand."

"Don't worry about little old me" Eragon flexed his fingers around the bone handle of Durza's sword, the cool bone felt good against his skin "Wolves have no chance against a dragon, nor against…" he fixed Orik with a bloodthirsty crimson stare "little old me" how he managed to make that rather innocent term sound so horrific was beyond the dwarf.

"Aye, just…" he wondered how to put it. Not so blunt as to suggest he thought Eragon was overly violent, yet not so subtle Eragon didn't give a flying fuck about the warning "It's not much to my taste, but I do think this forest would look less pretty painted red."

"Everything's prettier painted red" Saphira growled "Or blue, blues a good colour, I like blue."

"That it is" Orik agreed, content Eragon had at least noticed the warming, whether or not he did give a flying fuck was unknown.

"Sapphires are my favourite gemstones" Eragon mumbled "If you ever want to please me Orik make me a nice dagger of silver and sapphires, a curved dagger if you will, and with some type of inscription. Actually I already know the inscription I want 'Beware the rock changes and moves to crush you all.'"

Orik grinned "Sapphire dagger, inscription, got it."

"Good dwarf" he patted the smaller man on his head.

Orik grumbled at that but continued jesting with Eragon as they walked down the stairs as Saphira glided down. Eragon would've gone with her, it was so much easier not having to walk, but he'd feel bad leaving Orik to the tedious misery of stairs, that were practically small cliffs to the also small man, alone so instead joined him. It was hilarious watching Orik carefully make his way down the far too steep for dwarves' steps and that may have had something to do with it but he'd firmly deny any accusations for, oh, at least half a second.

At the base of the tree they found Islanzadi, today dressed in a mantle of ruffled swan feathers that were like snow heaped upon a cardinal's breast, she did have rather nice breasts Eragon noted, Arya, who, it should be noted, also had very nice breasts, and a very nice arse, and nice legs, and lips, and a nice neck, and a rather nice face as well, and the host of other elves Orik mentioned.

"Shadeslayer" she greeted him coolly.

"Queen Islanzadi" he returned the coolness, with a cocky grin thrown on top.

"Orik" she greeted the dwarf to.

Orik gave her a small bow in response.

"Follow me."

Without waiting she turned and swept away, expecting all to follow. And they did, though Eragon had to be coaxed along by Saphira, who coaxed him by nudging him with her nose till he started walking.

She took a wending course through the woods, wending meaning slow and indirect as Saphira explained to Eragon, despite the fact that he had taught her pretty much all she knew about language, when she commented on the wending course Islanzadi was taking them on and Eragon asked what the hell wending meant.

'_Why couldn't you just say slow and or indirect then rather than using some bullshit word no one uses.'_

Saphira sighed_ 'Is there a reason you're swearing every five seconds. If Brom were here he'd slap you round the head and tell you to 'mind your manners, boy'.'_

'_Manners? What the fuck are they?'_

She sighed.

'_Saphira swear words are not bad, they simply are' _he justified _'If we stopped associating such stigma to the words then people wouldn't want to say them as much, but because they are viewed as 'forbidden' or 'taboo' people use them because people love breaking the rules. Rebellion is in our nature, oddly enough so is obeying the rules like idiotic sheep.'_

'_That all may be true, but _you_, Eragon, could swear a little less and be no worse off.'_

'_But I like swearing, and fuck any tosser who thinks differently.'_

Saphira shook her head, then something occurred to her _'You know Eragon, the term 'tosser' refers to someone who masturbates.'_

'_It does?'_

'_Yes, the insult 'tosser' is another version of the insult 'wanker', perhaps the progenitor, or perhaps it came after' _Brom had taught her that, perhaps her one piece of 'not from Eragon' language knowledge.

'_Haha 'came after' good one' _Saphira blinked, she hadn't noticed that innuendo_ 'But…' _Eragon continued_ 'I was just referring to a general arsehole.'_

'_And the insult 'arsehole'?'_

'_Good point' _Eragon scratched his chin_ 'So does that mean all our insults come from sexual slang?'_

'_Probably, you humans do seem rather obsessed with fucking each other like wild rabbits.'_

'_Well of course we are' _he said stretching his arms out_ 'We're only slightly above rabbits in terms of intelligence.'_

'_Only slightly?'_

'_Very, very slightly.'_

Saphira shook her head _'You don't hold a high opinion of the human race, do you?'_

'_Expect the worst and you can only be pleasantly surprised.'_

'_That's one way of looking at it.'_

'_Yeah…' _there was a small pause_ 'Saphira, I'm getting damn sick of this wending route.'_

'_I know little one.'_

Eragon sighed, then frowned as something occurred to him _'The word bastard doesn't come from sexual slang does it?'_

'_Well technically it refers to someone born outside of wedlock, between a man and a woman who aren't married, so it sort of does in a roundabout way, but…' _that particular topic kept them going until the far edge of Ellesmera where the buildings were few and the paths faint. Islanzadi stopped at the base of a wooded knoll and turned to face her entourage.

"Before we go any further the three of you" she spoke to Eragon, Orik and Saphira "must swear in the ancient language that you will never speak to outsiders of what you are about to see without permission from me, my daughter, or whoever may succeed us to the throne."

Orik's face turned incredulous "Why should I gag myself?"

'_Why indeed?' _asked a rather irked Saphira _'Do you not trust us?' _they had put their lives and futures into the elves hands. For that trust not to be returned was insulting.

"It is not a matter of trust, but of safety. We must protect this knowledge at all costs, it is our greatest advantage over Galbatorix, and if you are bound by the ancient language you will never willingly reveal our secret. You came to supervise Eragon's training, Orik-vodhr. Unless you give me your word now, you may as well return to Farthen Dur."

Orik gave in and was instructed in what to say and what it meant, meanwhile Saphira's lip twitched and only Arya, who was paying close attention to the Rider and his Dragon, noticed.

'_So are we on the same page?' _Eragon asked her, keeping his gaze forward.

Saphira would've shaken her head in shock if it wouldn't have broken the calm front she was putting up _'When it seems like there is no room to manoeuvre…'_

'…_there's always enough room to swing a dragon' _Eragon finished for her.

She chuckled internally _'You are far smarter than I thought, my dear rider, but is defying the Queen really in our best interests, perhaps we should simply do as she said.'_

'_Trust goes both ways, they obviously don't trust us to not go over to Galbatorix so we can't trust them to be our allies.'_

'_Trust is built though. If we give them this, as a gesture of trust…'_

'_I don't beg Saphira, and I never will' _'…not again' but he kept that part to himself.

'_Very well' _she agreed after a moments consideration _'We are on the same page.'_

'_Good.'_

With Orik finished Islanzadi looked expectantly to Eragon and Saphira.

"Well Saphira…" he glanced at her "time to leave I guess. It's been fun" he turned and started walking away. Saphira turned with him.

"What are you doing, Rider?" the queen demanded, her stern face barely hiding her confusion. This was not what she had planned, this was not what she expected, this was… defiance, a bitter pill, and not one she oft had to swallow, at least not so openly.

Eragon paused and turned only his head to stare at the queen "You ask for an oath of silence. I say, no. Therefore there is little reason to stay here. Saphira and myself will return to the Varden and continue to aid their efforts. I thank you for your hospitality" he added the last bit at Saphira's insistence. Sometimes the best way of insulting someone was with politeness, and this was one of those times.

'_Eragon' _Arya's touch against his mind and her voice in his head stopped him. The other elves glanced at her, noticing the connection, but made no comment _'Just make the promise, please.'_

"No."

'_Eragon…' _she never got a chance to say anything more as Eragon cut over her.

"After all, why should I give you anything, to receive information I already know" he let it sink in for just a single moment, before he stepped past the group on swift footsteps. He left the trees walking out into a field of red clover and walked right to the edge of the cliff, extending in a league in either direction and dropping at least a thousand foot to a sea of trees below that extended all the way to the horizon.

"How long do you intend to wait down there" he called down.

The elves were soon behind him, staying ten feet away, their hands grasping their swords but not drawing them, at the back Saphira and Orik followed, Orik looking worried, Saphira ready to strike at any elf who dared to attack her rider. Eragon turned to face them and grinned, staring Islanzadi dead in the face.

**Thud.**

The very air shivered from the concussion.

**Thud.**

It was enough to make his teeth chatter.

**Thud.**

He turned to stare at the wide open expanse laid out before him, waiting.

**Thud.**

A wind swept over them, bending the clovers and blowing hair around wildly.

**Thud.**

And up rose a great golden dragon, a rider on its back.

"Yo, what's poppin' cripple?"

In life Glaedr was all the more glorious. In his dream things were strange and confusing, but here in the real world he looked like a burning run rising in the sky. One could literally feel his massiveness and power pressing down from on high.

But, in life, the scars life left could be seen. Scars that, though they did not harm the mind, were present on the body, were no visible. Glaedr's left foreleg had been severed leaving a helpless white stump in place of what had once been a mighty limb.

The shining dawn lit up his golden scales, bedazzling all who beheld them, casting rays of golden light upon the assembled.

With what Brom had taught him of dragons aging and what he had seen of Saphira's growth after the initial spurt Eragon assumed this dragon to be several hundred years old from his immense size.

And there, upon his back, clad in stark white robes, was his rider.

Though he tried not to show it, though he tried to deny it, Eragon's heart beat heavy in his chest, his eyes ached with tears of relief, his shoulders sagged as his body relaxed and he could feel Saphira joy too, in awe of what they were seeing, even though they had seen it before, in real life it was all the more striking.

They were not alone.

The rider had silver hair, his immeasurable age visible only in the expression of great compassion and deep sadness on his face, an expression that turned to a smile as he surveyed Eragon and Saphira.

Glaedr landed like an earthquake, his massive wings churned up dry twigs and leaves, one whipped across his chin but Eragon didn't care. The dragon settled on the earth, but before he was properly down his rider had already descended down his intact right leg, then approached Eragon hands clasped before him.

"Oromis, Osthato Chetowa, the Mourning Sage…" Eragon let out a long slow breath" What's up?" he said cheerfully "How've you been? Life going well for you right now?" Eragon gave him a cheeky grin, flashing his sharp canines.

Oromi's smile didn't waver, if anything it grew wider "And greetings to you as well, Eragon Shadeslayer" he said stood before the boy.

"Glaedr" Eragon inclined his head to the dragon, a gesture that was ever so close to a bow, but not quite.

Glaedr nodded in turn, his deep rumbling voice filled Eragon's mind _'A pleasure to see you, Eragon, alive and well in both body and mind._'

Eragon nearly frowned. These two had seen him in one of his worst moments, at a time when he was a coward, a child begging to be saved, and they had shown him the path he needed to see and even guided him along the first few steps. And yet Eragon didn't really care that that had seen that, didn't care that they had seen him weak and pathetic. For the life of him he didn't know why.

"You knew" Islanzadi whispered, the hurt, betrayed, expression on her face transforming into a storm of rage "You knew of Eragon's existence and yet you did not tell me? Why have you betrayed me, Shur'tugal?!"

Oromis turned his gaze to the queen, surveying her fury with naught but calmness "I kept my peace because it was uncertain if Eragon or Arya would live long enough to come here. I had no wish to give you a fragile hope that might have been torn away at any moment."

Islanzadi spun, her mantle of white feathers billowing like faux wings, turning her furious gaze from the rider and stormed a few steps away "You had no right to withhold such information from me! I could have sent warrior to protect Arya, Eragon and Saphira in Farthen Dur and to escort them safely here" she turned to face him again, waiting for his reasons, her expression showing what would occur should she find them insufficient.

Oromis only smiled, a sad gentle smile "I hid nothing from you Islanzadi, but what you had already chosen not to see. If you had scryed the land, as if your duty, you would have discerned the source of the chaos that has swept Alagaesia and learned the truth of Arya and Eragon. That you might forget the Varden and the dwarves in your grief is understandable…"

'_Yes because they're only an entire empire and humanities last hope' _Eragon mumbled.

'_Are we really going to do this here?'_

"…but Brom?" Vinr Alfakyn? The last of the Elf Friends? You have been blinked to the world, Islanzadi, and lax upon your throne. I could not risk driving your further away by subjecting you to another loss" despite his harsh words his tone remained kind, was never raised and never angry, it sounded understanding, forgiving even.

And Islanzadi's anger drained away, leaving her pale faced with her shoulders slumped in disgrace "I am diminished" she whispered, her voice choked.

Glaedr, who had spent all of this time ignoring the words of his Rider and the Elven Monarch instead surveying Eragon, now moved his gave to Saphira. He sniffed along her cheek and the line of her wing before moving back. As he did so Saphira's leg twitched while the rest of her stayed perfectly still, frozen in place.

'_You smell of humans' _he said his voice echoing down their link _'And all you know of your own race is what your instincts have taught you. But you have the heart of a true dragon.'_

"Truly, this is beyond anything I dared hope of expect. You are a pleasant surprise in these dark times Rider" Orik said to Oromis as the dragons silent exchange ended.

Eragon watched Orik carefully, it seemed like genuine pleasure at the appearance of another Rider, but there was something hidden behind his words, something more to them.

"If it is not too presumptuous, I would ask a boon on behalf of my king and my clan, as was the custom between our people."

Oromis nodded "And I will grant it, if it is within my power."

"Then tell me, why have you remained hidden for all these years? You were sorely needed, Argetlam."

And Eragon saw it.

"Ah, many sorrows exist in this world, and one of the greatest it being unable to help those in pain. I could not risk leaving this sanctuary, for if I had died before one of Galbatorix's eggs had hatched, then there would have been no one to pass on our secrets to the new Rider, and it would have been even harder to defeat Galbatorix."

Orik let anger show upon his face "_That _was your reason?" he spat "Those are the words of a coward! The eggs might have never hatched."

Everyone went deathly silent, but a low growl from Glaedr made Orik shudder, but not waver.

There was a shard of truth in his statement, a shard, or rather a great massive blade, that stabbed into Oromis, though his composure didn't change, his smile only grew more sombre.

"If you were not my guest here, I would strike you down myself for that insult" Islanzadi told the dwarf, in tones that expressed how much she wished to do just that.

Eragon placed his arm on Orik's shoulder "I return that threat Islanzadi" he told her, pausing only long enough to see enraged outrage appear on her visage before turning his gaze to Orik "But there is truth in his question and in his statement, no?"

"Indeed" Oromis nodded solemnly "please be calm for I am not offended" he told Islanzadi, though Eragon got the feeling it was directed at Glaedr as well "it is an apt reaction" he turned his calm eyes to Orik "Understand, Orik, that Glaedr and I cannot fight. Glaedr has his disability" he gestured to the white stump that made Orik flinch to but look upon it "and I" he touched the side of his head "I am also maimed. The Forsworn broke something within me when I was their captive, and while I can still teach and learn, I can no longer control magic expect for the smallest spells."

"The power escapes me" he continued "no matter how much I struggle. I would be worse than useless in battle, I would be a liability, a weakness, one who could be easily captured and used against you. So I removed myself from Galbatorix's influence for the good of the many, even though I yearned openly oppose him."

"Forgive me" Orik looked away stricken.

"There is nothing to forgive" said Oromis, folding his arms and smiling his calm and kind smile.

"And what of you, Shadeslayer, will you consent to give us your word now?" Islanzadi asked turning her gaze to Eragon.

"No."

"Why? Do you not understand how important this is?" her anger returned, though compared to earlier it was greatly diminished.

"I do, I understand that well. I just don't like promises I can't break" Eragon didn't even look at her, instead cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger "Besides, I knew of Oromis long before I came here, and of Glaedr too. You did not reveal this secret to me, so why should I give you something in return for something I already know."

She scowled at him and would've continued, but Oromis stepped between her and Eragon.

"And now, I'm afraid, I must ask that give a concession too, Eragon" Oromis said, his gaze solely on the Shade Rider before him, the fact that the queen had yet to grant such a concession and wished to continue what argument of no consequence to him.

"Tch" Eragon scowled and rested his hands on the hilt of his blades, but made no move to draw either "Fine" he consented after a few scant moments before those gentle eyes.

Islanzadi waited, looking none too patient. She would not ask, she would wait, demanding answers solely with her gaze.

Oromis turned to face the gathered as Saphira shifted in behind Eragon guarding his back. Sensing the unease Arya separated herself from the crowd, she knew what was to come and had no desire to be a part of it, Orik too moved out of the way, though stuck close to Eragon ready to defend his foster brother should it come to that.

"Eragon is no simple dragon rider" Oromis said "He is far more than that, and though such a title defines him in many ways, that is not all he is."

Islanzadi's cheek twitched in annoyance "Pray speak sense, rider" she said, keeping her tone courteous if somewhat curt.

Oromis paused and considered her, then spoke four words "He is a Shade."

Dumbfounded silence met his statement. Shock, followed by denial, followed by uncertainty, followed by a single glance into his blood red crimson eyes, eyes that burned and glowed taunting them with all the confirmation they needed.

Swords were drawn, eyebrows met in vicious V's, faces were steeled, magic readied.

Eragon smirked darkly and drew his twin blades, whispering beneath his breath. He raised them high above his head and they ignited, Zar'roc was clad in pure sapphire blue flames, while Durza's wicked blade was consumed by screaming blood red fire.

But his magic did more than that, a great shockwave of burning hot air gushed over the gathered elves forcing them to crouch down or be knocked over, a male lord stood protecting Islanzadi from the harsh winds, and when they died down they were faced with the dark look of murder on the Shade Riders face, his two swords spinning dangerously, still aflame, by his sides.

"That is enough."

Though his voice was calm and quiet, Oromis's words struck them all like a hammer blow.

Eragon cursed, disappointed, and smacked his swords together angrily, the flames burning off, leaving naked steel in their place, as he did so.

"You are a Shade" muttered Islanzadi, her face marred with an expression of cold fury.

Eragon only grinned.

Her race became further enraged "And you dare enter our halls, dare pretend to…"

"Islanzadi!" this time Oromis did raise his voice, and it was truly terrible. Like from a dragons rumble the very earth seemed to shake and the sky seemed to darken, and Islanzadi shook.

She swiftly regained her posture, but did not continue.

"Despite what he is" one the elves said, not sheathing his blade "you still wish for him to have sanctuary here, Oromis-elda?"

"You do not know what he is though" Oromis said simply "so how can you dare to judge?" frowns marred their faces. "Eragon is no simple Shade, he is more akin to a sorcerer. He controls the spirits, though not with magic. He controls them through sheer force of will."

The elves stared, half at Oromis half at him, wondering over the words, wondering over what Eragon was, but most retained their caution trying to hide their curiosity.

"The spirits exist inside of him, they have already consumed some of him, and as such they are bound to his mind and can be controlled by his mind. How this is, I do not know. But I will endeavour to discover the cause and reasons, when I am not instructing him as a Rider."

To accentuate his point Saphira choose this moment to growl, reminding them just who Eragon was.

"But he can lose control" Oromis no longer looked at the elves, instead he looked off into the distance, his face sad "I know he has done so once before. Losing control over himself he became, Legion, if you wish to know what _he _was like, then the only two to have witnessed _him_ and survived stand before us" he gestured to Arya and Saphira.

Arya hesitated a moment, but seeing the gazes that would not accept no she answered "It was a monster" she said emotionlessly, not daring to show the fear she had truly felt in that moment when Legion gazed at her "it cared only for killing, for bloodshed. It craved nothing but violence and knew nothing but violence. It was…" she gulped "...a demon."

Eragon made no comment, busy sheathing his blade seeing that they would see no blood this day.

"But Eragon fought and won the battle for his body" Oromis continued "as he had done once before, and now he stands before us as something never before seen."

He waved cheerfully.

"The battle for his body?" Islanzadi asked.

"Yeah, part of my story I never got round to telling you" Eragon sat himself down on Saphira's front leg "In Gilead the Shade Durza transformed me into a Shade. Twas of my own volition, rest assured. I asked for it" he paused, just for a second, before blinking and continuing "Murtagh and Saphira saved me before I could fall to the spirits, they forced Durza away, shot him through the head, and rescued Arya and we escaped. But I was still struggling to gain control over myself."

He let out a long sigh "When we landed… I asked him, Murtagh… I told him to kill me."

All eyes, save Oromis and Glaedr's, widened. Though whether the dragon and rider knew beforehand or simply weren't shocked by it was another matter altogether.

Orik had never heard of this and stared wide eyed, even Arya forgot to breathe for several moments she was so astounded by the revelation. She had been with them at the time, admittedly unconscious, but she had never known, never heard of such a happening.

"He didn't" Eragon continued swiftly "and as I slept I found myself in a strange land, made entirely from grey. A world bleached of all colour. Two forces fought in that bleakness. A darkness, unknown and terrifying, and brightly coloured demons, vile and evil, an evil visible to all. I made a choice, I fought alongside the darkness, alongside the unknown, and we won, colour was returned to the world in the demons blood. And I woke as myself, as the Dragon Rider Shade."

Islanzadi stared at him long and hard "And since then you have hidden it?"

"No… well, kind of, though badly. Ajihad knew about it, he figured it out from my eyes" he teased her with a grin, amused that a human would notice what an elf would not "Hrothgar too, and they have yet to try and kill me, as far as I'm aware" he added at the end, just in case.

Islanzadi's lips twitched into a sneer, disgusted by her fellow leaders trust like as not.

"After I killed Durza" Eragon continued "I absorbed his spirits into me" Orik was once again treated to a shock, Arya and Saphira had been there so they already knew "And I fought the battle once again, though this time they were more ordered and organized in their assault with those three who had been a part of a shade before guiding them. Oromis and Glaedr aided me in my struggle with sword and claw, and we slew them all and I regained my rightful place as ruler of my body. Though, Legion did not leave without some kind parting words."

"Kind parting words?"

Eragon smirked "You have won… this time. But one day we will claim what is ours… We are Legion… for we are many" he repeated words that had resounded through his head so many times he could barely count, but the words Oromis had spoken after them removed any fear he felt. They were not words that scared him, they were naught save words.

They all took a moment to process all he had told them, before Islanzadi turned to Oromis, asking no questions yet demanding answers.

"The battle he spoke of, to me it was a mental struggle, a battle between two minds, or rather inside of one mind. I did not see the battle Eragon speaks of, I did not draw Naegling" Eragon briefly wondered what Naegling was "I merely supported his own efforts, my mind and Glaedr's offering him aid" a brief tightening of his eyes showed… something, but Oromis said nothing.

"Given, what he is, how can we trust him?" an elf asked from behind Islanzadi.

"You can trust him… because if he wished any of you dead, you would know about it."

"You think he could match us" another elf said arrogantly, his sword held before him.

"A Shade would fall before all of you, true" Oromis granted "though not without causalities. But Eragon is a Shade created by _another_ Shade. His power far surpasses the strength of any of those seen before, perhaps in the entire history of Alagaesia. As far as I can tell his strength is limited, to an extent. He is still as strong and as fast as the strongest of elves, perhaps even stronger than that, and his magic far surpasses his physical abilities. Combined, myself and Glaedr and all of you" he gestured to the elves at large "would struggle to defeat him in a battle of pure attrition. And if Legion awakens, then his full strength will become clear, and I know not if _he _even has limits."

'_And do not forget me' _Saphira spoke to them all rising up behind her rider _'Should you dare to harm him, I will rip you all limb from limb and feast upon your corpses.'_

"And of course" Orik drew him axe and moved to stand by Eragon's leg "If you harm a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum, and my foster brother, you will face the full might of the dwarven race, and likely the Varden as well. With the aid of Eragon and Saphira, your kind would not survive our onslaught, simply against the dwarves you would still be hard pressed to survive."

Islanzadi's face was tight, but she said nothing.

Oromis raised his hand in a placating gesture "Despite that, I was referring more to his lack of subtlety. If Eragon was going to cause any of you harm, he would've done so. He is not the type to beat around the bush."

"Hey!" Eragon shouted, scandalized "I like beating around the bush as much as the next bloke. It's just the kind of main attraction is sticking it in so…"

'_Eragon are you still talking about killing people?' _Saphira had to ask.

'_Yeah, of course, sticking your sword in is kind of the point… what did you think I was talking about?'_

Saphira shook her head. Had he even noticed the innuendo at all? Sometimes her rider was so smart it shocked her, and sometimes he was so incredibly stupid it also shocked her.

"That's what Blagden meant" said Islanzadi, her voice barely a whisper on the wind "'Shrouded in shadows you are'. A Shade."

"Maud knows as well" Eragon commented cheerfully "And notice that neither have tried to kill me or warn you" for a moment he switched to the despised ancient language, despised because it was so fucking hard to use "I have no desire to harm you, nor your race. Do not give me one."

Silence filled the cliffs and several minutes passed, some elves remained ready for battle, more still had yet to sheathe their blades yet did not look like they would use them, other were thinking or staring openly at Eragon wondering just what he was.

Islanzadi broke the silence "Can you control him?"

"No" Oromis smiled, spying Eragon's scowl from the corner of his vision "And he does not need controlling. You've already heard that he means no harm to you, or your nation, in the language where one cannot lie. So long as you remained committed to ousting Galbatorix, Eragon will only be your ally, if you let him."

Islanzadi surveyed Oromis carefully, then turned her hawk like gaze to Eragon and surveyed him with equal care "Why?"

"Why what?" Eragon responded, already knowing what and knowing it would leave a foul taste in his mouth to but think of it.

"Why did you choose this?"

"That is personal."

"Does that matter to me?"

"Yes, because means, Queen Islanzadi, THAT I WILL NOT TELL YOU!" she took a step back from the force of his word, though her face remained impeccable "Keep your pretty little nose out of my personal affairs and it won't get bitten. Stick it in, and I'll bite it myself" his voice slowly quieted until, at the end, it was little more than a whisper, if that.

"I would also prefer you to keep this to yourself" Eragon said, leaning back into Saphira "and when I say 'prefer' I mean 'Keep this to yourselves'. The more people you tell the more people I have to add to my 'List of People I Need to Kill Part 2', and it's long enough as it is."

"He is right" Oromis inputted "This is his secret, and learning it would destroy what little hope people hold right now, and right now we need that hope."

Silence pervaded the cliffs again, Eragon yawning loudly was one of the few noises, besides Glaedr's snores, he had fallen asleep the petty squabbles of humans of little interest to him, that broke that fragile state.

Finally Oromis placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder "We have said all that needs to be. Islanzadi Drottningm, by your leave?"

She gazed at them both, for once an unconcealed expression, this one of weary annoyance, on her face "Go and be done with you, the both of you" she left them entering the woods, slowly followed by her lords and ladies.

"Come Eragon, Saphira We have much to talk about" Oromis told them, climbing nimbly up Glaedr's leg and into the saddle on his back.

Orik gave him a brief nod "That could've better. Still, bring honour to your clan, brother."

"I intend to" Eragon patted him on the head, earning him a scowl from the dwarf.

Eragon mounted Saphira, settling himself down, then turned to gaze at the final person remaining on the cliffs.

Arya met his gaze, and he flashed her a cheery grin. She half frowned, appearing troubled, but then he was gone, blue sky replaced emerald orbs.

* * *

Guntera's salty nut sack I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed, by the way when I wake up I want there to be over two hundred reviews for this fic, so review people.

Thanks to anyone who bothers to read this fic and more thanks to anyone who reviews.

Toodles.


End file.
